El diario de Sakura
by Akira Koi
Summary: Sakura se mudó a España hace años y lleva una vida normal, hasta que conoce a cierto chico en el tren que sin saberlo desencadenará sentimientos en ella. Sueños, amistades, peleas y reencuentros; todo esto conectado misteriosamete con su diario.
1. En el tren

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

España, el lugar en donde nací, pero no el lugar donde viví los primeros años de mi vida, volver a España con mis padres y mi hermano por un trabajo que le propusieron a mi papá ese año fue algo inesperado y emocionante para mí pues en ese entonces tenía 8 años. Estaba ansiosa el primer día, de eso si me acuerdo, y me acostumbré más rápido de lo que nadie se imaginaba, ni siquiera mis padres.

Tengo muy buenos amigos, estudio en una gran escuela, vivo en una casa con jardín y mis notas no son excelentes pero no estoy tan mal. ¿Qué más les puedo contar? Estoy en el último año de mi escuela y no puedo esperar el momento en el que pueda gritar ¡Libertad! Al salir por la puerta principal y despedirme de mis amigas, aunque estoy segura que no sería la última vez que nos viéramos o por lo menos yo no lo permitiría. Lo único malo es que como estamos a unos meses de terminar, todas ya saben que van a estudiar después, todas menos yo. Rika quiere ser abogada y su mamá la va a enviar a U.S.A a estudiar, Chiharu va a estudiar artes plásticas en un instituto, Naoko va a estudiar para ser escritora y mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, quiere ser diseñadora de modas . Yo no tengo ni idea, mi mamá me hiso probar de todo pero aún no sé y eso me mata, el sentimiento del no tener idea de lo que va a pasarte después de salir por esas puertas.

Bueno pero como les decía y en pocas palabras es que me gusta vivir en España, me gusta salir con mis amigas y me gusta vivir con mis padres y mi hermano. ¿Que cómo me llamo? ¡Cierto! Perdonen que falta de educación la mía, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿Muy raro el nombre, verdad? Sólo díganme Saku. Tengo 17 años, dentro de unas poco cumpliré 18.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!

-¡Déjame solo 5 minutos más!

-¡Ya despierta de una vez! ¡Sakura!

-¡Ya! Mira desperté

-Ya era hora, vas a llegar tarde

-No sé que tanto te preocupas si ya te puedes ir solo – Dije mientras me cambiaba

Ese bicho raro que me despertó es mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto, el chico más responsable que conozco y tiene 25 años. Dentro de poco se va a mudar y mamá dice que pase más tiempo con él, pero ¿Por qué tiene que despertarme?

-Pero igual, mamá me mando a despertarte

-Que pesado que eres

-¡Que pesada tú!- Dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras

-¡Nos vemos mamá!- Le gritó y salió a paso ligero

-¡Nos vemos cielo!

Mi hermano era el engreído de mamá y de papá, yo creo que no era la engreída de nadie, salvo de mi gato porque a la única que trata bien es a mí, no me importa cuántas veces digan que los gatos son unos convenidos, para mí, mi gato es el ser que me trata con un cariño incondicional, hasta diría yo que es un amor de amo y perro, aunque él no sea un perro.

-¿Por qué te despertaste tan tarde? No vas a llegar a tiempo

-No te preocupes por eso mamá- Fui a la mesa para tomar mi desayuno

Yo, para serles sincera, soy muy lenta tomando el desayuno me demoro como media hora ¿Mucho no? Pero al menos termino todo.

-Ten, el dinero para tu pasaje

-¡¿Qué?- Buscaba una explicación para eso- ¡Con esto no me va a alcanzar para ningún taxi hasta mi escuela, mamá! ¿Dónde está el resto?

-No hay resto, le di a tu hermano el dinero para el taxi

-¡¿Pero no crees que yo debería ir en taxi si voy tarde?

-Bueno, yo creo que tu hermano tiene más derecho en ir tranquilo en taxi a su trabajo ya que él se alistó más rápido y estuvo listo antes

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré?

-No lo sé, de eso te encargas tú ¿Por qué no vas en un tren?

-¿En un tren? Mamá, los trenes no te dejan en la escuela

-Pero la estación no está tan lejos de tu escuela, aparte eso lo hubieras pensado antes de querer despertarte tarde- Me miró de una forma amenazante y yo fruncí el seño, salí disparada de la casa sin terminarme mi desayuno

-¡Hacer ejercicio después de comer es malo!- Dijo mamá pero no me importó

Pensaba que cuando viera a Touya le haría pagar ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar? Tendría que hacerle caso a mi mamá e ir en un tren. ¡¿Por qué es que mi escuela queda tan lejos? ¡Puedo decir que casi queda en otra ciudad!

Corría lo más rápido que podía, me parecía que hacía más ejercicio y que sudaba más que en la misma clase de deportes, cuando esquivaba gente y muchas veces me golpeaba con ella, la palabra que más utilicé en todo el camino hasta la estación fue ¡Perdóneme! Todo estaba a gran velocidad, al llegar vi que un señor estaba despistado y aproveché para colarme en la fila, pero cuando puse un pie en ese tren sentí que el tiempo que avanzaba a gran velocidad se detenía y escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, la razón era que el único asiento en donde me podía sentar estaba en frente de un joven bastante atractivo. Tenía un terno y un maletín, de seguro era porque se dirigía hacia su trabajo.

Me senté y me le quedé mirando como tarada mientras él hablaba por su celular.

-Si estoy en el tren. Si te prometo que mañana no llegaré tarde aunque para eso tenga que salir como a las 7 a.m.

El tenía la piel blanca, el cabello castaño chocolate y lacio y con unos ojos tan profundos que podía sumergirme en ellos sin ningún problema.

Al terminar su llamada se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo y se me quedó mirando a los ojos, de seguro pensaba "que chica más rara" ¡¿Por qué a mí? No podía desprenderme de su mirada, hasta que el desvió la vista y yo sentía que despertaba de un trance o un sueño, lo único que les garantizo es que estaba más roja que un tomate. ¡Espero que no haya pensado nada malo de mi, por que se notaba que él era una persona súper dulce! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Hasta voy mal vestida! ¡Y tampoco muy bien peinada! ¡Mi pelo esta esponjado! ¡Y no me puse mi perfume! Porque a mí, porque a mí, porque a mi ¡¿Por qué a mí?

En todo este pensamiento loco que tenía y lo contorsionada que me puse por la incomodidad y la imaginación se me cayó mi maletín y todas las cosas que llevaba a dentro. Me agaché y recogí mis libros que habían caído cerca de él.

-Ten- me dijo una mano estirada que tenía mi manzana

Saku por más que sea tentador no lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos Saku. ¿Saku? ¡Sakura reacciona estas ahí como una pava sin hacer nada! ¡Di algo!

-Tu manzana – La tentación de mirar era inimaginable, pero me aguanté

-Gracias – Dije mientras le arranchaba la manzana de sus manos y escondía mi cara

-¿Te gustan las manzanas?

-Sí, es mi fruta favorita

-Qué curioso, la mía también- Asomé un poco la mirada, tenía todos los pelos en la cara pero podía ver cómo me sonreía tan dulcemente que sentía como mi sangre se me subía a la cabeza

Yo seguía en el piso cuando el tren paró ý todos se dirigían a las puertas.

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijo mientras se bajada

Miré mi reloj de mano y no estaba parejo con la hora de mi reloj de casa, en mi reloj de mano decía que recién eran las 7:15 de la mañana, para estar segura de la hora miré mi celular y estaba bien, significa que alguien cambió la hora del reloj de la casa o mejor dicho de los relojes y también significaba que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra.

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y esta es la historia más rara que yo puedo contarles de mi vida.


	2. Un pequeño incidente

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_(…Recuerdos de hace casi 10 años…)_

_-Dime Sakura ¿Te gusta vivir en España?_

_-Sí, mamá_

_-¿No extrañas Tomoeda?_

_-Un poco, mamá ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Es que temo que no te adaptes lo suficiente_

_-No te preocupes por eso mamá_

_(…Fin del recuerdo…)_

Una de las razones por las que me adapté muy rápido a España fue por mamá, parecía preocupada, había pasado ya una semana y recuerdo que no tenía ni un amigo. Después llegó Tomoyo con una sonrisa y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto las mejores amigas ¿Sabían que ella también viene de Tomoeda? ¿Genial, no? En navidad para visitar a nuestras familias coordinamos todo para coincidir en el avión y todo lo demás, para nuestros papás sigue siendo una pura coincidencia.

El día pasó rápido, muy rápido y me fui a casa. Al llegar mi mamá y mi hermano me miraban con cara de culpa, yo sólo los miré por un segundo, los salude y me fui a mi habitación.

-¡Kero! ¡Kero!

Mi gato se encontraba encima de mi cama durmiendo o por lo menos lo parecía por que inmediatamente pronuncié su nombre se paró y empezó a maullar.

-¿Cómo está el gatito más lindo del mundo?

Me sentía genial desde la mañana, nunca un chico me había hecho sentir como en las nubes con sólo hablarle un poco. Más bien no ha habido tantos hombres en mi vida. Sólo uno, Yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Felizmente terminamos bien y seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, ya que antes de ser mi novio él fue mi amigo ¿No creen que hubiera sido un desperdicio no seguir hablándole por que terminamos? ¿Ustedes que dicen?

-Vamos ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Porque yo excelente!

Dejé a Kero en una esquina de mi cama después de haberlo apachurrado y me tire en esta. Miré la hora de mi reloj y luego miré mi celular ¿Qué raro ahora estaban iguales? ¿Cómo?

-De seguro fue mamá ¿O fuiste tú, Kero?- Le dije en un tono burlón

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró mi hermano.

-Sakura, perdón por gritarte por despertarte tarde, nadie sabía que todo los relojes de la casa estaban mal. Tampoco sabemos cómo pasó. Perdónanos a mí y a mamá

-No te preocupes hermanito, al cabo hoy día la pasé genial

-¿Estás de buen humor? ¿Desde cuándo los horribles monstruos están de buen humor? ¡Apocalipsis!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Vete! – Le tiré mi almohada pero él cerró la puerta y se escapó por ahora- ¡Cobarde!

¡Qué molesto es mi hermano! A él sólo le gusta molestarme cuando está en casa. Es un pesado. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo sería si yo fuera la hermana mayor?

-A ver, kero ven- lo jalé hacia mi lado- Te traje algo- De mi maletín saqué un tozo de chocolate- ¡Ten!- se lo empezó a comer con gusto

Mamá me dice siempre que no le de chocolate ni ningún dulce, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si le encantan? Aparte yo soy su consentida, él merece que sea mi consentido ¿No?

-¿Te gustó?- Él sólo me maulló pero lo entendí como un sí, gracias

Bajé a la cocina, se me había antojado un pastel de fresa que preparé la noche anterior y el cual mi hermano ya casi se termina junto con mi mamá. A mi me gusta cocinar y no soy tan mala haciéndolo, mi papá, mi hermano también son buenos cocinando aunque ni uno de ellos dos se ha dedicado a eso. Mi hermano es doctor, mi papá es profesor de universidad y arqueólogo, mi mamá era modelo pero ahora a veces la llaman para modelar ropa para las revistas o para hacer comerciales de televisión, es que ella se mantiene en forma y con sus 41 aparenta de 37. Ustedes dirán ¿41 años? ¿Por qué es tan joven si tiene un hijo de 25? Es que mi mamá se casó a los 16 años con mi papá, si lo sé, muchos ya me han dicho que es un milagro que su matrimonio haya durado si ella se casó siendo una chiquilla, pero así es mi vida y ya como que me acostumbré.

-Hija

-Dime mamá

-Perdóname por apurarte en la mañana, cuando te fuiste vi el reloj de mi celular y no estabas tarde yo te apuré y no terminaste tu desayuno

-No te preocupes por eso mamá, no me dio hambre hasta el descanso- Me serví un enorme trozo de papel para recompensar todo lo que mi mamá y mi hermano se comieron

-Pero me siento mal por haberte hecho eso y te lo recompensaré

-No es necesario mamá

-Mira, son las llaves del carro de tu papá. LLévatelo para ir a tu clase y si quieres puedes ir comiendo el pas-te-el - Me quedé atónita, nunca mi mamá me había dejado conducir el carro de papá

-¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – La sacudí de un lado a otro mientras la abrazaba

-Pero no lo rayes, choques o ensucies

-Sí ¡Gracias!

En una mano llevaba mi pastel y en la otra las llaves. Media hora en la autopista y todo era genial. Adoro conducir siento que digo ¡Viva la vida loca! Aunque sea para ir a la aburrida clase de escritura que mi mamá me obliga a ir para ver si es mi vocación ¡Felizmente sólo falta esta clase! Nada podía salir mal, tenía mi historia hecha, mi pastel, ¡El auto!

-¡Ella que será, she´s livin la vida loca… y te dolerá, si de verdad te toca… ella es tu final, vive la vida loca! ¡Me llegó un mensaje aja aja !

_Monstruo, si escuchas esto es porque te quiero decir que no manches ni choques el carro de papá que llegará en unos días de la excavación, mamá está preocupada porque algo malo le pase al carro y no la culpo tú como la conductora le dije que no esperara el carro intacto porque iba a estar peor que desmantelado cuando regrese, bueno chau._

-Es que como quiere que mamá no se altere ¡Si le dice eso! ¡¿Qué le pasa?

A pesar que aún no tengo licencia, conduzco perfectamente. Aprendí hace tiempo, exactamente cuando estuve con Yukito, él me enseño y muy bien, cada vez que salíamos a una cita yo conducía, ni un choque, ni un rasguño, nada de nada.

-¡Vive la vida loca!

Últimamente he extrañado mucho cuando salía con Yukito, esos abrazos y besos compartidos, que no significaron nada en el momento de su elección. La diferencia de edad era muy grande pero cualquier cosa con amor se puede solucionar ¿No? Hasta incluso la distancia ¿Verdad? Pero que voy a hacer la persona indicada vendrá cuando yo menos lo imagine aunque para eso falta hasta como diez años.

Luz roja para los peatones, ningún auto a la vista, velocidad un tanto acelerada pero segura, creo que le responderé a mi hermano.

_Oye imbécil no me molestes… ya me_

-¡Oye!- Fijé mi vista a la pista y vi a un peatón cruzando y gritándome que parara

-¡Ahhh!- Giré el carro drásticamente, me estacioné y bajé - ¡Oye pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cruzar en luz roja?

Owow calma corazón ¿Por qué lates tan lento de nuevo? Es un presentimiento, extraño, de la nada todo se pone en cámara lenta. Un extraño de pelo castaño chocolate, alto, con ojos profundos, la piel blanca, me mira y yo no sé qué hacer.

-Señorita, si no se dio cuenta, era verde para mí- Ese chico era el de la mañana

Oou no sé en qué clase de problema me he metido. ¡Qué vergüenza!


	3. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_(Recuerdo de hace casi 6 años)_

_-Mamá, papá, monstruo_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate tú! Él es mi amigo Yukito Tsukishiro _

_-Es un placer, señor y señora Kinomoto_

_-El placer es nuestro Yukito ¿Verdad Sakura?_

_-Así que tú eres la pequeña Sakura. Es un placer, mi pequeña princesa_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, el cielo se vino a la tierra. Me sentía en las nubes, atrapada, como una miserable mosca en la red de una poderosa araña. Yo tenía 11 cuando lo conocí, él y mi hermano tenían 18, me encantaba cuando iba a la casa a comer. Por él me interesé en aprender a cocinar, Yukito es uno de los mejores recuerdos y amigos que tengo. Con él, recuerdo que todo era muy lindo.

-Buen trabajo Kinomoto - Valla, valla otra nota perfecta ¿Por qué será? Si le puse tanto interés a este trabajo como cuando mato moscas en la pared

Ese es mi profesor Carlos Ortega (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia) un viejo verde cincuentón, ya lo admito, los de mi clase son menores que yo, y al igual que yo quieren ver si esto es su vocación, pero a pesar que sea la mayor no signifique que esté desesperada. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ese tipo le enseñó a mi mamá! Y aún así me manda guiñitos, que asco, he intentado hacer algo con ese sujeto pero no tengo la evidencia suficiente.

-Bueno chicos, esta es nuestra última clase juntos - ¡Al fin!- Sé que la mayoría de ustedes se convencieron de que esta es su vocación – No lo creo- Y que otros a pesar de todo van a seguir buscando – Obio- Pero déjenme decirles que sus trabajos me han impresionado bastante, sobretodo el suyo Kinomoto –Ahí va de nuevo- No sólo bella sino talentosa, igual que su también bella madre- ¡De nuevo con mi madre! – Me encantaría que tú si siguieras con el arte de la escritura- Pues ¡Por meter a mi madre no, imbécil!

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 10 años, teníamos un profesor de matemática muy dulce y amable, el profesor Terada, me quedaba dormida muy a menudo en su clase y con las justas aprobaba, pero era muy bueno con todos. También me acuerdo que ese año Rika tuvo problemas con la clase de matemática y sus padres contrataron a el profesor Terada para que le enseñe, creo que le enseño como 4 años y luego no se le hiso necesario, Rika es la que más se ve con el profesor, porque se han vuelto buenos amigos desde entonces, a veces los veo juntos en el cine y cada vez que se lo digo a Tomoyo, ella se empieza a reír y yo no entiendo el porqué. En fin lo que quería decirles es que el profesor Terada es un buen profesor, un fantástico hombre y con una clase y manera de enseñar excelente, no como este profesor viejo verde.

¡Cómo odio esta clase! Me recuerda a la clase de física, horriblemente pésima. ¿Eh? ¿Que, qué pasó con el chico? Bueno como les da tanto interés….

¡Fue tan vergonzoso! Me quedé como idiota, otra vez. Lo único que me acuerdo es que nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato y cuando me desperté de esa hermosa fantasía me dijo: "Señorita, hay que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿De acuerdo?" y se fue, no fue mucha la charla ¿No creen? Tampoco fue emocionante. Pero… ¡Fue muy agotadora para mí! No saben cómo se sentía, pensé que me iba a desmayar en un momento, aunque hubiera sido interesante, mírenlo así:

Yo, una chiquilla de 17 años, en la autopista, en frente de un chico mega sexy, desmayándome después de un accidente, ya bueno semi accidente. Que él me tome en sus brazos y busque desesperadamente ayuda y al despertar en mi habitación del hospital, él esté allí tomándome de la mano, esperando que despierte, rodeado por enormes peluches y flores, con cartas que digan "Que te mejores". Eso sería un sueño… Aparte me hubiera perdido esta aburridísima clase, por estar entre sus brazos… Ups perdonen es que creo que veo un montón de telenovelas.

Pero si lo vemos del lado realista:

Si me hubiera desmayado, si, tal vez si me hubiera tomado entre sus brazos buscando ayuda, pero me dejaría en el hospital cuando mi mamá y mi hermano llegasen, me metería en problemas por lo del casi atropello que casi sufre el tipo y el por qué no tengo licencia para manejar. Así que mirándolo de ese modo, fue bueno que no me desmayara, o eso espero porque estoy que me pudro del aburrimiento en esta clase, que creo que los problemas que me hubiera metido estarían más divertidos que esto.

_(Recuerdos de hace 3 años)_

_-¡Feliz navidad!_

_-¡Feliz navidad, pequeña Sakura! _

_-Vamos ya no soy tan pequeña, Yukito_

_-Para mí siempre vas a hacer mi pequeña princesa Sakura_

_-Ten_

_-¿Para mí?_

_-Sí_

_-Muchísimas gracias. ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú los hiciste?_

_-Sí, me esforcé mucho, pero espero que me hayan quedado bien de sabor_

_-Están deliciosos, son los mejores rollos de canela que he probado_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, y yo también te traje algo_

_-No es necesario_

_-Pero yo quiero, por la universidad Touya ya no pasa tanto tiempo en la casa, salvo para estudiar y pensé que eso te ayudaría para no sentirte sola_

_-¡Un gatito! Es tan chiquito. ¡Muchísimas gracias Yukito!_

_-No hay de qué, pero para serte sincero, tu hermano fue el que me dijo que ese gato te iba a gustar _

_-¿En serio?_

_-¿Ya terminaron de intercambiar regalos? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así monstruo? ¿Me has hecho algo?_

_-¡Feliz navidad, hermano!_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Esa vez fue una de las pocas veces que abracé a mi hermano sin obligación ni vergüenza, estaba sumamente agradecida con él, hasta ahora le estoy agradecida con eso. Gracias a él encontré a mi mejor amigo, que en noches como esta que la soledad invade mi habitación mientras duermo, es bueno tener un abrazo, sé que dicen que dormir con un gato es malo y mi mamá también me lo dice, pero no hago caso porque ¡Amo a mi gato!

-Kero, deja de moverte – Dije soñolienta

Un momento, está no es la piel de Kero. Esto es como piel humana. Es imposible. Debo despertar, pero, ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo! ¡¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hay por Dios! ¡Abre los ojos niña!- ¿De quién es esa voz?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo estoy aquí completa! ¿Co.. Cómo es que me puedo ver allá? Yo estoy acá ¡¿Cómo me puedo ver dormida en mi cama? ¿Estaré muerta?. Toqué mi cuerpo y estaba tibio, normal y aún respiraba.

-No, por ahora no estás muerta

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¿La… la … ¡¿La muerte?

-No, yo no soy la muerte

-Y entonces ¿Por qué el hacha?

-Primero no es un hacha, es una oz y segundo es porque me gusta asustar con esto

-¡No deberías asustar así! Casi me da un infarto. En todo esto ¿Quién eres?

-Soy un ángel

-Un momento, ahora que te veo bien. ¿Eriol? Tú no eres un ángel ¡Tú eres el novio de Tomoyo!

-Tal vez el Eriol Hiraguizawa que conoces en la escuela es el novio de tu mejor amiga, pero ahora soy el ángel que te va a llevar

-¿Llevar? ¿Llevar a dónde?

¿Qué es todo esto que me está pasando ahora? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué a mi?


	4. ¿Qué es para ti un sueño?

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? ¿Tú… si eres la muerte?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

-¡Entonces no tienes derecho a entrar a mi casa! ¡Menos a mi cuarto! ¡Para colmo decir que eres un ángel! ¡Tomoyo se va a enterar de esto, eso te lo puedo asegurar!

-¡Ay niña por el amor a Dios, cállate!- Eriol me puso un pañuelo en la nariz y boca que hiso que me quedara profundamente dormida

Un sueño, dime ¿Qué es para ti? Un sueño es partes de sucesos de tu vida pasados y hasta futuros distorsionados esperando a que tú los descubras.

Mis sueños son miles y aunque me despierte y ya no recuerde nada, ni si quiera que soñé alguna vez, si los guardas muy dentro algún día los recordarás cuando lo necesites. A eso siempre le llaman deja vu.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se movía. O mejor dicho ¿Mi cuerpo del alma? No estoy segura pero la cosa es que me movía, como cuando estás en un carro y te topas con los baches de la autopista.

-¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?

-Hasta que despertaste

-¿Eriol?

-No, Papa Noel, quién más

-¿Estoy… estoy en un taxi? ¿Qué vuela?

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué iba a llevarte cargando? No inventes

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya llegamos, aguántate un poco

-Eres muy grosero ¿Lo sabías?

-Hazme un favor, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 3

-¿Pero… Ay 1, 2, 3

-Ábrelos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Estábamos ahora en una especie de escritorio con una cama y un joven en la computadora y este chico hiso que mi corazón se me alentara aún más el corazón- Este joven es…

-Es tu trabajo, cuidarlo en las noches es ahora tu trabajo- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Un sueño… ahora dime tú ¿Qué crees que es? ¿Sólo unas imágenes sin sentido en tu cabeza? ¿Eso es lo que es para ti? O no lo sé ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que se pueda hacer realidad algún día?

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Asu! qué carácter monstruo, sólo te quería despertar porque papá llegó, le dije a mamá que no me ibas a hacer caso pero igual vine y así me lo agradeces, que mal – Dijo mientras se quejaba bajando las escaleras

Genial lo que me faltaba, llegó papá. No me mal interpreten, no es que no me alegre sino es que mi relación con la de mi padre no es muy buena, siempre trato de hablarle lo menos posible para evitar las típicas discusiones diarias.

-¡Hija hola!

-Hola papá

-¿Y? ¿Mi abrazo?- Me dirigí hacia él y le di lo que quería- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ah?

-Nada, tengo sueño me he levantado como una hora antes que de costumbre

-Pero no tienes derecho a hacerlo de esa gana. Yo también vengo cansado del avión

-¡Pero no entiendes! ¡Tuve que hacer un trabajo hasta las 4:30 y son las 6:00!

-¡Igual niña!

-Ya no peleen – Dijo mamá

Lo miré enojada y subí furiosa a mi cuarto, que les dije, siempre pero siempre había una discusión, cuando sólo era el cansancio.

-Neki, baja a saludar a papá yo ya me voy

Me cambié, me peine y bajé. Cogí el dinero para el taxi y me fui, ya no soportaba estar en esa casa.

Cuando tenía 10 años fue cuando me empecé a llevar mal con papá, tanto era mi cólera que decía que a los 18 años me iría de la casa, aún quiero, pero ya lo he pensado mejor.

Pero que se le ocurre ¡Es un niño! No comprende o trata de comprender mi situación. ¡Niño! ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Mi padre es un niño!

-Uno por favor

-Aquí tiene

-Gracias

¡Es que enserio! ¡No me cae nada bien mi propio padre! Hasta se me hace casi imposible decirle papi ¡Nunca en mi vida lo he hecho!

-¡Hay! Discúlpeme señor

-Ten más cuidado

-Sí, perdone

Hay al fin un asiento. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¡¿En el tren?

Camine hasta aquí y ¡No me di cuenta! De verdad debo estar molesta con papá. Pero lamentablemente él no está hoy.

-¡Esperen! – Un joven de cabello castaño chocolate entra en el tren y mi corazón se me agita, es muy guapo pero tampoco me gusta ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera con sólo verlo?

Se sentó en frente mío como la última vez, y mis nervios volvieron exactamente igual.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Casi lo mato y ahora está enfrente de mí! Lo miré y él me miró, exactamente igual que la vez pasada, que horrible siento que me odia. No puedo evitarlo, quiero echarme a llorar no sé por qué.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- ¡Tranquilo corazón!- Sí, es … es sólo que me entró algo al ojo- Puse una sonrisa más falsa- Esto, señor

-Dime ¿Pasa algo?

-No me disculpé por casi atropellarlo, así que por favor perdóneme

-No te preocupes por eso, también fue mi culpa, andaba muy distraído. Así que no llores con eso – Al parecer no soy muy buena actriz por que se dio cuenta

Él saco su pañuelo, se paró y se acercó a mí, estaba más roja que un tomate ¡Es tan guapo!

-¿Segura que estás bien? Porque te has puesto caliente y roja

-Estoy bien ¡Se lo aseguro!

-Bueno, al parecer ya llegamos. Cuídate ¿Sí? Recuerda que si te sientes mal, debes irte a tu casa

-Sí

-Nos vemos

Recuerdo ver su silueta sumergiéndose con las demás. Disimularse, distinguirse y desapareciendo entre toda la multitud. Ese hombre, ese hombre con el que soñé, tiene algo especial.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura hola!

-¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo Daidouji mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Recuerdo cuando tuve que dejar a todos mis amigos en Tomoeda, lloré mucho y Tomoyo fue como un milagro para mí. A veces que no queremos que nadie se entere de lo que estamos hablando, hablamos en japonés y es muy divertido ver las caras de las demás personas que no tienen idea que decimos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es que mi papá llegó, me desperté más temprano de lo usual, me peleé con él y me fui sin desayunar

-O ya veo

-Si no es novedad

-Entonces acompáñanos a mí y a Eriol a desayunar

Eriol Hiragizawa, novio de Tomoyo por más de 5 años. No le hablo mucho porque no he tenido la oportunidad y si su carácter es como el que soñé entonces no quiero.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-No, no es nada. Estaba pensando

-Pensando… ¿Pensando en qué?

-En nada, sólo en un sueño raro

-¿Cómo era?

-¡Ahhhhh!- Me asusté y grité

-¡Amor!

-¡Cielo!

Tomoyo fue corriendo hacia él, Eriol la cargó dando muchas vueltas y era tan lindos verlos juntos que ya hasta sentía envidia. Yo también quisiera que alguien me amara así. Pero sólo me queda esperar que pase.

-Sakura ¿Qué vas a pedir para desayunar?

-¿Eh? Los panqueques con jugo de naranja

-Listo, su pedido será entregado en un rato- dijo la señorita

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes ya pidieron?

-Sí Sakura, cuando tú estabas mirando al vacío

-Sin ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que tu alma se salga de tu cuerpo

-¡No digas eso ni en broma Hiragizawa!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Si Sakura ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, es que ¡Mi pesadilla trataba de eso! ¡Y estaba Hiragizawa en ella!

-¿De qué trataba?- Ambos me miraban con curiosidad

-Emm… esto ¡Yo había salido de mi cuerpo, bueno mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y Eriol vino y me dijo que era un ángel y pensé que era la muerte y entonces me drogo y me dormí, desperté y estaba en un taxi volador, después me dijo que cerrara los ojos y contara hasta 3, lo hise y aparecí en el…!

-¿En dónde?- Dijo Eriol

-En el cuarto de un chico… Me dijo que iba a ser mi trabajo cuidarlo

-¿Conocemos a ese chico?

-No, no lo conocemos – Mentí

- Jajaja valla, Sakura tienes mucha imaginación – Dijo Eriol, riéndose como loco y recostándose en la silla

-Si es que así es nuestra amiga, algo imaginativa ¡Eso la hace adorable! Y sin que te dieras cuenta grabé con mi videocámara la forma en la que te movías mientras lo contabas ¡Como de comedia! – Dijo mientras lo volvía a ver

-Sí, pero eso significa algo- Dijo Eriol

-¿Qué cosa Hiragizawa?

-Sólo dime Eriol

-¿Qué cosa Eriol?

-Significa, que de seguro conocerás a alguien y ese alguien puede ser distinto a los demás, tal vez eso lo haga especial para ti

Tanto Eriol como yo, nos dimos cuenta gracias a ese sueño, que ese señor de traje elegante era alguien muy anormal, alguien muy extraño y muy especial. Sólo fue un sueño raro, pero a veces los sueños son más que imágenes en la cabeza de alguien, es el pasado y el futuro mezclados, sólo tienes que saber diferenciarlos. Un sueño ¿Qué es para ti?


	5. Sesión de modelaje

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-Sakura… Sakura, ya nos vamos. Despierta Sakura

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué pensabas? Tú tienes algo que hacer. Vamos, toma mi mano

¿Por qué sigo teniendo este sueño? ¿Ya no despertaré? No, si despertaré, todos pueden despertar de un sueño, aunque ese sueño sea casi como si fuera la realidad.

-¿De nuevo aquí?

-Sí, te dije que ese chico era tu trabajo. Oye ya despiértate que pareces borracha, mírate, hasta caminas tambaleándote

-Míralo, está trabajando a estas horas

-¡¿Hey a dónde vas?

Eran como las cuatro de la mañana y me moría de sueño, cuando tengo sueño me dicen que parece que me hubiera emborrachado en una fiesta y pues lo admito ¡Tienen razón!

Recuerdo que me acerque a él y cuando quise ver que hacía le toqué el hombro y reaccionó sorpresivamente, volteó, parecía que buscaba algo.

-Qué raro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer él te puede sentir ¿Pero cómo? Eso es casi imposible que suceda

Casi, es una palabra con un gran significado pero es insignificante en definición, si Eriol hubiera dicho "es imposible" sería más concreto. Imposible es una palabra con un pequeño significado pero con una gran definición. Si hubiera sido imposible sería algo único que nunca había pasado pero si es casi imposible, pues sería algo sólo extraño.

-¡Hola mamá!

-Buenos días Sakura

-¿Y papá y mi hermano?

-Tú papá está cansado por el viaje y está durmiendo. Touya se quedó estudiando en la casa de Janet

-Sí claro estudiando, pero estudiando anatomía

-¡Sakura!

-¡Pero mamá si es verdad! Touya ya se graduó ¿Por qué iría a estudiar a la casa de Janet? Aparte ya está grandecito, hasta se piensa mudar ¡¿Quién sabe con quién? Y quién más que Janet. Aparte lo que sigue es el matrimonio ¿No? Estaría cumpliendo el sueño de toda mujer

-Tu hermano es un hombre, Sakura

-Mamá, él no es un hombre, él es… es… es un Touya

Mi mamá rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, la miré pícaramente, porque sabía que ella sabía que yo tenía razón. ¿Quién es Janet? ¡Ah cierto! ¡No se los dije! Janet es la "amiga" de mi hermano Y SE NOTA A LEGUAS que se muere por él, y él también se muere por ella pero lo disimula más. Curiosamente la hermana mayor de Janet, Luz de 26 años, está de novia con Yukito de 25 años. Ambas se parecen mucho, Janet tiene el pelo castaño, largo y ondulado; sus ojos son azules profundos, es muy tierna, educada y dulce, no me importaría llamarla cuñada, pero mi hermano es muy lento con eso y Luz tiene el pelo negro, lacio, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros; sus ojos son iguales a los de Janet, ella es dulce, tierna y ¡No me cae nada! ¡No se qué tiene que no me cae! Y algo me dice que yo no le caigo por ser la ex y una de las amigas más cercanas de su novio. ¡Pero me llega a no saben donde! ¡Por su culpa ya no le hablo tranquila a Yukito! ¡Tengo el derecho! ¡Es mi amigo! ¿No? ¡Es que enserio se le pega tanto cuando estoy con él, que hasta la confundo con un chicle! ¡Una maldita goma de mascar que puedo destrozar, pisar, y botar a la basura! ¡Dónde pertenece! ¡POR ARRASTRADA!

Fui a la estación de tren, para la clásica travesía. No, mi mamá sí me dio el dinero para el taxi, no, no me peleé con mi papá de nuevo. Sólo lo hago porque quiero. Pero hoy él no mencionó ni me miró, no hubo ni un hola, ni una palabra, ni un adiós, nada, sólo se sentó a leer unos papeles.

El día paso tan lento, fue tan aburrido como de costumbre.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Sakura…- Dijo mamá con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a mi

-Mamá cuando sonríes así me das miedo

-¡Adivina qué!

-¿Qué cosa mamá?- Dije con miedo

-¡Me llamaron para modelar!

-Y…

-¡Voy a hacerlo contigo!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial? ¡Yo la ropa de señoras y tú la de adolescentes! Tomoyo dijo que iba a ir para ver los diseños de esta temporada

-¡Pero…pero…pero! ¡No voy a ir!

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi mamá me había jalado, técnicamente, al carro y ya había entrado a la oficina.

-¡Tadán! ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?

Mamá se veía hermosa, una falda color marrón claro, una blusa blanca y unas botas muy lindas. Adoro a mi mamá y lo admitiré siempre.

-¡Y este es para ti, hija!

-¡¿Qué? Tomoyo, mamá. Ni muerta pienso ponerme eso

-Pero…pero…pero- decían al unísono- ¡Se te vería genial!

-Que no, la mini falda no es mi estilo

-Ya pues Sakura, Tomoyo se esforzó mucho, es fantástica con esto. Tomoyo cuando termines la escuela de diseño de modas te convertirás inmediatamente en mi mano derecha- dijo el diseñador de todos los trajes, Alberto Borley

-Es que lo hice pensando en Sakura – Les puedo asegurar que vi como aparecían estrellas en los ojos de Tomoyo mientras se movía emocionada y teniendo a 3 personas rogándome, tenía que ceder

-Está bien, pero no esperen que me lo tome enserio

-¡Sí!- Dijeron los tres

Cuando salí del probador todo el mundo me dijo que me quedaba fantástico y eso me gustó mucho. Las primeras fotos me las tomé con mi mamá, fue divertidísimo, después ¡Tuve que posar con chicos que estaban que ardían! ¡Eran súper hot! Pero estaban fuera de mi alcance por 3 razones:

Estaban casados , muy jóvenes, creo, pero estaban ocupados y yo respeto la propiedad de otra

Sus novias estaban embarazadas, también muy jóvenes, creo, pero también estaban ocupados y no quería interponerme entre sus bebés y ellos

Eran gays ¡Pero enserio que me caían súper bien!

Era divertidísimo me cargaban, fingíamos cenar románticamente, me abrazaban y por último fingíamos besarnos, aunque nunca rozábamos los labios.

-Escucha Sakura- Me dijo Alberto- Falta que poses con un modelo aún, él es nuevo en esto al igual que tú, pero ahora quiero que en las fotos salgas más atrevida. Ya no como con los demás, dulces y simples salidas con un novio ¡QUIERO QUE TE ENTREGES CON TODO SAKURA! ¡CON TODO! Bueno no con todo. ¡Pero en las fotos quiero que seas una chica mala! No te preocupes lo mismo le dije a tu compañero. Recuerda ¡Con todo!

-Sí, si ya

Me dirigía a los probadores, pensando si que con el que me toque ser sea sexy ¡Espero que sí!

-¡Sakura!

-¿Sí mamá?

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí, más de lo que creí

-Sí, los chicos te levantaron el ánimo ¿No? Pillina

-¡Mamá! Bueno… si es verdad pero…

-Jajaja hay niña vez que puede ser divertido, pero no dejaría que te dedicaras a esto, cuando envejeces es más difícil conseguir trabajo, sobre todo si eres no muy alta, como tú- Dijo riéndose un poco

-¡Hey! No soy tan bajita, mido 1,63 y aún puedo crecer

-No – se empezó a reír fuerte- ¡Ya ve a cambiarte!

Cuando salí varias personas me dijeron que me quedaba increíble, que me veía atrevida y muy sexy, por tantos halagos casi me pongo roja.

-Ven, Sakura, toma mi cámara, con cuidado por favor, sígueme. Sakura, él es tu compañero, Syaoran Li

-¡Tú!

-Valla, tú vas a ser mi compañera, mucho gusto, yo soy Syaoran Li

Levantó su brazo y esperaba que yo le estrechara la mano, pero me había puesto nerviosa. ¿Con él me voy a comportar mal?... Con él me voy a portar mal… ¡Con él me voy a portar mal!

-So… so…soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer

Portarme mal con Syaoran Li fue lo ¡Mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Nunca, pero nunca había estado con el cuerpo de un hombre cerca del mío. ¡Me encantó! Pero sólo quiero quedar en claro algo, NO PASO NADA, ni intentó propasarse un poco ¡Es todo un caballero! ¡Ya no hay hombres así! Había una foto en la que estábamos en un balcón, a punto de besarnos, el tenía sus piernas separadas, yo tenía una pierna entre las suyas y la otra atrapada entre una de las rejas del balcón, QUE FUE IDEA DE ALBERTO PARA LUCIR LOS DETALLES DE LA FALDA ¡NO POR NADA MÁS! Pero justo cuando iba a perder el control, ¡Porque estaba tan cerca de sus labios de los míos!, gritaron ¡Ya es suficiente!

-Eres muy buena- dijo al separarse de mi- De verdad parecía que estabas excitada, muy buena tu actuación – ¡Su sonrisa es tan linda!

-Ah sí, gracias. Tú también eres muy bueno

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo-Me extendió su brazo de nuevo

-Sí, el placer fue mío – Le estreché la mano

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos el lunes en el tren?- Dijo curiosamente e hizo que yo soltara un aire de tranquilidad pero sobretodo ¡De felicidad!

-¿Eh? Sí, claro

Salí del local y vi que mi mamá me esperaba en el carro con Tomoyo, pero les juro que lo que quería hacer era correr y saltar por la calle y gritar ¡ES SYAORAN LI! ¡SE LLAMA SYAORAN LI Y CASI ME PORTO MAL CON ÉL! Pero la gente pensaría que soy una pervertida, y lo admito, soy una pervertida pero no lo aparento, ustedes que creen tengo 17 años mis hormonas están alborotadas. Así que por el bien de mi sana reputación fui con mamá y Tomoyo al carro.

Ya se los dije, Casi es una palabra con un gran significado pero es insignificante en definición, pero también te puede salvar de algo innecesario.

Así que hasta el lunes, nos vemos Syaoran Li.

P.D: Cuídate de mi

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola! Soy la autora de el diario de Sakura-Jueves 11 de marzo díganme Sare-chan me gusta, mucho que me digan así ^^ Primeramente quería agradecer a las personas que leen y leerán esta historia, también quiero agradecer a Akira-chan por subirla, te adoro! Espero que les haya gustado, también espero que se haya quedado en claro la mente pervertida que tiene Sakura a sus 17 años, la verdad para eso sirvió este cap. jejeje ^^U ¡Cuídense todos! _

_Sare-chan_

_**Adelantos del siguiente cap.:**_

_¡Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo, Sakura. Vengo a decirles que algunas cosas van a cambiar en mi rumbo, cosas que me harán saltar de alegría y también que me harán llorar aún más. Aparecerán 3 nuevos personajes que harán que se me ponga la piel de gallina y otros 4 que me harán sentir que todo lo malo pasará. Encontraremos algo interesante en el ático de mi casa y un nuevo recuerdo azotará mi mente. Pero… ¿Por qué está relacionado con Syaoran Li? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de "El diario de Sakura- jueves 11 de marzo" _


	6. El diario

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-¿Hola Tomoyo? ¿Piensas venir?

-Sí, espérame un poco

-Ya no te preocupes, aún tengo que encontrar a Kero, no sé porqué siempre desaparece cuando lo vamos a llevar al veterinario, de seguro está en el ático como siempre

-Búscalo, te llamo cuando llegue

¡Hola a todos, soy Sakura de nuevo! ¿Qué hago? Ah, estoy buscando a Kero, siempre se esconde cuando escucha la palabra veterinario. Lo he buscado por toda la casa pero nada, aún tengo que buscar en el ático, no sé porqué le encanta ir a ese sitio.

-Kero… Kerito… Kerote… Sal de dónde estés, por favor, vamos a llegar tarde ¡Kero sal de una maldita vez! -*Sonido del celular*- ¿Hola?

-¡Sakura ya! Vamos a perder la cita ¡Nos quedan 5 minutos!

-¡Pero no encuentro a Kero! Sabes mejor llama al doctor y dile que pase la cita para la próxima semana

-Sí mejor ¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, claro

No puede ser, el gato ¡¿Dónde se metió? Kero, Kero ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero verte pero ya!

-Miau

-¿Kero? ¿Dónde estás?

-Miau rrr miau

-¡Ahí estás! Gato malo- Lo cargué y me golpeé con una repisa- ¡Auch! Ves Kero, por estar buscándote perdimos la cita y me golpeé

-Miau- Tal vez ustedes tomen ese maullido como cualquier cosa pero yo lo tomé como una perversa risa malévola

Una caja se calló del estante donde me golpeé y de esta salió un cuaderno lleno de polvo, color rosado, no muy grande que decía Sakura en la portada.

-Esto es…

Los acontecimientos inexplicables siempre suceden. Tú los ves en la televisión y dices "Eso no es verdad" siempre te costará creerlo. A veces dices "Me gustaría que algo así me pasara" pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Todo pasa por algo, me han dicho, tú no desees que te pase algo sólo porque no es muy normal porque cuando te pase implorarás que todo sea una pesadilla. Tampoco esperes a que algo pase para creer que es real. Todo puede pasar en un mundo como el nuestro y ese "Todo" no es solo para el nuestro, si no para diferentes mundos, dimensiones y tiempos.

-¿Cómo que tu diario, Sakura?

-Sí, me lo compraron cuando tenía 9 años para que lo usara a los 10 años. Pero por todo lo que pasó nunca lo pude usar y se quedó guardado

-¿Todo lo que pasó? ¿Te refieres al accidente?

-Sí…

_(Recuerdos de hace 7 años…) _

_-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás Sakura? _

_-¡Mami!_

_-¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado! ¡SAKURA!_

Me acuerdo bien lo que pasó, iba a ir con mamá a mi primera sesión de fotos con ella, pero, había mucha gente y me solté de su mano mientras caminábamos. Me perdí, la empecé a buscar y cuando por fin la encontré me encontraba en medio de la autopista. Después de eso recuerdo que una camioneta color negro estaba frente mío y después sólo sentí como un enorme empujón y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahí fue cuando la calma actuó por un buen tiempo. Me había quedado en coma por todo un año. Al despertar lo primero que vi fue a mamá y no sabía que había pasado, donde estábamos ni que día era. Para mí el 17 de agosto de 1997 seguía siendo el 23 de setiembre de 1996. Sólo recordaba a mis familiares, a Tomoyo y dónde vivía, nada más. Eso fue lo peor de mi vida, perdí un año de mi infancia del cual me perdí muchas cosas que nunca recobraré.

-¿Te acuerdas de la contraseña?

-Sí… 01-20-13, pero está vacío nunca escribí nada

-A ver…

-Tomoyo pero si no hay nada

-¡Pero para ver!

-¡Mira! ¡01-20-13!¡Mira está… ¡¿Está…

-¡Lleno! ¡Si has escrito Sakura!

-¡¿Cómo? Esta escrito… todo el diario está lleno – Dije pasando una por una las hojas

-De seguro lo usaste en otro año y no te acuerdas

-Pero la primera fecha es la del primer día que estuve hospitalizada, dice _24 de Setiembre de 1996…_

_Querido diario:_

_Ayer fue algo extraño soñé que un chico de ropas chinas descendía mejor dicho saltaba de un edificio cerca a la torre de Tokyo, lo curioso es que yo ya no vivo ni cerca de Japón. Le preguntaré a Kero cuando lo vea porque fue muy extraño ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Será necesario que lo diga? ¿O es sólo un sueño pasajero? Quién sabe creo que si se lo debo contar a Kero, él sabe mucho de eso, del ¿Por qué soñé algo así? Es como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo, pero es imposible que pase porque yo estoy ahora durmiendo en una de las salas del hospital._

-¿Kero? Yo pensé que Kero te lo dio el joven Tsukishiro cuando tenías 13

-Sí me lo dio cuando tenía 13 años, en Navidad

-¿Entonces cómo? Mira esta frase "Porque yo estoy ahora durmiendo en la sala del hospital" ¿Tú crees que tú hayas estado escribiendo mientras dormías en la sala del hospital? O sea como si tu alma estuviera escribiendo

-Recuerdo que el día del accidente fue cuando iba a empezar a usar este diario pero como debía salir con mamá lo guarde en mi pequeño bolso pensando que lo podía usar después de la sesión ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí? Primero sueño cosas extrañas con ángeles, almas, esas cosas ahora esto ¡Que más!

-Calma Sakura, todo tendrá una explicación lógica en su momento- Dijo mirando con sospecha mi diario mientras ella lo dejaba en mi mesa de noche- Ahora dejemos esto aquí y vamos a ver una película en el cine de el centro comercial. Sólo tú y yo

-¿Sin chicos?

-Sin chicos

De seguro los estoy mareando mucho por todos los sueños extraños y las anécdotas inexplicables. Pero es mi diario y son los recuerdos del año en el que no pude hacer nada más que dormir. Será interesante leerlo y saber que locuras puse y como dijo Tomoyo, todo tendrá una explicación lógica a su tiempo.

-Voy por las bebidas y los dulces. Guárdame el sitio ¿Si Tomoyo?

-Sí no te preocupes, pero no te demores que falta poco para que empiece

La cola para pedir las bebidas y los dulces no era tan larga. Pensé que no me iba a demorar si no fuera por una cosa.

-¡Perdone! No fue mi intención golpearlo

-No se preocupe, estoy bien

-¿Yukito?

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no escucho nada sobre ti ¿Vienes sólo?

-Si he estado bien, esto… no vengo sólo

-¿Entonces?

-¡Cielo! – Claro no viene sólo pero si pésimamente acompañado

-Sakura ¿Recuerdas a Luz, mi novia?

-Sí como olvidarla - ¡Ya quisiera poder sacarme a esa tipeja de la cabeza!- Hola

-¡Hola! Esto… ¿Sakura?-Si valla se le "olvidó" mi nombre, es el truco más antiguo para mostrar poco interés- Cielo se nos hace tarde para la película- Le dijo en el oído a Yukito la bien estúpida

-Bueno Sakura… nos vemos

-Sí disfruten la película

Esa tipa sí que me da ganas de matar y eso estaría muy mal que haga, pero el resto de mi vida en prisión parece el paraíso a estar viendo como ellos dos se besan antes de entrar a la sala ¡Imagínense cuando estén en lo oscuro de la sala! ¡¿Qué harán adentro?

A veces pienso que lo peor que pude hacer fue terminar con Yukito, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aun que al final lo que a él le molestaba era la gran diferencia de edad. Claro con la niña 7 años menor que él si es frío como piedra, pero a la vieja de 26 años no le dice nada y sonríe más que nunca. Aún más que cuando estaba conmigo.

-¡No te conmovió la película!- Dijo Tomoyo llorando de la felicidad por la película

-Sí, pero no para ponerme a llorar Tomoyo

-Pero… pero

-¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Mi hermano está a punto de besarse con Janet! ¡Tendré pruebas! ¡Podré molestarlo con Janet cuando quiera! ¡Ven vamos por ahí para tomarles una foto sin que se den cuenta!- Dije llevándome a Tomoyo a paso ligero

Un poco más, acérquense un poco más. ¡3, 2, 1!...

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Rika! – Miré la foto que tome y había salido toda movida ¡Rayos!

-Gracias por ignorarnos

-Perdón, hola Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Sakura?

-¡¿Janet?

-¿Qué haces aquí monstruo?- La verdad tanto la presencia de Janet como la presencia de Yukito y Luz, me da muchos nervios como si la piel se me pusiera como la de gallina, salvo, de que Janet y Yukito si me caen bien ¡¿Será porque ellos son personas tan lindas?

Cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeada por mucha gente que me preguntaba lo mismo "¿Qué haces aquí?" Y yo les respondía "vine a ver una película con Tomoyo".

Aunque no lo crean este día fue muy largo y exhausto. No puedo esperar para irme a casa.


	7. El incendio

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_25 de setiembre de 1996_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy día mi hermano fue a visitarme y me empezó a fastidiar, aún en el estado en el que me encuentro le gusta venir a molestar, sobre todo por mi altura me dijo "Tal vez con lo mucho que duermes ahora, crezcas aunque sea un poco" ¡Que cólera! Hasta se empezó a reír, aunque tenía una extraña mirada, sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo que reflejaban siempre que me molestaba._

_En fin ¿Recuerdas al chico de ropas chinas? Se llama Syaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong, es muy serio y se sienta en el asiento que se encuentra detrás del que me sentaba yo cuando vivía en Tomoeda. Su mirada es muy penetrante, me da escalofríos y ni siquiera me ve. Es raro, Kero me dice que no le agrada del todo pero yo creo que todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales. _

_Mañana viene mi papá de viaje, espero que me visite mañana, aunque no le pueda responder, me sentiré bien al escuchar su voz, aparte tiene que venir ya que su hija está durmiendo en el hospital._

-Viste Tomoyo, en todos dice algo de personas que conozco hace poco, primero Kero y luego Syaoran Li

-¿Quién era Syaoran Li?

-El chico con el que me tocó modelar por último, él tiene…

-¡Ah Ya! No te preocupes ya sé quién es, pero lo conoces hace poco

-Sí, eso es lo que me sorprende. Sabes me estoy empezando a creer esa idea tuya de que mi alma fue la que escribió eso

-Pero ya verás que todo se resolverá. A propósito ¿Te entregaron el periódico hoy?

-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Has visto la parte donde te vienen las revistas?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo y luego me vuelves a llamar ¿Ok?

-Ok

Colgué y dejé el teléfono en mi cama, baje las escaleras y me di cuenta de que era la única despierta, que raro Lunes en la mañana y era la única lista, debe ser por lo poco que duermo últimamente. Recogí el periódico del suelo y vi las revistas, no había nada en particular pero al llegar a la mitad vi una revista que en la portada había una chica de pelo castaño medio anaranjadito, con ojos verdes a punto de besar a un chico de pelo castaño chocolate, con ojos profundos color ámbar, ¡En un balcón! ¡Por Dios es mi foto! ¡¿Y si alguien la ve? ¡¿Qué hablas Sakura? Viene en todos los periódicos del país ¡De hecho todo el mundo la ve! Al abrirlo salían algunas de las fotos que me tomé con mi mamá, algunas de las fotos que me con los modelos pero… ¡Salían todas las fotos atrevidas que me tomé con Syaoran Li! ¡Si ve esto mi hermano! ¡Será mi burla de toda la vida! ¡Qué vergüenza! Llamé a Tomoyo inmediatamente y le pregunté el ¡¿Por qué salía todas mis fotos atrevidas con Syaoran? Y ella simplemente dijo "Es que Alberto me dijo que parecía que tenían buena química y que las fotos habían salido muy naturales y eso era lo primordial de todo" Que coraje.

-¿Qué es eso monstruo?- Dijo mi hermano, quién más, arrancándome la revista ¡Me va a molestar de por vida! ¡No!- ¿Quién es el mocoso de las últimas fotos?

-No es un mocoso es Li, es un chico muy dedicado con lo que hace

-Actúas como si lo conocieras bien ¿Sabes dónde vive?- Dice yendo a la cocina

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no se escapa de mi- ¡Estaba afilando un cuchillo! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Sí, esto… ¡Me voy! – Agarré mi maleta, salí corriendo de la casa con mi dinero en la mano

Mi hermano si está loco, ¡¿Quería matar a Syaoran? Si fue él el que menos quiso aprovecharse de la situación, hasta André, el chico gay que me cae de maravilla, quiso jugar un poco conmigo pero él nada que ver. ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestra foto fue tan real? Huy a mi gustarme eso.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Eriol?

-¡Espérame no!

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Acompañe a mi hermana hasta su trabajo y está cerca de aquí y estaba yendo a la estación y te encontré.

Nakuru Akisuki, media hermana mayor de Eriol, ella lo adora y él la adora son un modelo de hermanos a seguir, que envidia, yo quiero a una hermana mayor tan cariñosa como ella. En fin Nakuru aparte de ser la hermana mayor de Eriol es también el primer amor de mi hermano. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Llegamos a la estación hablando de cosas sin sentido, entramos en el tren y como siempre él estaba ahí mirándome con una sonrisa sumamente dulce y sus ojos mirándome con cariño ¡Que lindura! Pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando Eriol se sentó a mi costado.

-Hola Li

-Hola Sakura

-Él es Eriol, un amigo

-Un gusto- Y se limito a leer unos papeles, es raro me dijo "Nos vemos el lunes en el tren" de una forma tan dulce que no entiendo porque ahora no, apenas quiere mirarme

-Oye Sakura mira- Eriol sacó de su maletín… ¡La revista! ¡No puede ser! ¡La portada, no de nuevo!

Miré a mi alrededor y todo el mundo la veía, una niña pequeña estaba con la suya en manos y me sonreía a mí y a Syaoran, cuando lo miré a él, también se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo la tenía. Los dos estábamos tan apenados es que ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!...

¿Saben? Algo que aprendía es que la vida sigue a pesar de que algunas cosas salgan mal, cuando terminé con Yukito, creo que fue el error más grande de mi vida y sin querer aún no lo supero, también creo que fue un error, alguna vez hace tiempo y sin querer, jugar con los sentimientos de un chico para causarle celos a el otro a quién dejé, eso es lo que más me ha pesado en conciencia toda mi vida.

De camino en la escuela Eriol se ganó mi confianza y le conté sobre la primera pagina de mi diario, en donde mencioné por primera vez a Kero y parece que él supiera mucho del tema primero con el sueño y luego con esto ¿Qué me dijo? Pues me dijo "Lo más probable es que Tomoyo haya tenido razón y la que escribía todo eso fuera tu alma, se que suena ilógico pero tú pareces ser de las personas que tienen un don, el don de salir de tu cuerpo y ver lo que hay en el mundo sin este es arriesgado porque algunas nunca pueden regresar a sus cuerpos y mueren, en el caso de tu gato puede ser que hayas conocido a una pobre alma sin rumbo que se haya encariñado contigo y cuando despertaste se quedó sólo viéndote de lejos, extrañándote y esta criatura vuelva a nacer y el destino lo junto contigo de nuevo para estar siempre a su lado hasta que le llegue su final otra vez, ese gato es muy especial" Yo le asentí le pregunté ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ese tema? El me respondió con melancolía en sus ojos "Mi mamá antes de morir me contaba mucho de esos temas".

"Lo más probable es que tu gato sea el ser que te haya cuidado todo el tiempo que dormías".

El día como de costumbre fue muy largo y aburrido. Lo que me pareció extraño es que a todos los que estaban en la clase de literatura con el profesor viejo verde ¿Recuerdan? Tenían sus ensayos en la mano y a mí no me lo han entregado. Mi libro se llama "Amelia sin amor" trata de una chica de 15 años que al terminar con su novio cuya relación duro 2 meses siente que nadie la va a querer igual y que terminará a los 30 años sola y vieja o quizá divorciada con 2 hijos porque su esposo no la quiso como quería y se imagina cosas de cómo hubiera sido si… en todo el libro busca a alguien, quiere buscar a su verdadero amor con tan sólo 15 años, no se pero como que la historia me suena un poco a la vida de alguien. No digan que a mí ¿Eh? Los estoy vigilando…

-Entonces amaso circularmente la masa

-Sí, y poco a poco pones las pasas

-De acuerdo

Panes dulces con pasas la especialidad de Tomoyo en la cocina y mi nuevo desafío. Quiero aprender muy bien eso para regalar a todos mis amigos y a mis padres. Quiero que de verdad les guste así lo haré como desayuno a menudo, dirán que engordaron por mi culpa pero los hice feliz cuando los comieron.

-Ten

-¡Todos estos son para mí!

-Claro Sakura después de todo tú los hiciste

-Pero son demasiados

-Si se nos pasó un poco la mano, ¡Pero están deliciosos! Sakura tienes un don, ¿En serio es tu primera vez haciéndolos?

-Sí

-¿De verdad no te puedes quedar un poco más de tiempo?

-No, perdón es que le dije a mi mamá que estaría a las 8 en casa, como mi hermano ya se mudo ella esta sensible

-Bueno, ni modo, saludos a tus padres

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana

Si, su pregunta del siglo contestada, mi hermano se mudo por fin y mi mamá está melancólica, se la para viendo fotos de cuando él era bebé o cuando tenía unos 7 años. Mi hermano dice que nos vendrá a visitar diario así que no se preocupa tanto, pero se preocupa más por mí ahora, creo que tiene miedo de que yo también me vaya. Eso me beneficia en algo porque ahora me da más dinero para el taxi pero como me voy en tren me sobra aún más y eso está bien porque de la casa de Tomoyo a la mía cuesta un montón y no caminaría hasta la estación con una enorme canasta llena de panes dulces con pasas.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde compro esos panes?- Dijo el taxista

-No los compre, yo los hice- Dije sonriéndole tiernamente- ¿Quiere uno? Tengo muchos

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias señorita!- Dijo probando un pedazo- ¡Está delicioso! ¡En serio! ¡Todas mis felicitaciones!

-Gracias

Me encanta cuando la gente dice que le gusta mi comida, ciento una enorme felicidad y satisfacción. Me gustaría cocinar para siempre así veré a todos sonreír.

-Se va cobrando, de la esquina a la derecha

-De acuerdo

No sé por qué pero por la cuadra anterior se empezó a oler como a quemado. ¿Habrá una parrillada?

-¡Orales!- Dijo el taxista con su tono mexicano muy llamativo

-¿Qué sucede?- Dije saliendo rápido del taxi- ¡Mi casa!

Mi casa, el ático estaba ardiendo en llamas, era espantosa la escena. Dejé la canasta en el suelo y salí corriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¡Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Mamá ¿Qué pasó?

-¡No lo sé Sakura! ¡El ático se prendió en llamas de la nada! ¡Los bomberos llegarán en un instante! – Vi a mi alrededor y encontré a mi papá, mi hermano y claro mi mamá, pero faltaba alguien muy especial

-¡Kero! ¡¿Mamá dónde está Kero?

-No lo encontré antes de salir Sakura lo siento

No dudé ni un instante y me dirigí corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces Sakura?

Mi familia empezó a perseguirme pero los bomberos llegaron y los detuvieron, mientras yo entré a la casa donde el calor era sofocante, peor que cuando cocinas con las ventanas cerradas, creo que las únicas personas que pueden entender esto son las que han estado en un incendio, el vivir ese calor sofocante que hace que la piel te arda con solo entrar ese sentimiento de asfixie. El humo era atroz si conocía bien a Kero sabría que a él le encanta dormir en el ático y la entrada al ático es desde mi habitación, lo más seguro es que mi cuarto sea la habitación que más se destroce. Entré a mi cuarto y jale para abajo las escaleras, subí y todo se encontraba en llamas, absolutamente todo y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¡¿Dónde estás Kero? ¡KERO!

Movía las cajas de un lugar a otro, las cogía por la parte que no se estaba incendiando, mientras le decía adiós a todos mis recuerdos, adiós a los adornos de navidades pasadas, adiós a los juguetes que mamá quería que yo les diera a mis hijas en el futuro, adiós a todo.

-¡Kero! ¡KERO!

Entre dos cajas estaba Kero, echado, al parecer no se podía parar.

-¡Kero! ¿Te rompiste la pata? No te preocupes saldremos de aquí.

Lo cargue y rápidamente bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta que mi cuarto todo era de alfombras, así que de hecho las únicas habitaciones que se incendiarían sería el ático y mi habitación, agarré mi diario y lo guardé en mi bolso que tenía colgando. Intenté ir hacia la puerta sin tambalearme pero se me hacía casi imposible, el humo me mareaba y me hacía perder el equilibrio. Cuando por fin llegué a las escaleras pensé que había avanzado bastante ya que apenas podía ponerme en pie. En las escaleras estaba ya desmayándome estaba apoyada en las barandas sin poder respirar, escuchaba que Kero me maullaba y me lamía la mano, como si estuviera preocupado por mí.

-No te preocupes Kero, porque todo va a estar bien

Hice el mayor esfuerzo de todos y bajé por completo las escaleras, estaba agitada, apenas podía respirar pero camine un poco hasta la puerta y me tope con un señor que al gritar "Señorita" me desmaye. No veía nada pero lo escuchaba y sentía todo. Sentía que el señor me cargaba, sentí que alguien me quitaba a Kero de las manos y escuchaba a mis padres y a mi hermano gritar mi nombre. Me colocaron una máscara de aire y me llevaron al hospital.

Algunos dirán que soy una tonta por preocuparme tanto por un animal. Y si me preguntan ¿Por qué lo hice? Yo les diré que lo hice porque amo a mi gato aparte no podía quitarme de la cabeza la voz de Eriol diciéndome "Lo más probable es que tu gato sea el ser que te haya cuidado todo el tiempo que dormías".

Lo único que quería hacer era proteger al ser que más me quiso en vida y antes de nacer. Acaso… ¿Está mal?


	8. Cita y sorpresas

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_26 de setiembre de 1996:_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy día fui a una feria que estaba en Tomoeda, me encontré con Syaoran, es ilógico pero siento que este chico puede sentirme. Debe tener algo especial aún así me da miedo su mirada. _

_Pero ¡Imagínate toda la feria se prendió en llamas! No sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía si podía hacer algo. Kero me dijo que sí, pero no estoy segura de lo que pasó._

_Es extraño, estoy en Tomoeda pero también estoy en España, durmiendo en el hospital._

-De nuevo en el hospital…

Hola a todos soy yo, Sakura, si estoy de nuevo en el hospital. Se supone que debo dormir pero me siento de maravilla, ya no tengo nada. Mamá dice que salí en todos los reportajes y mañana en todos los periódicos ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Kero? Kero está bien, se rompió una pata, está en el veterinario ahora y me lo devolverán pasado mañana.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-¿Qué crees que hago?

-¿Esto es un sueño? Hay genial, ahora no distingo entre un sueño y la realidad

-Olvídate de eso ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! –Me jaló hasta su pecho y me apretó muy fuerte ¿Él me abrazó?

-¿E… Eriol?

-Estábamos preocupados por ti

-¿Estábamos?

-Sí yo estaba en la casa de Tomoyo cuando vimos las noticias y ahí estabas

-Pero tú no estabas con Tomoyo, tú sólo eres el sueño que tengo con el novio de mi mejor amiga, okey eso sonó muy raro pero es la verdad, tú no existes- Dije sonriéndole y al fijar mi mirada el también me sonrió muy tiernamente ¿De verdad tanto se preocupó por mi? Al parecer él y yo hemos forjado una extraña amistad, pero muy linda a su modo

Mamá dijo que las únicas habitaciones que se destrozaron fueron mi cuarto y el ático. Cuando lo reconstruyan todo, el antiguo cuarto de mi hermano será el mío y el mío será el de visitas. Hasta entonces mis padres se quedarán con Touya y yo me quedaré con Tomoyo, ya que se ofreció a cuidarme. Mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo pero la convencí de algún modo y ella se encargó de convencer a papá que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Lo estuve viendo un poco y ha estado tirado en su cama sin poder dormir por mucho tiempo –Me senté en el borde de la cama

-Syaoran…- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y el cerró los ojos como si pudiera sentirme- Sea lo que sea que te moleste, no te preocupes que todo estará bien

-Gracias… - ¡¿Eh?

- Sakura ¿Acaso él también puede oírte? ¿Qué eres, una especie de bruja?

-Si te dijera que no lo sé ¿Me creerías?

Suerte… Algunos decían que eso fue lo que tuve para poder sobrevivir, yo más que nada pienso que fue determinación, tenía que sobrevivir, ¡Tenía que sobrevivir! Pues… aún me queda mucho por vivir. Aparte no estaba lista para irme. No podía sin por lo menos cumplir una misión. ¿Cuál misión? Aún no lo sé pero pronto sabré cuál es.

-¡Bienvenida Sakura! –Gritó Tomoyo abrasándome- ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Herida? ¿Quemada?

-No Tomoyo, no tengo nada de eso, Tal vez sólo unos raspones en la cara y brazos pero no más

-Ven vamos arriba, tendremos todo el día para nosotras ya que ninguna irá a la escuela hoy

-¡No! Esto Tomoyo…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

-Es que tengo que ir a la estación de tren… -Me sonrió dulcemente

-De acuerdo

Parecía aliviada, y me volvió a abrazar. No preguntó el por qué quería ir a la estación, simplemente me entendió. Tomoyo es la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener, es buena y dulce, educada y tranquila, es toda una princesa. Hasta Eriol le dice princesa Tomoyo ¡Y es tan lindo! Pero en serio parece una princesa, también es muy atractiva, no sé cómo no se anima a ser modelo ya que ella es hermosa.

Cuando llegamos a la estación Tomoyo se quedó atrás mío y no dijo nada ella ya sabía que yo buscaba a alguien pero tampoco preguntó a quién. La persona que buscaba no se encontraba por ningún lado. La gente se disperso ya que algunos estaban empezando a entrar al tren, y ahí pude yo divisar su alta y esbelta figura.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Espera!

Fui corriendo hacia él dejando a Tomoyo atrás y le jalé el brazo. Él se volteo y me miró fría y seriamente, nunca me había mirado de esa manera ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos o cuando casi lo mato ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-¡¿Estás bien?- Lo miré apenada, con mis raspones y heridas en la cara pero él seguía mirándome fríamente y se soltó de mí

-No lo sé, pregúntatelo a ti

Subió al tren y vi como este cerraba sus puertas en mi cara. Se alejaba poco a poco y yo ahí como mensa sin hacer nada preguntándome si Syaoran ¿Estará bien? Mientras Tomoyo se acercaba despacio, puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Está bien Sakura, ya pasó, vamos a casa tengo una sorpresa para ti

-Sí…

Tomoyo siempre supo a qué vine, siempre supo qué pasaría después y siempre supo como actuaría yo. Definitivamente Tomoyo lo sabía todo sin preguntarme. Yo la quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin ella.

-¡Sakura tu sorpresa está en tu cuarto!

-¡Bien pero no es necesario!

-¡Sólo ve!

Escuché un maullido desde las escaleras, subí corriendo y abrí la puerta precipitadamente para encontrar en mi cama una grabación de un maullido. ¡Qué tal trampa! Vi que había una nota pegado en la grabadora que decía "Voltea" Vi a Tomoyo parada en la puerta con algo entre sus brazos.

-¡Kero!

Tomoyo me lo pasó y lo alcé dando un montón de vueltas. Lo acerqué a mí y lo acaricié mientras me ronroneaba. Tenía una pata rota pero Tomoyo me dijo que se curaría en unas dos semanas.

-Me alegro que estés bien Kero, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti

Nos la pasamos todo el día jugando con Kero o maquillándonos y haciendo manualidades con Tomoyo hasta que caímos muertas en el sofá. Nos dormimos profundamente.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levantó temprano para ir a la escuela, el doctor dijo que por esta semana no debía ir a la escuela, con Kero no me sentía sola pero si debo admitir que me aburría. Cuando Tomoyo llegaba estaba ocupada haciendo tarea y se acostaba temprano. Yo apenas podía dormir, tampoco Eriol muy inusualmente no vino, así que cada noche cuando me iba a dormir pensaba en ¿Qué estará haciendo Syaoran ahora? Me pregunto ¿En qué estará pensando ahora? Pero era claro que no en mi.

-¿Kero? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño tampoco podías dormir en las noches? –Él me maullaba por lo que yo lo tomaba como un sí –Eras tan chiquito cuando Yukito me entrego la caja en donde te encontrabas

_(Recuerdos de hace 3 años…)_

_-¡Yukito me dio el gatito más lindo del mundo! Pero ahora ¿Cómo te llamo?_

_¿Miel? Ese es tu color pero es muy femenino. Mmm… mi hermano dijo que podía ponerle Salvaje pero es demasiado lindo sólo porque le araño la mano de casualidad no le voy a poner así._

_Mmm… Papá cuando vino de la última excavación me contó una historia cómo se llamaba… el perro… ¿Cerberos? Pero este no es un perro… ¡Que sea Cero!_

_-Cero, ya son las 3 am ¡Ve a dormir! ¡Ya pues Cero! _

Recuerdo que yo no sabía qué hacer para que te quedaras dormido, estaba desesperada así que hice algo que ahora que lo pienso fue la excusa perfecta para llamarlo.

_-¿Hola?_

_-¡Hola!...Esto…_

_-¿Sakura?_

_-Sí, buenas noches Yukito, perdón por llamar tan tarde, es que Cero no quiere dormir y yo tampoco puedo sabiendo que él está despierto ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_-Primero ¿Cero? ¿Te refieres al gato?_

_-Sí_

_-Sakura ese no es un buen nombre para un gato, más suena a un perro ¿Porqué no intentas algo cómo Kero? O como dicen en Japón Kero-chan _

_-¿Kero? Suena lindo… Pero aún no sé cómo hacer para que se duerma_

_-Bueno es un bebé después de todo. Abrígalo, arrúllalo un poco y si quieres cántale algo, si no funciona eso vuélveme a llamar_

_-¡Gracias! Y… Perdón por llamar a esta hora_

_-No te preocupes. Sakura, que tengas dulces sueños mi pequeña princesa…_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Yukito me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, él siempre será así. ¿Verdad? …

¿Kero?... Ya se durmió.

Buenas noches Kero, mi pequeño guardián…

-¡Ya me voy!

Escuché la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo en la mañana mientras se despedía apurada junto con su mamá, pensando que seguía dormida y no que estaba espiándola desde mi puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Todo olía tan bien. Se podía apreciar el olor del pan tostado con mantequilla, el olor del cacao esperando en la mesa a que lo tome, todo parecía perfecto como si hubiera sido sacado de una historia escrita por una niña pequeña que en todo lo que ve se refleja paz.

Las personas que trabajan para la madre de Tomoyo esperaban cerca de la mesa a que yo me despertara. Yo dejé a Kero durmiendo en la cama bajé pero en vez de ir a desayunar les dije:

-Lo que sobró del almuerzo de ayer ¿Fue bastante no?

-Sí señorita ¿Qué intenta decir?

-Caliéntelo y sírvamelo en una lonchera por favor

-Sí como usted diga ¿No va a desayunar?

-No por ahora no

Yo no dejo que las sirvientas hagan mi comida del almuerzo, no tienen porque ya que yo no vivo aquí y no es su obligación cocinarme. Yo en toda esta semana he cocinado el almuerzo para todos en la casa y a veces como ayer se me pasó la mano un poco y sobró bastante, ahora con mi cara llenándose de gotas de sudor por correr hacia la estación. No podía estar ni un día más sin verlo ¡Necesitaba verlo! ¡Siento que algo me falta si no lo veo siquiera en un sueño! Es… es como una droga para mí.

Entré a la estación y divise su clásica figura entrando al tren.

-¡Syaoran!

Él volteó y se quedó mirándome, yo fui hacia él y le cogí el brazo, estaba apenada más que avergonzada. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo pero aún no me atrevía a verle a la cara.

-¿Qué…qué quieres?

-Perdona

-¿Pero por…

-¡Perdóname si hice algo malo! ¡Perdóname Li!

-No te preocupes… - Me levantó la cara con su mano y me miró a los ojos- Tú no has hecho nada malo, soy yo quién me complico la vida, ya no te preocupes por eso es que yo soy muy gruñón – Se rió un poco- ¿Viniste sólo por eso?

-¡No! Esto… Yo cociné esto y pensé que como comer siempre de las cafeterías es malo quise esto… traértelo para que lo comas tú

-Jaja enserio huele delicioso, espera un segundo

Syaoran Li sonreía, era buena señal, sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y puso su cara diferente, cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-¿Hola? Habla Syaoran Li. Bueno es que hoy mi mujer se puso mal y tengo que cuidarla, perdóneme – Colgó y guardo su teléfono mientras me veía

-¡¿Tienes mujer?

-No tontita le dije eso para que me crea, es que bueno es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo- Dije curiosamente

-¿No estás ocupada?

-No, para nada

Si fue una historia larga. Nos presentamos formalmente y fuimos a un parque muy bonito fue como un picnic pero sin el mantel. ¡Adivinen! ¡Le encantó mi comida! ¡Wuhuuuuuu! ¿La historia? ¿Hay de verdad quieren que les cuente? Bueno… La cosa es que él tiene 18 años y se acaba de divorciar. Sí divorciar, se casó muy joven con su prima lejana y nunca la amo realmente. Sólo se casaron por civil y lo que más querían saber ¡No tiene hijos! Técnicamente es todo libre. Su ex se llama Mei ling Li y obligaron a Syaoran a casarse con ella. Y para quedar en claro algo, ella ya no vive con él, aun que creo que eso es algo obvio.

-¿Y porqué tu madre te obligó a casarte con ella?

-Porque mi madre y su madre son muy buenas amigas y desde que eran jóvenes se ilusionaron de que algún día la hija de una de ellas y el hijo de una de ellas estuvieran juntos, por eso al tanto insistir me case con ella al ver que no podía quererla más que como a una amiga decidimos separarnos

-Valla debió ser muy duro

-No realmente, sólo es que me hubiera gustado casarme con alguien sólo una vez pero tampoco debo dejar que ese deseo me malogre la vida. Lo que más me enoja es que mi madre insistía mucho y cuando le dije que me iba a divorciar de Mei ling me dijo que siempre quiso que yo fuera feliz con quien yo quiera

-Algún día la encontrarás Li no te preocupes por eso

-Sí… puede ser que se encuentre al otro lado del mundo- Dijo mirando al cielo- O puede ser de que este justo a mi lado- Dijo mirándome a la cara, para no enrojecer como de costumbre bajé la mirada y cambié radicalmente el tema con una que se me ocurriera rápido

-Oye ¿Por qué en tu familia hay nombres muy raros? Mei ling Li, Syaoran Li y para colmo que hace una rato me dijiste que se escribe Xiao Lang Li

-Es que son chinos, mi familia y yo venimos de Hong Kong

-¡De Hong Kong!

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer fue algo extraño soñé que un chico de ropas chinas descendía mejor dicho saltaba de un edificio cerca a la torre de Tokyo, lo curioso es que yo ya no vivo ni cerca de Japón_

-Sí ¿Por qué pasa algo?

-No nada, continua por favor

-Bueno, pero cuando tenía 10 nos mudamos a una pequeña ciudad japonesa se llamaba Tomoeda y era muy acogedora lo malo es que en ese entonces era muy serio

-Tomoeda…

-Sí ¿Por qué esa cara?

_Querido diario:_

_En fin ¿Recuerdas al chico de ropas chinas? Se llama Syaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong, es muy serio y se sienta en el asiento que se encuentra detrás del que me sentaba yo cuando vivía en Tomoeda. Su mirada es muy penetrante, me da escalofríos y ni siquiera me ve. _

-Es que yo también vivía en Tomoeda cuando era pequeña y estudiaba en la primaria Tomoeda recuerdo que era un lugar muy apacible

-Valla, yo también estudiaba en esa primaria, tal vez nos conocimos pero no nos dimos cuenta. Cuándo te fuiste a vivir aquí

-Cuando tenía 8 años

-Entonces fue imposible ya que yo recién fui halla a los 10 años. Pero qué suerte no estuviste en el incendio

-¿Incendio?

-Sí en la feria anual de Tomoeda

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy día fui a una feria que estaba en Tomoeda, me encontré con Syaoran, es ilógico pero siento que este chico puede sentirme. Debe tener algo especial aún así me da miedo su mirada. _

_Pero ¡Imagínate toda la feria se prendió en llamas! No sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía si podía hacer algo._

-¿Sabes por qué me enojé contigo por arriesgarte en el incendio?- Así que por eso era- Me enojé contigo porque me acordaste a una niña que vi que se metió entre las llamas y no salió más, pensé que había muerto pero no se reporto ningún caso de muertes, tenía miedo de que tú también desaparecieras

-Eso no pasaría

-Pero si al final lo hiciste, acabas de reaparecer – Dijo sonriendo

Eso era raro, todo lo que salía en mi diario, todo absolutamente todo se podría decir que pasó. El chico de ropas chinas, la escuela Tomoeda, el incendio en la feria ¡Todo! Traté de olvidarme de eso pero agobia mi mente.

-¡Esto está buenísimo Sakura! ¡Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo!

-Gracias Li

-Me gusto más cuando me llamaste Syaoran en la estación

-Sí perdona no debí llamarte con tanta confianza

-No te disculpes- Dijo con tono de desilusión

Después de eso ¡Todo fue maravilloso! Fuimos a su departamento y en el camino me cogió la mano, pero dijo que era porque yo me demoraba mucho caminando ¡Pero lo hizo! ¡Me cogió la mano! En su departamento me sirvió un poco de limonada mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su cuarto, yo muy desconfiadamente no la tome, chicas siempre recuerden que hay que ser precavidas aún si es un chico súper lindo o eso aparenta ser, cuando salió tenía puesta una ropa muy casual comparada con el traje que siempre usa que por cierto también se le ve bien. Bajamos y él sacó su moto, la verdad no sé mucho de marcas de motos o de carros pero les puedo decir que era una moto negra y muy linda. Le pregunté ¿Si tiene una moto porqué va en el tren? Y me dijo que la moto no era suya si no del esposo de su hermana que está en la ciudad por unos días. ¡Fue divertidísimo! Cada vez que aceleraba yo aprovechaba y le abrazaba por la espalda, lo gracioso fue que varias veces él aceleraba y luego desaceleraba y yo simplemente como ya les dije aprovechaba la situación.

Paseamos por todos lados, fuimos al cine ¡Compartimos la mismas palomitas!, después me invitó un helado ¡Su sabor favorito es el chocolate! Pero yo amo la fresa, paseamos por un parque muy grande donde una parte estaba oscura y tenía como un pequeño lago por donde las luciérnagas salían ¡Era tan bonito! Ahí nos pusimos a charlar. Descubrí que quiere estudiar arqueología para convertirse en un gran arqueólogo al igual que mi papá y que por ahora trabaja en una oficina y que se encarga de leer artículos o historias para una editorial y se encarga de decir si son buenos o no para que los apruebe. Ahora está leyendo una historia interesante fue el término que uso, muy buena, lo que le hacía reír es que era una historia para chicas y lo había escrito un cincuentón con cara de pervertido. No sé porque pero esas características me suenan.

Me preguntó dónde me estaba quedando ahora y le dije que yo le indicaría por dónde ir. Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche ¡Pero me la había pasado increíble!

Cuando llegamos Syaoran bajó rápido y me ayudó a mí a bajar ¡Es todo un caballero! Toqué el timbre de la reja y avisé que era yo, las enormes rejas de la entrada se abrieron automáticamente y Syaoran se quedó viendo la mansión anonado.

-Gracias por todo Li

-No, al contrario gracias a ti por librarme de un día en la oficina y por ese magnífico almuerzo

-De nada, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Sakura- Me besó en la frente y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por no ponerme roja este día, se arruinó. Se subió a su moto se puso su casco y me miró- Gracias por la cita

-Ci… ci… ci… ¡Cita!

-Sí, buenas noches- Y aceleró

¡Tuve una cita con Syaoran Li! ¡Qué emoción! Entré rápido a la casa, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, como Kero estaba durmiendo no hice ruido. Me cambié por mi pijama, me lavé los dientes y me acosté junto a Kero esperando a que llegara Tomoyo, pero en el cansancio me quede dormida.

Hoy fue un día espectacular a pesar de lo extraño que fue en la tarde, me moría por decírselo a Tomoyo en la mañana, pero algo pasó, cuando me levanté me dijeron que Tomoyo nunca llegó anoche. Me pregunto si estará bien…

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos un poquito tarde, creo que me demore mucho con el capítulo jejeje perdonen pero ya saben que por las fechas bueno… las compras de navidad la falta de dinero y tiempo mucho! Pero espero que les guste que mejor para terminar el año que con una cita! :D no creen? Sé que también es un poco tarde pero ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y Próspero año nuevo 2011! Hay que horror se acerca el 2012 aaa! Jajaja no se preocupen no va a pasar nada ese año y disfrútenlo con todas las personas que quieren!

Los quiere mucho Sare-chan ^^

Ahora me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Tomoyo? O.o?


	9. Amigo de la infancia

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

(Tomoyo´s POV)

Sentía una mano suave acariciarme la cara con delicadeza y que también me acariciaba el pelo, pero aún así no desperté, estaba realmente exhausta. No sabía que era tan agotador pero lo disfruté mucho a pesar que el inicio duele un poco luego sientes una enorme satisfacción y lo mejor de todo es que lo compartí con la persona más importante de mi vida.

La luz del sol que no era tan potente era suficiente para incomodarme y hacer que me levante, me ponga una enorme camisa, me dirija al baño y tome una ducha fría. Mamá me dijo ayer que se iba a ir a Paris y se iba a quedar por 4 días, pensé que tendría la fuerza para ir a casa ayer en la madrugada pero no podía siquiera moverme, Sakura debe estar preocupada por mí. Me vestí con la ropa con la que vine en la noche y bajé las escaleras lentamente. En la mesa ya estaba el desayuno servido, unas tostadas con café recién hecho que eran acompañados con una carta.

_Tomoyo:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_Perdóname, ayer dijiste que preferías llegar a casa anoche pero se me era imposible despertarte al verte dormida por el cansancio que te cause. Tengo que irme a mi trabajo de medio tiempo sino con gusto te acompañaría a desayunar, perdóname, espero que te guste lo que te preparé, sé que no es mucho pero te saciará, espero. Recuerda que te amo mucho mi princesa Tomoyo._

_Eriol._

No debía preocuparse tanto por mí, no fue su culpa yo quise que fuera así, pero debo admitir que es muy tierno al preocuparse por mí ¿Será el encanto inglés? Sí, supongo que sí.

En este momento tengo varias opciones, puedo ir a casa a explicarle todo a Sakura o puedo ir a ver que tanto pasó ayer con mi queridísimo amigo, que debo hacer una visita inesperada, será interesante hace mucho que no lo veo. Sí, iré a darle una visita sorpresa para más que nada reírme de su cara de sorpresa.

¿Dónde quedaba su departamento? Sé que era cerca de un parque, en un edificio crema, ¡En la calle Madrid! Claro… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? De veras tengo que ir a visitarlo seguido. Estoy cerca sí creo que si voy tranquilamente caminando.

(Sakura´s POV)

¡¿Dónde está Tomoyo? ¡Necesito contarle lo de ayer! ¡Es urgentísimo! ¡Tiene que saber! ¡Tiene que ayudarme! Con ¡¿Cómo conquistar a alguien? Porque la verdad no sé cómo Yukito se fijó antes en mí, porque no soy linda tampoco muy divertida, sólo soy yo. En cambio ella es tan delicada y fina que cualquier hombre quisiera estar con ella, Eriol debe considerarse muy afortunado.

Dejé caer mi diario a la cama y Kero que ya podía caminar con las 3 patas que le sobraban y empezó a arañarlo.

-¡No Kero, no! ¡Eso no se araña!

Mi diario… La razón por la que estoy tan confundida, ayer cuando hablaba cada palabra me recordaba a lo que estaba escrito aquí. ¡No puedo más! ¡Lo ocultaré! ¡No lo leeré más! Simplemente lo guardaré en el cajón de mi cómoda. Ahora si ya me cansé de esperar, llamaré a Tomoyo y le diré que tengo que hablar con ella urgente.

(Tomoyo´s POV)

¡Caminé por media hora! ¡Pero al fin llegué! A la casa de mi querido amigo, a quién debo visitar más seguido, al parecer. Toqué el timbre y nadie me contestaba supongo que seguirá durmiendo creo que haré una llamadita. Pero seguiré tocando el timbre hasta que me responda. Vi su moto estacionada y vi que las ruedas estaban enlodadas, al parecer ha salido hace poco. Recordé que hace tiempo me dijo que en caso de emergencia la copia de la llave de su departamento estaba escondida en la maceta al costado de la puerta, la encontré y entré.

-¡Hey! ¡Amigo, despierta! ¡Es tarde!

-¿Ah? ¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Tomoyo qué haces aquí? ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?

-CALMA…- Le sonreí- Le dije a los de tu trabajo que era tu mujer y que te perdonen ya que por cuidarme tampoco vas a ir hoy

-¡¿Qué! Tomoyo ¿Cómo sabías que…

-Una amiga

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, mientras tocaba el timbre para que ALGUIEN me ABRA LA PUERTA y una amiga me mandó un mensaje de voz ya que en la noche lo dejé en vibrador, mira cómo me enteré de que ayer no fuiste a trabajar Syaoran…

Saqué mi celular y busqué el mensaje de Sakura, al encontrarlo subí todo el volumen.

_¿Hola? Tomoyo ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? ¡Me estás preocupando! ¡Tienes que llamarme! ¡No sabes lo que me pasó ayer! ¡Fue tan genial! Conozco a un chico y me salimos y ¡Fue tan lindo! Fuimos al cine y a comer un helado y hablamos en el parque, así ¡Montamos en la moto del esposo de su hermana! Es tan rápida y es bonita su color es negro y muy grande, a claro su nombre es Syaoran, pero también pasó algo extraño…- _Colgué

-Hey ¿Por qué cuelgas?

-Porque hasta ahí puedes escuchar tú

-¿Acaso tú lo sabes todo?

-No, aún no lo sé todo- Me senté con el rostro serio e inexpresivo mientras es se paraba para mirarme de frente- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que conocías a mi amiga?

-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que era tu amiga!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! – Lo miré a los ojos

-¡Dime la verdad Syaoran!

- No lo sé… Ella es… ella es única, es alegre, divertida, seria ¡Todo! Pero creo que, no sé. A mí me gustan las mayores, tú lo sabes

-¿Fue por mí?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Fue por mí que te hice daño que ya no te gustan las menores y luego por Mei Ling que tiene tu edad y las cosas no funcionaron?

-¡No! Tomoyo tú me hiciste muy feliz durante esos 2 meses hace 5 años

-¡Pero puede ser que tengas resentimiento hasta ahora! – Me acerqué a él y le cogí sus hombros- Yo soy la amiga de la infancia de Eriol y tú también lo eres, cuando yo tenía 12 años nos presentaron y nos enamoramos después confundí las cosas y terminé contigo para que después de 5 meses estuviera con Eriol hasta ahora ¡¿Y si estabas ocultando dolor todos estos años? – Dije agarrándole el rostro y evitando que las lágrimas se corran por mi rostro- No dejes que Sakura se te escape por una mala experiencia conmigo, ella es una gran chica… Es linda… y…y muy tierna, pero que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño aunque seas mi mejor amigo para toda la vida, ella siempre va a ser mi mejor amiga y no sólo eso sino también mi prima y…

-¡Tomoyo! – Me calló con el dedo y me secó las lágrimas- Si no te he dicho que me gusta Sakura es porque apenas la conozco, no porque no quiera nada con ella, aunque cuando ella entró por primera vez en el tren sentí desde un principio que ella no era una chica muy usual

-Entonces ella aún tiene esperanzas ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

-Pero es verdad…

-¿Qué?

-Tú me cortaste cuando estaba de mal humor y eso me dolió mucho, cuando empezaste con Eriol mi alma se desgarró pero no dije nada y sonreía como siempre, me encantaba verte feliz y me dolía bastante, todos estos años he estado enamorado de ti. Cuando me casé con Mei Ling a la única persona que pude ver en ese vestido blanco fue a ti. Pero yo no soy el indicado, fui tu primer novio y no fui el único eso te lo aseguré cuando me cortaste. Ver a mi mejor amiga con mi mejor amigo juntos por 5 años y felices me encanta, quiero que siempre estés sonriendo, porque eres mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y siempre lo serás

-¡Te quiero mucho Syaoran!- Lo abracé y él me correspondió el abrazo

-Yo también te quiero mucho Tomoyo

-Pero… Dime ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura que la moto era del hermano de tu esposa? ¿No que fuiste tú el que se rompió la espalda trabajando para ahorrarla? ¿Por qué vas en el tren?

-Es que…- Se quedó pensando un buen rato- Es poco profesional llegar en moto al trabajo

-Claro… pero no lo es llegar caminando al trabajo porque tomaste el tren ya que no tenías dinero para un taxi- me miró con recelo y yo sonreí pícaramente – Entonces quiere decir que mi amiga tiene muchas posibilidades. Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, hazme un favor, pasa por el trabajo de Eriol y dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe- le guiñe un ojo y me despedí

Salí del departamento y bajé los tres pisos, caminé unas 2 cuadras y tome un taxi, no pienso caminar más. Aparte cuando llegue a casa Sakura me va a regañar por no llegar ayer o me va a contar todo lo que le pasó. Una de las dos es que a veces Sakura se comporta como mi madre…

-¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Sabes que tenía algo importante que decirte! ¡Ayer fue genial! ¡Pero aún debiste llamar para avisar jovencita! – Me equivoqué, me criticó ¡Por las 2 cosas! ¡Al mismo tiempo!- ¡Fue tan lindo Syaoran!

-A ver Sakura, ya técnicamente me lo contaste por el mensaje ahora lo importante ¿Dónde está?

Subimos a su cuarto y ella sacó una llave de su joyero, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y debajo de varios papeles saco su pequeño diario rosa ¿Lo había escondido?

-¿Por qué lo escondiste?

-¡Porque no lo soporto! ¡Cada vez que Syaoran mencionaba algo un fragmento de el diario se me venía a la cabeza y de la nada imágenes de lo que pasó ahí se me viene a la mente! ¡Todo eso pasó! ¡Pero yo no estaba ahí Tomoyo! ¡Yo estaba en el hospital! ¡En coma en el hospital!

-¡Por eso! ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que hubieras querido vivir ese año de tu vida!

-¡Pero generalmente salen cosas de Tomoeda!

-Si no mal recuerdo cuando teníamos 9 años me dijiste que Tomoeda era y seguirá siendo tu hogar. Tal vez como dijiste que era tu hogar es porque salgan tantas cosas de ahí. Vamos ¡Léelo! Así descubrirás que pasó ese año en tu hogar

-De acuerdo lo haré por ti pero ahora dime ¡¿Por qué demonios no viniste ayer?

-Bueno es que…

Tuve que contarle todo, Syaoran ya lo había deducido así que de hecho tenía que decirle a ella. Primero se sorprendió y luego se emocionó. Lo que más quería es que ella algún día olvide por completo a el joven Yukito y se dé cuenta que Syaoran es perfecto para ella. Mis dos amigos se parecen mucho y estoy segura que son tal para cual.


	10. Chocolates y copas

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_1 de octubre de 1996_

_Querido diario hoy en la clase de cocina de la escuela Tomoeda enseñaron a hacer chocolates, dicen que pueden servir para el día de San Valentín pero mi mamá siempre me decía que soy muy joven para entregar chocolates, después de todo acá las chicas entregan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan. Vi que todo el mundo hacia sus chocolates muy interesadamente, todos menos Syaoran, él como de costumbre estaba serio pero lo hacía excelente. Kero dijo "Ese mocoso se cree lo máximo, con su seriedad y calma, parece vampiro." Yo ignoré por completo a Kero y lo vi tranquilamente y le dije "Tú no eres un mocoso, tú eres Li-kun" Y él volteó como si me hubiera escuchado. Pero eso es imposible porque yo estoy durmiendo en el hospital._

-¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!

Podía oler las palomitas de maíz, oír a la gente hablar, podía ver a las parejas besándose y diciéndose cuchicheos a la oreja. Bienvenido 14 de febrero, bienvenido ¡Día de San Valentín! ¡El día más penoso del año!

-¡Naoko! ¡Hola!

Puedo decirles que no odio el día de San Valentín pero cada vez que veo a una pareja siento que necesito a alguien que me quiera desesperadamente, aunque sé que no debo desesperarme por un hombre, ni pensar que con un hombre seré feliz pero no hay nada mejor que ese sentimiento, es como una droga una vez que estás ahí ya no quieres salirte nunca.

-¿Has visto Sakura a todos esos tortolitos bien mensos? – Dijo Naoko tapándose la boca para disimular un poco su enorme carcajada

-Pienso que se ven lindos

-Si tú lo dices, para mi todos los enamorados actúan y piensan como mensos.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no vinieron las demás?

-Tomoyo salió con Eriol y Chiharu con Yamasaki

-¿Y Rika?

-Pues… Rika… Salió -¿A dónde habrá salido Rika? Qué extraño que no me haya dicho nada.

Todos los lugares a los que íbamos estaban repletos de corazones, flores y chocolates, sin mencionar las tarjetas llamativas de colores y frases que a cualquier chica le gustaría escuchar de la persona a quien ama. Todo muy comercial pero por algún motivo yo compré una caja de chocolates y yo no sé para qué.

-Naoko hay que hacer chocolates

-¿Chocolates? ¿Para qué?

-Sería mejor que ver a los tortolos todo el día ¿No crees? Aparte está todos los ingredientes en la casa de Tomoyo

-Sí pero ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer chocolates?

-Desde… desde hace mucho, Naoko. Aprendí en la escuela Tomoeda – Le sonreí – ¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo y de frente fuimos a la cocina, nos lavamos las manos y empezamos a hacer, técnicamente un desastre en la cocina. Naoko, nunca dejen a Naoko en la cocina que hasta a mi me dio un infarto al saber que no sabía ni siquiera colar harina. Pero fue divertido, para al final del día habíamos hecho no sólo chocolate sino pastelitos de chocolate, galletas de chocolate, biscochos de chocolate y claro está el chocolate. Hicimos mucho, comimos un poco y les regalamos otro poco a los señores que trabajan en la casa pero aún así nos sobró.

-Ya yo me quedo con esta parte y tú con todo eso ¿Sí?

-¡Pero todo eso es el doble del que te estás llevando!

-¡Nos vemos! – Salió corriendo por la puerta y como una gallina huyó

-¡Cobarde Naoko! ¡Cobarde! – Grité - ¿Ahora qué haré con todo ese chocolate?- Como diría mi profesor de historia ¡Que acción tan pusilánime! –En serio no sé qué hacer con tanto chocolate ¡Necesito ayuda!

Fui a la sala, enorme como todas las habitaciones de la casa y me senté un rato. Cuando me di cuenta estaba quedándome dormida hasta que el ruido de un intruso se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿Kero?- No parecía un animal, más bien parecía como si una persona hiciera ese ruido pero si estoy sola en la casa ya que al parecer todos los que trabajan aquí tienen algún compromiso y yo estoy sola ¡Qué tal! La cosa que este en la cocina debe ser grande para que haga tanto ruido. Agarré una enciclopedia muy pesada del estante y me preparé para atacar- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡Monstruo!

-¡¿Eh? ¡Hay, hay, hay, hay! – Por lo pesado que estaba el libro al levantarlo se resbaló de mis manos casi dándole en la cabeza a mi hermano felizmente o desgraciadamente mejor dicho, no le calló a él sino le calló en el repostero de al frente suyo. Lo levanté y había matado a una araña sin querer- Pobrecita acabé con tu vida sin darme cuenta- Limpié el repostero y miré a mi hermano con ira- Hermano… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá y papá preguntan demasiado por ti así que al dejar a Janet en su casa vine para ver como estabas para callarlos de una vez

-¿Qué estás comiendo?

-Chocolate

-¡Te has comido más de la mitad de los chocolates! ¿No estás empachado?

-Sí la verdad con todos los chocolates que me dio Janet ya no tenía espacio pero al ver estos sabía que te iba a enojar así que los comí

-Espera… ¿Tú y Janet? ¡Ya es oficial!

-No, oye el día de San Valentín no es sólo para los enamorados. Es el día del AMOR y la AMISTAD

-Vale, ¡Pero no te los comas todos!- Se los arrebaté y los guardé en mi bolso

-¿Te molesta que los coma?

-No, para nada más bien esperaba a un idiota se los coma ya que eran demasiados ¡Y caíste!- Agarré mi bolso y me dirigía a la puerta

-¡Sabes que es tarde para entregarle los chocolates a Yukito! Él debe estar ya con su noviecita será difícil que sobretodo ella te deje pasar a su departamento

-Cómo tú dijiste es también el día de la amistad y Yukito es mi amigo y aparte no iba a verlo a él. Tengo más amigos a quiénes les puedo dar esto

-¿Así? ¿Cómo quién?

- Cómo… Emmm… Cómo. Ya cuando salgas cierra todo bien ¡Nos vemos! Tarado…

¡A veces simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué se esmera tanto para fregarme la vida? ¡¿Y saben qué es lo peor? ¡Qué tiene razón! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener más amigos! ¡¿Por qué a mí? ¡Necesito más amigos!

A veces pienso que debería ser más sociable con los chicos pero es que ellos lo único que hacen es burlarse de mí a mis espaldas y eso no me gusta. Sólo por ser callada en clase, nunca meterme en problemas en la escuela, no malpensar nada de una forma pervertida, no tener muchos amigos chicos porque sólo piensan en una cosa y eso me harta. Los únicos hombres a quienes les puedo decir "amigos" son Eriol y Yamasaki.

Patino, patino, patino y sigo patinando, no sé qué hacer, no sé a dónde ir, no sé con quién ir. ¡Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro! Paseaba de aquí para allá. Creo que debía haber prestado más atención por donde iba o a lo mejor no.

-¡Hay! ¡Permiso! ¡Señor!- El joven se desvió de mi camino rápidamente mirándome sorpresivo y al ver que yo me iba a caer él me agarró y sostuvo

-Creo que deberías tener más cuidado ya es la segunda vez que casi me atropellas

-¡Li! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso un soltero sin compromiso no puede pasar sólo el día de San Valentín?

-No es que…

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?

-¿Qué? Esto… Lo siento pero estoy llena de tanto chocolate

-Mmm… ¿Chocolates? ¿De quién serán? Pillina

-No, no es nada de eso. Hice muchos chocolates con una amiga y me llené, mira ¿Quieres uno?- El agarró unos cuantos y se los metió todos a la boca

-¡De verdad Sakura eres la mejor cocinera del mundo! ¡Amo tus chocolates! Pero entonces si no puedes acompañarme a cenar puedes acompañarme a tomar algo no sé ¿Una copa de vino o un café?

-No lo siento, soy pollito tomo algo de alcohol y mi cabeza sale volando, aparte soy menor de edad

-Vamos una copita no le hace nada malo a nadie aparte ya casi eres mayor de edad ¿No?- Bueno en eso tiene razón…

-Bueno… supongo que sí… claro te acompaño, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Aparte es sólo una copita

5 copas después…

(Syaoran´s POV)

-Aajajajajajaja ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que yo me quejaba! ¡Y quejaba! Para que él deje de ser tan frío conmigo porque me ¡LLEGABA! Que todos los ¡DÍAS! Me diga que si consigo otra persona le avise ¡ERA COMO SI NO ME AMARA! O ¡CÓMO SI PIDIERA QUE LO AMARA PERO SIN AMARLO! ¡¿Cómo se supone que esté con alguien así? Sólo porque es 7 años mayor decía que "No quería que pierda mi edad por su culpa" "Que tenía que vivir lo que tenía que vivir a mi edad"

Era adorable verla ebria, hablaba y hablaba. Dijo que sólo una copa y se tomó como 5, lo bueno es que yo no me embriago tan rápido y puedo seguir tomando otras 5 copas más, pero sólo quiero escuchar sus problemas con su ex, al parecer es de lo único que piensa su inconsciente.

-¡Pero mírame! Ya casi soy mayor de edad ¡Y NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ME SIGO MURIENDO POR ÉL! Pero no, después de un año se encontró a una mujer más grande

-Bueno es si es grave Sakura, a lo mejor pensó que contigo ya no tenía oportunidad y se buscó a una mujer mayor como para no sentirse culpable de "quitarle su edad" a otra niña

-¡Pero es que no me ve! –Tomo otro sorbo de su copa número 6- ¡Acaso es que está ciego para no darse que me muero por regresar con él! ¡Acaso está ciego! ¡Lo peor es que aún tengo la ESTÚPIDA IDEA de que se dará cuenta que ya crecí y volvería conmigo!- De las risas pasó al llanto desenfrenado, puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos ver a una mujer llorar

-Ya, ya Sakura por favor no llores- Agarré mi pañuelo, me acerqué a ella y le empecé a secar sus lágrimas, pero seguía llorando

-¡Lo peor es que pensé si le daba celos iba a reconquistarlo y usé a uno de los mejores amigos que tenía! ¡A la persona que quería como a un hermano, lo usé como a un trapo sucio, y él si me amaba de verdad! ¡Ahora me odia! ¡Me lo merezco por tarada! ¡Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía amarlo! Yo… yo sólo quiero a alguien que me ame para toda la vida…

-Te aseguro que algún día lo encontrarás, sólo ten paciencia- Ella se acercó a mí y puso su cara en mi hombro y yo me dediqué a abrazarla, estaba ebria pero se nota que sufre mucho…- Te aseguro que lo encontrarás

Ella se quedó dormida en mi hombro y yo le acaricié el pelo lentamente, su hermoso pelo un poco más largo de los hombros ¿Pero qué me pasa? Siento algo en el estómago cada vez que estoy con ella. Como si quisiera cuidarla sin que nada malo le pase ¿Será un instinto paternal prematuro? No… no lo creo. Ahora no me queda más opción que llevarla a casa.

(Sakura´s POV)

-¡Hay mi cabeza! ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada… Un momento ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…¡¿Qué es esta ropa? – Dije tocando toda la ropa

Me levanté de la cama y escuche algo en la cocina. Por alguna razón yo conozco este lugar. Pero aún no me ubico bien. Cuando llegué a la cocina vi a alguien moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Buenos días Sakura

-¿Li? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te emborrachaste ayer y cómo era tarde te traje a mi casa. Te dejé en mi cama y yo dormí en el sofá, descuida nada pasó

-¿Cómo es que estoy vestida con esto?

-Sakura… puedo luchar contra alguien armado mientras tengo los ojos cerrados creo que puedo cambiarte de ropa sin mirarte- Me acerqué y le di una cachetada- Bueno creo que me la merecía –Le di otra- Auch… Y ¿Eso porqué?

-No lo sé…

-Bueno no es momento para esto, siéntate y come

Era un desayuno, y todo olía tan bien. Chocolate caliente, unas tostadas y unos panqueques que llevaban escritos "Happy San Valentine´s day"

-Sé que es un poco tarde pero es por los chocolates de ayer ¡Estaban muy buenos! ¡Me los comí todos! Bueno…- Se sentó enfrente mío y me sonrió- Provecho

-Pro… provecho

Syaoran Li, eres un chico único. Si tan solo todos los chicos fueran como tú.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Perdón por l demora enserio me demore mucho ^^U

Bueno cómo verán Syaoran ya está sintiendo algo raro con respecto a Sakura pero esta está, bien lenta bien cegada que no se da cuenta. Pero ya veremos que pasa.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero!

Sare-chan ^^


	11. Peleando por Sakura

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

(Syaoran´s POV)

-Gracias por la comida Li y perdón por las molestias. Supongo que me cambiaré y me iré a casa, Tomoyo debe estar preocupada por mí- Tomoyo… tenía que mencionarla después de un desayuno tan pacífico y tranquilo- ¿Li pasa algo?

-No, no nada

-Entonces me cambiaré y me iré

-Bien, avísame cuando estés por salir y gracias por la compañía

Fui a la cocina y agarré un papel que estaba pegado en la refrigeradora. Recuerdo que cada vez que iba a tomar y se me pasaban las copas mi hermana siempre me preparaba un líquido extraño, aún cuando estaba casado con Mei Ling me lo preparaba porque no pasaba todas las noches con ella. Mi hermana mayor era la que más me comprendía, era la primogénita y la que era más como una madre que mi misma madre, ahora casada y con un hijo vive en los Estados Unidos y es toda una profesional, ya casi no veo a mi querida hermana Shiefa, pero no sólo ella se fue, a pesar que ella fue la última de mis hermanas en casarse Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie se casaron y se fueron con sus esposos a otros países. Faren en Australia con dos hijas, Feimei en Brazil con una hija y dos hijos y Fuutie sigue en Hong Kong con sólo una hija. Debo admitir que las extraño. Pero yo quise vivir en España.

-Li ya me voy

-Hey, hey, hey señorita. Usted no se me va hasta que se tome esto- vio con cara de espanto el remedio de mi hermana

-¿Qué es eso?

-Medio vaso de chiriucho con medio vaso de cerveza, es bueno para la resaca. Tómate estas aspirinas también, cuando llegues a tu casa tómate una ducha bien helada- ¡No puede ser esta niña me está preocupando! ¡Sólo se encarga de mirar con curiosidad el remedio! ¿No puede ser más inocente?- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estaré bien no te preocupes por mí- Agarró el vaso, cerró los ojos y se tomó todo el vaso de un porrazo, junto con las aspirinas- Gracias por todo Li- Y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás

Agarré mi móvil y le marqué a Tomoyo, le dije que no se preocupara Sakura ya estaba yendo para su casa. Le conté que ella se emborrachó y se quedo en mi casa.

-¿Entonces tú dormiste en el sofá, mientras ella estaba en tu cama?

-Sí

-¡Mentira! Te conozco Syaoran, tú no eres así, cuanto te apuesto a que te quedaste dormido al pie de la cama agarrándole la mano a Sakura para esperar a que se ponga bien

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-Li…

-¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te conozco Syaoran. No puedo creer que al fin te endulzaste con mi amiga. Gracias por avisarme ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Có…cómo la pasaste ayer?

-De maravilla… Llegué hace una hora a mi casa, Syaoran… ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate ¿Sí? Nos vemos

Salí al balcón y vi a lo lejos la figura de Sakura caminando tranquilamente mirando hacia el cielo, ¿Con que me encariñé con su amiga? Tomoyo, no quiero ser malo pero creo que esa niña aún está a 100 años para que la quiera como tú esperas que la quiera.

(Sakura´s POV)

¡Hay mi cabeza! Aunque ya me sienta mejor ¡Aún me duele! ¡Y el remedio de Syaoran realmente era asqueroso! ¡Aún tengo que caminar hasta la casa porque no traje el dinero para algún taxi! ¡Y no puedo patinar con este dolor! Tampoco me acuerdo que es lo que pasó ayer. Le dije que era cabeza de pollo para las bebidas, pero yo soy la bien estúpida que aceptó tomar y se pasó de la raya. De verdad me intriga saber qué es lo que le dije, espero que no sea nada estúpido o que me avergüence de por vida con él. ¡¿Pero cuánto más falta! No importa, llegaré.

La semana entrante fue todo calmado, cada vez que me encontraba con Syaoran apenas cruzábamos palabras por que estaba ocupado leyendo unos papeles de su trabajo. Las chicas han estado calmadas. ¿Y qué creen? Mi mamá me puso en una actividad de jóvenes tutores, o sea tengo que ayudar a un chiquillo en el curso de lengua, dice que tengo que aprovechar las clases de literatura de hace poco. "A ver si ser profesora es tu profesión" No lo creo mamá, simplemente no lo creo. Lo peor es que me he escrito en unas clases de natación que cada fin de mes hace una competencia ¡Y quiero ganar! No quiero presumir pero soy muy buena en eso.

-¡Todas mis amigas se burlaban, me decían que era tonta por creer en sus palabras pero no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme y de burlarse… ¡Li!

-¡Sakura! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No estás borracha no?

-¡No claro que no! ¡Ya no más alcohol! ¡Pero qué milagro! ¡No estás leyendo nada!- dije mientras caminábamos por la estación

-¡Terminé! ¡Soy libre! Pero enserio que la obra es buena le daré una buena crítica y lo haré publicar ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama para luego comprártelo? Claro si aceptas la sugerencia de este buen servidor

-Claro, pero ahora voy a comprar una de las entradas ¿Tú no vas?

-No, yo vine más temprano y me quede sentado ahí

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que me esperas

-¿Quién sabe? – Eso no lo entendí muy bien pero le sonreí, no debo dejar que vea que no entiendo nada de lo que dice, a los chicos no les gusta eso- Oye y ¿Para qué es ese termo?

-Es para el hielo, hay hielo adentro. Eriol… ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo

-Pues él debía traer el hielo para la clase de biología pero dijo que porsiacaso lleve. Ahorita vuelvo, espérame

(Syaoran´s POV)

Sakura corría con su termo en las manos, se nota que no me quiere hacer esperar mucho, es una chica muy atenta y dulce, con razón Tomoyo está muy afanada con ella, es ¿Súper adorable?

-¡Li!- Escuché una voz masculina que me hablaba desde al lado contrario de donde había ido Sakura, lamentablemente sé de quién es esa voz- ¡Li! ¿Cómo has estado?- Era Carlos Ortega el escritor de la obra que estaba leyendo y me encantó, pero en sí no sé cómo alguien tan detestable puede escribir una novela tan encantadora

-Bien, ahí ocupado con el trabajo

-Claro, eso es normal y ¿Qué tal la historia?

-Encantadora, me encantó. Definitivamente le daré mi aprobación

-¡Li!- Escuché la voz de Sakura apresuradamente viniendo hacia donde estaba y cuando se situó a mi lado abrió los ojos como platos enormes y redondos- Pro…profesor Ortega

-¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre vengo por aquí para ir a la escuela

-Un momento ¿Se conocen?- Dije confundido

-Sí, él era mi profesor de literatura… ¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces?- Dijo confundida

-Él es el escritor de la obra que te dije que me gustó, te doy el nombre ahora, se llama "Amelia sin amor"- Ella se puso pálida sin ningún motivo aparente y empezó a tartamudear algo que yo ni el profesor entendíamos

-Es mía…

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura de qué hablas?

-¡Es mi obra, es mía! ¡Con razón usted nunca me la devolvió! ¡Es mía! ¡Yo la escribí!

-Kinomoto por favor –Dijo acercándose a ella- No te pongas en ese plan, mira lo publicaré y te puedo pagar con otra cosa, lo que tú quieras…- Le acariciaba la cara y le agarraba de la cintura, por un momento pensé que ellos dos tenían algo, por lo que no me interpuse, pero luego al ver la cara de miedo que llevaba Sakura me di cuenta que no, ese pervertido quería algo más con ella

-¡Hey señor déjela!-Dije empujándolo

-¡Tú no te metas!- y me tiró un derechazo en el ojo izquierdo que hiso que callera al piso, no podía abrir mi ojo me dolía demasiado, pero no podía quedarme así, Sakura estaba mirándonos con cara de horrorizada no me quedaba otra que darle una señal para que llame a la policía o algo mientras yo me ocupaba de este

Me levante despacio, y cuando recuperé algo de mi fuerza fui y lo empujé, ambos caímos al piso mientras Sakura pedía ayuda. Me dio varios golpes en la cara, en el estómago y varias cachetadas. Soy Syaoran Li, he sido entrenado desde pequeño con las artes marciales chinas, fui criado entre maestros expertos. ¡No voy a perder contra un individuo patético! Pero debo contar que ya no estoy en Hong Kong y si siquiera le hago daño a este señor, pueden salir peor las cosas para mí, algo que me enseñaron los maestros es saber cuándo actuar y cuando quedarme quieto.

-¡Li! – Sakura venía corriendo junto con dos guardias quienes nos separaron

-¡Este maldito hijo de su madre se intentó propasar con la chica que es menor de edad! ¡Intentó robarle una obra suya! Y ¡Me golpeó de la nada al defender a la niña! ¡Hagan algo con este!- Les expliqué

-Señorita ¿Eso es cierto?- El guardia la miró y ella me miró a mí herido

-Sí, todo es cierto señor – Dijo Sakura

-¡Llévenselo!-Dijo el guardia a el otro quien se llevó arrastrando a Ortega

Antes de irse los guardias se ofrecieron a llevarme al hospital porque estaba herido en todo el cuerpo pero lo que más le importaba era mi ojo que al parecer estaba negro por el golpe que ese cretino me dio. Yo no acepté excusándome porque no había ido a trabajar desde hace mucho y podría arriesgarme a que me despidieran. Cuando ambos guardias se fueron miré a Sakura y ella parecía molesta y preocupada.

- Ten- Le dije entregándole las hojas del libro- Son tuyas, tú sola puedes hacerla publicar, tú y sólo tú, cuídalo bien

Entre en el tren y me senté en el asiento de siempre y ella en vez de sentarse en frente mío se sentó a mi lado y me miró preocupada.

-Debiste aceptar la ayuda ¿Qué les dirás a los de tu trabajo si te ven con un ojo morado?

-Les diré que no podía abrir una tapita de pasta dental y use una gata para abrirla, la tapita salió volando y me dio en el ojo- Ella se empezó a reír

-Eso es de Bob esponja

-No, lo de Bob esponja era al revés – Ella me sonreía – Pero aún así los golpes sanarán, no importa los profundos que sean, en cambio él que ese hombre te haga algo indebido a ti, bueno ese dolor no se te hubiera ido nunca y menos el mío al haberlo permitido. Tú eres una linda chica Sakura, sólo deberías sonreír porque verte llorar me mata-Le sonreí tiernamente y ella a mí

-Gracias Li

Ella sonrió más y abrió su maletín, metió las hojas y saco una bolsa pequeña, creo que era de su almuerzo, abrió el termo y puso los hielos en la bolsa y le hiso nudo. Luego sacó su pañuelo y envolvió la bolsa con el. Se acercó a mí y me puso la bolsa en el ojo

-Quédatelo, te calmará el dolor en el trabajo

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti

(Sakura´s POV)

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso no traje los hielos que Eriol me pidió

-Valla pobrecito- Dijo Tomoyo preocupada- Lo hizo para defenderte, pero al final sirvieron para algo porque Eriol también trajo hielo para biología

-Sí y ¿Eso sabes que demuestra?- Dijo Eriol sonriendo misteriosamente

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el destino quería que eso pasara, el que lleves tú el hielo fue el destino y buena suerte Sakura, deberías estar feliz

Estaría feliz, muy feliz al saber que el destino me hizo aliviarle el dolor a Syaoran pero no al saber que para eso tuvieron que hacerle daño por mi culpa. Ahora me doy cuenta que apenas conozco a Syaoran y ya el me a hecho tantos favores que no los puedo contar.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Primero, gracias por los comentarios del cap. anterior ^-^ y segundo para JettBomb si era una línea de encuentro explosivos que no lo pude evitar ¿Qué tan mal quedó? ^^U

Gracias por leer!

Los quiere

Sare-chan


	12. Mei Ling

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-Por favor tomen asiento todos, Kinomoto deja de cantar- Dijo el profesor cuando entró y todo el salón se empezó a reír del comentario ¡Y yo estaba cantando bajito!

El profesor se puso al frente y empezó a hablar, yo no le presté atención, me aburría siempre que hablaba. Extraño el poder imaginar en mi cabeza historias mágicas que me inventaba a los 10 años. Soñaba que tenía magia y hacía hechizos, hasta volaba eso sí era divertido. Ahora con mis pies en la tierra no puedo hacer otra cosa que sólo ignorar. Sería genial poder tener la fe de que algún día pasaría eso pero no es así.

-¡Kinomoto! ¡Kinomoto contesta!

-¡¿Eh?- Se escucharon las risas por todo el salón y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Kinomoto creo que deberías prestar más atención –Dijo el profesor yendo hacia al frente- Como les decía tengo dos noticias importantes, por una urgencia familiar yo ya no podré enseñarles y se encargará de ustedes- Una figura conocida entró por la puerta del salón que hizo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

-Buenas tardes a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Soy el profesor Terada espero que nos llevemos bien todos como antes- ¡No puede ser el profesor Terada nos enseñara! ¡Qué emoción!

-También hay otra sorpresa más, hoy se reitera con nosotros un antiguo compañero muy querido por todos ¡Adelante! ¡Por favor pasa!- Al salón entró una persona que hizo que la piel se me erizaba y que mi miedo se hiciera visible, estaba aterrada con verlo… es que… ¡No puede ser él!- Por favor denle la bienvenida a su compañero Cedric Bustamante. Toma asiento detrás de Kinomoto.

Tomoyo me vio con pánico al ver mi reacción, estaba que temblaba, tenía miedo. El asiento detrás de mí a estado vacío durante tanto tiempo, para que ahora él sea quien se siente ahí. Siento que puede hacerme cualquier cosa con total de vengarse de mí. Su mirada me causa escalofríos.

Y todo el día fue así. En clase me miraba frecuentemente, en el almuerzo desde lo lejos me vigilaba, sino fuera por Tomoyo y Eriol que me cuidaban no sé que hubiera hecho con tanto pánico que había en mí.

Que ¿Quién es Cedric Bustamante? Cedric Bustamante es la persona que hace unos años era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando Yukito empezó a salir con su pequeña perra yo desesperadamente abusé de su confianza y empecé a salir con él para darle celos. Y cuando él se enteró, le dije que no le diera importancia pero él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Después de eso regresó a Francia y no lo volví a ver. Todos estos años con la conciencia sucia y cuando por fin lo veo… no puedo ni mirarle a la cara.

Para olvidar todo lo que pasó Tomoyo me invitó a ir con ella y Eriol a un festival que había por el centro de la ciudad. Yo acepté dudando un poco porque no quería toparme con él cosa casi imposible porque iba a ir un montón de gente.

En el festival todo era muy lindo, todo estaba decorado con varias luces y cintas. Cuando sean las doce habrán fuegos artificiales ¡Amo los fuegos artificiales! ¡Son tan bonitos!

-¿A qué hora llegará Eriol?-Dije impacientemente

-No te preocupes, debe estar por llegar

Aunque Tomoyo no lo admita ella estaba preocupada porque aún no llegaba Eriol. Ningún chico, que yo sepa, se demora como media hora donde está su cita si es que no la ha dejado plantada. Y si hace eso lo mato ¡Juro que lo mato! Por dejar a Tomoyo preocupada por él.

-¡Perdonen por la tardanza! –Era Eriol que llegaba en una moto muy bonita color negra, curiosamente se me era muy familiar- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Dijo mirándome

-No es nada, es que… ¿Recuerdas al chico a quién te presenté en el tren? Bueno tiene una moto parecida a esta

-Si claro… Parecida- Me sonrió, parecía nervioso

Paseamos por todos lados, jugábamos un montón y todos habíamos ganado varios premios. Pero me daba cuenta poco a poco que Tomoyo y Eriol querían estar solos en el juego más romántico de todos los de la feria. Claro definitivamente ese juego era… "El túnel del amor" No sé la verdad como le habrán hecho para construirlo pero eso no importa porque es el juego más concurrido de la feria. Así que decidí dejarlos solos.

-Sakura ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- Dijo Tomoyo

-Mmm… quiero ese- Dije apuntando a "El túnel del amor"

-Pero Sakura ese es sólo de dos

-Sí, lo sé y por eso quiero que me des permiso para tener la moto- Me dijo que ya sin tener la menor idea de lo que planeaba- Ahora ustedes paseen y yo me iré a dar un paseo en moto- Salí corriendo para que no dijeran nada más

-¡Pero Sakura!... Tú no sabes manejar una moto…

Llegue a donde estaba el estacionamiento y encendí la moto. Quería dar unas vueltas y creía saber cómo utilizarla. Y así fue durante un rato, parecía que estaba dominando y me quede prendida al ver todas las calles. Como no habían peatones no me fijé mucho en el frente y de nuevo creo que debí fijarme mejor ya que un peatón de la nada apareció.

-¡Cuidado!

El chico salto para el otro lado de la acera y yo intenté frenar pero por mi falta de equilibrio me caí encima del muchacho. Raspándome las rodillas y los brazos.

-Perdóneme señor

-Tercera

-¿Eh?

-Que es la tercera vez que casi me atropellas

-¡Li!

-¿Tú me quieres matar no?

-No para nada, perdóname por casi atropellarte 2 veces seguidas en menos de una semana

-No te preocupes, con tal de que no me atropelles de verdad no diré nada

-Gracias…- Le dije mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme

-No hay de que para eso son los amigos ¿No?- Amigos… - Estas herida – Me miré los brazos y las rodillas y estaban sangrándome

-¡No! ¡Mis Jeans están rotos!

-¡Estás herida y te preocupas por tus jeans!

-Es que… ¡Estos me gustan mucho!

-No puede ser…- Fue hacia la moto, la levantó y prendió- Ven vamos a mi casa que está más cerca para curarte

-Pero… esta no es mi moto, es la de Eriol

-Con que de Eriol… mmm… no creo que le importe creo que ni es el dueño. En todo caso le dices dónde buscarla, pero súbete ya

Syaoran aceleraba mucho, tanto que me daba miedo separarme de él y siquiera abrir los ojos. Pero cuando abrí uno me di cuenta del hermoso paisaje que me estaba perdiendo, el viento en mi cara, los vivos colores y la velocidad me impulsaron a soltarme de Syaoran, levantar los brazos y gritar ¡Wuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuu!

-¡Bulería, bulería tan dentro del alma mía, esa sangre de la tierra en que nací!- No pude evitar gritar esa parte de canción que creo que en este momento sería la más apropiada de gritar

-¡Bulería bulería, mas te quiero cada día! ¡De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi!- Syaoran me siguió con la letra que me sorprendió bastante

-¡¿Te la sabes?

-Claro ¿Quién no?

La verdad me sorprendió bastante que se supiera la letra, pero lo que más me sorprendió y en si me alegro un poco fue el hecho de que tuviera confianza en mí como para atreverse a hacer eso. Él hace un rato se refirió a mí como su amiga.

Los amigos son personas que te acompañan siempre y que confían en ti ciegamente. Te hacen favores sin decir depende, te dan consejos y te dicen la fría y cruda verdad y sobretodo siempre te van a defender no importa lo que pase. Syaoran de lo poco que lo conozco realmente debo decir que ha hecho todo lo que acabo de definir. Él… es un gran amigo y eso me demuestra que no lo conozco tan poco como yo pensé. Syaoran… es mi amigo.

Cuando llegamos al edificio en donde vive, estacionó la moto donde estaba la que era del esposo de su hermana, pero ahora no estaba. De todas formas no pregunte. Me ayudo a subir las escaleras porque me dolía mucho mis heridas y cuando entramos me cargó hasta el sofá.

-Mira Sakura este es un traje que una amiga hizo y dejó aquí. Es una falda gruesa con una blusa manga corta

-Si tiene un lindo encaje, se parece mucho a las que me hace Tomoyo

-Quiero que te cambies, para poder curarte las heridas

-No es necesario…

-¡Hazlo! No… no soporto ver a las mujeres heridas

-Está bien…

Fui a su cuarto y me puse la falda y la blusa, eran muy bonitas casi diría que fueron hechos para mí. Agarré una cinta que había por su cómoda y me la puse como una bincha, llevando para atrás todo mi cerquillo y dejando mi frente descubierta. Empecé a chismosear entre los cajones de la habitación y en uno de ellos encontré una foto donde había dos niños y una niña. Uno de los niños tenía el pelo Castaño y los otros tenía el pelo oscuro. Se notaba que el del medio era Syaoran, la niña lo abrazaba y el otro niño le coge el hombro.

-To…moyo, E…riol

Ahora todo tiene sentido… Syaoran dijo que la moto no era de Eriol, es igual a la que estaba en su casa que justo ahora no está. Cada vez que menciono a Eriol, él actúa tranquilo como si lo conociera y cuando menciono a Tomoyo, él actúa melancólicamente. Por eso es que me queda tan bien el traje que me he puesto. Tomoyo lo hizo para mí.

-¡Sakura! ¿¡Ya estás!- Me asusté al escuchar su voz y guardé la foto en el bolsillo de la falda

-¡Sí!

Me dirigí al sofá un tanto fuera de mí. Me senté y Syaoran me levantó una de las piernas y me echó alcohol en la herida, puse cara de dolor y me moví para que no siguiera, me dijo que no me moviera para que me duela menos. No pude evitar y le levante el rostro con mi mano, sus ojos son… son hermosos, demuestran confianza y amabilidad infinita, sus ojos son lo que me permitieron ver cómo era realmente su alma.

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?

-Está mejor, gracias al hielo que me diste ayer me dolió menos, ahora si no te muevas…- Al final terminé con un montón de banditas en el cuerpo

-¡Achu! Perdona

-Ten- Se levantó y me puso encima su chaqueta de cuero y me sonrió

-Li… ¿Somos amigos?

-Pues yo pienso que sí ¿Por qué?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?- Quería decirle ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada de Tomoyo y Eriol? Porque no entendía ¡¿Por qué los tres no me dijeron nada?

-¿Por qué?...

-¡¿Por qué no me has dado la receta de este chocolate caliente que está muy bueno?- No pude, supongo que esperé a que uno de mis amigos se atreva a decírmelo…

La puerta sonaba descontroladamente, y Syaoran y yo nos asustamos un poco y después nos reímos. Nos miramos un rato y cuando le vi los ojos… Recordé que antes cada vez que lo miraba me ponía roja, hasta que lo conocí bien y deje por alguna razón de sonrojarme cada vez que lo veo. Como si mis sentimientos por él hubieran cambiado de rumbo. La puerta seguía sonando y fastidiado Syaoran fue a abrirla.

-¡¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?- Se escuchó desde la puerta

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí!- Dijo una mujer entrando a la sala, ella tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era negro como la noche y muy largo. Era muy hermosa- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Me miró

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer

-Una japonesa- Miró la chaqueta de Syaoran y después a mí- ¡Esa es la casaca de Syaoran que yo le regalé! ¡Lo sabía ya te has acostado con él! ¿No?

-¡No digas tonterías Mei Ling!- Dijo Syaoran

-¡Mei Ling! ¡La ex!- Creo que no debí decir eso en voz alta ¡Se supone que era para mi mente! ¡Maldita subconsciente!

-Nada de ex niñita soy la actual esposa de Syaoran y me quedaré aquí

-¡¿No que te habías divorciado?

-¡No aún no lo hace falta que yo le firme los papeles!

-¡Y yo espero que lo hagas ya!

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué aún te amo!

-¡Pues yo nunca te amé!

-¡Claro tú solo amaste a esa niñita! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-¡Ya bueno basta!

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí?-Dije confundida

Me dijeron que sería mejor que me valla porque sería algo incómodo para mí. Y sí que hubiera sido incómodo. Esa chica… Mei Ling… parece muy posesiva, es joven y muy bella ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por no divorciarse de Syaoran? Con ese físico puede atrapar a quién quiera. Pero ella dijo la palabra mágica: Amo

Llegué a la casa y cuando Tomoyo me vio se quedó sorprendida, de seguro por el traje que ella hizo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me hice la que no sabía nada- ¡Ah! ¿El traje? Syaoran me lo dio ¿No es lindo?

-Sí muy lindo Sakura y te queda tan bien

-¿Pasa algo más Tomoyo?

-No es nada, sólo estoy un poco mareada. Llamó Rika quiere a vernos a todas mañana para decirnos algo importante

-¡Entendido!- Dije sonriendo pero ella no lo estaba, estaba seria y triste al mismo tiempo

La mirada de Tomoyo era de tristeza y seriedad. ¿Ella ya sabe qué nos dirá Rika? Bueno la verdad es que Tomoyo lo sabe casi todo. De verdad ya me asusta lo que nos vaya a decir Rika ¿Rika será que estará embarazada? Sé que suena ilógico pero tiene que haber varias ideas.

_14 de noviembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy llegó a la clase una niña china, su nombre es Mei Ling Li y al parecer es la prima de Syaoran Li. También viene de Hong Kong. _

_Ella se hace llamar la prometida de Li pero al parecer él no quiere. La verdad tenemos 10 años y ¿Quién piensa en eso a los 10 años? Aparte de ella… No creo que nadie_

_Es un poco posesiva pero al menos siento que ella no me percibe no cómo Li._

-Así que ella es Mei Ling Li…


	13. Noticias de Rika y Tomoyo

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-Sakura… Sakurita despierta… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sakura!

-¡¿Qué quieres Touya?

-¿Touya?

-Ah eres tú, perdona es que así me despertaba mi hermano

-Descuida ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Hay no! ¡Por favor… Eriol! ¡Un descanso!

-Bueno como tú digas… y yo que pensaba que te ibas a interesar saber que había pasado con Mei Ling…

-¡¿Qué esperas vamos? ¡Eriol!

Estaba muy impaciente, necesitaba saber qué es lo que ocurrió con Mei Ling y Syaoran. Aunque no es de mi incumbencia puesto que yo no soy familiar ni la novia de Syaoran pero por alguna razón no estoy tranquila quedándome sin saber nada y sé que Syaoran no me lo dirá.

-¿Qué pasa? Syaoran está durmiendo en el sofá

-Lo mismo que ves, Syaoran duerme en el sofá ¿Creíste que dormiría con su ex? No inventes- Le sonreí porque tenía razón, le revolví el pelo a Syaoran y el al parecer me sintió, sonrió y se volteo- Pero quiero que le des un vistazo a Mei Ling

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que te quieras perder eso

Al entrar en el cuarto la vi. Mei Ling estaba sentada en la cama mirando al otro lado como si extrañara algo. Depresión… eso es lo que veo en sus ojos y debo admitir que me da algo de pena y en cierto modo me identifico un poco con ella. Cuando terminé con Yukito yo tenía la misma mirada y fue igual cuando empezó a salir con la perra de su novia cuyo nombre no quiero ni pronunciar.

-No entiendo…- Dijo ella

-¿Eh? Eriol… ¿Ella puede verme?

-No, de ella si estoy segura de que no nos ve ni nos oye

-No entiendo el porqué se caso conmigo si no me amaba… Me dio alas con las que no pude volar jamás. Lo quiero y no se da cuenta ¡No puede darme una oportunidad! Todo porque aún no puede quitarse a esa chiquilla de la cabeza ¿Cómo se llamaba? Esa niña con la que los ojos resplandecen cuando escucha su nombre y esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene aparece en su rostro… Su nombre era… ¡To…

-¡Ya Sakura es suficiente! ¡Despierta!- Eriol me tapo los oídos y me tiró para atrás y yo simplemente desperté agitada

El día acababa de comenzar, al despertar vi que kero también estaba despierto hice lo que acostumbraba hacer antes de levantarme.

-¡¿Quién es el gatito más lindo del mundo entero que ya puede caminar?

Me levanté, lo cargué y cómo de costumbre le di las vueltas. Amaba hacerle eso y el amaba que se lo haga. Si yo empezaba el día así creo que no debería estar de un mal humor hoy. ¡Sí, decidido! ¡Hoy todo lo miraré de la mejor manera posible!

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí, pasa Sakura

-¿Cómo amaneciste, lista para ir con Rika y las demás?

-Sakura… Ayer cuando salimos del túnel del amor, con Eriol, me tope con Rika y me pasé todo el día con ella, ella me contó todo lo que les va a contar a todas hoy… Yo no iré porque me siento…mal

-¿Qué tienes?- Estaba preocupada por ella

-No, no es nada sólo estoy algo mareada a lo mejor fue algo que comí- Tomoyo se levantó y corrió hacia el baño y desde donde yo estaba se escuchaba como si alguien vomitara

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Yo me quedo aquí con Kero! Pero no pierdas tiempo ¡Ve!- Me sonrió

En toda la ciudad se estaba recogiendo los adornos y juegos que hace una noche fascinó a todos. Los fuegos artificiales fueron hermosos, lo que no me gustó fue verlos sola después de irme de la casa de Syaoran. Pero aún estando yo sola me puse a pensar que no debía estar triste, todo pasa por algo y cuando a lo lejos pude ver a Yukito con ya saben quién, al reaccionar me di cuenta que ahora por alguna razón, no me dolía tanto como pensaba. Esa angustia por extraño que parezca era sólo el miedo que yo sentía de estar sola, pero aún tengo tiempo. Al parecer me encapriché tanto con recuperar a Yukito que no vi todas las oportunidades que tenía para volver a amar. Quiero ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que si luche por mi y tenga miedo de perderme.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por acá!

-¡Rika, Chiharu, Naoko! ¡Hola!

La expresión que tenían en la cara no me daba buena espina. Esto era malo, era una mala noticia, eso se veía a plena vista. Tenía miedo, no sabía que pasaba.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa Rika?

-Me voy mañana a los Estados Unidos

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero… sólo será por unos días! ¿No? Luego volverás ¿Verdad?

-No… Sakura mi mamá me dijo que me valla de una vez para allá, no puede esperar más. Estudiaré en casa unos meses y me quedaré allá para ir a la universidad

-¡No Rika! ¡No te vayas!

-Lo siento Sakura…

El sentimiento que produce el escuchar que una amiga se va muy lejos, no es el mismo del de una chica deja a sus amigas y se va muy lejos. Rika debe estar más destrozada que cualquiera de nosotras, por lo menos nosotras nos tenemos entre nosotras pero Rika va a estar sola…

El día de hoy se podía divisar rayos leves del sol por toda la ciudad pero en el interior nuestro seguía siendo tan nublado como de costumbre. Pasamos todo el día con Rika pero aunque sonreíamos aprovechando que sería la última vez, todas estábamos con la misma mirada. Nadie quería que ella se valla pero era por su bien… ¿Ustedes me pueden decir cómo se siente? ¿Si es que alguna vez les pasó? Porque lo que yo más siento ahora es algo extraño entre tristeza, ira y… y algo que no puedo explicar. ¿Qué es lo que siento ahora mismo?

-Sakura…

-¿Sí? Díganme- Sonreí

-¿Nos haces un favor?

Los amigos de verdad se hacen favores sin decir depende antes de aceptar. Eso es ley…

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieran!

-¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeñas estábamos en el grupo de animadoras?

-Sí, como olvidarlo

-¿Te acuerdas la rutina que nos inventamos con todo y la canción?

-Sí después de practicarla miles de veces durante varios años

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! ¡Para Rika!

-¡¿Qué que que que que?

-¡Claro para recordar! ¡Usted nos guía capitana!

Cuando éramos pequeñas nos gustaba hacer una rutina fantasiosa para animar al equipo. Sí, era uno donde poníamos de todo.

-¡Listas!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya!- Teníamos que estar listas eran los pasos y la canción al unísono

- Late late mi corazón está temblando

Solo sigue y sigue imaginando

¿Qué debo hacer? Con mi cabeza en alto

Quiero decírtelo

¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Te amo!

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Demasiado ¡Si!

¡Vamos Sí!

¡Wuuu!

Terminamos la coreografía y Rika se estaba riendo, todos los de nuestro alrededor nos estaban mirando y hasta empezaron a aplaudir. Nosotras nos pusimos nerviosas y nos empezamos a reír. Rika estaba de un mejor humor.

Fuimos a un restaurante súper fino. ¡Comimos carne de la mejor calidad! Lo único malo es que como fue desprevenidamente me sentía muy mal vestida. Brindamos con vino de primera. Descuiden no me emborraché otra vez.

Y en todo eso la tristeza que sentía se transformó en melancolía, de no volver a hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. Pero eso será lo mejor para Rika, aparte somos amigas. No importa a donde nos lleve la vida o simplemente cuanto nos dure siempre, siempre, ¡Siempre! Seremos amigas. No importa donde, o no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca estaremos realmente separadas de la otra, aunque sea difícil para cada una de nosotras lo superaremos juntas y al mismo tiempo separadas.

-¡Tomoyo ya llegué!

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, sólo unos ruidos que venían del segundo piso. Pensé por un segundo que era un intruso pero ahora que lo pienso Tomoyo no avisó que salía.

-¿Tomoyo eres tú?

Cuando entré a su cuarto, vi a Tomoyo lanzar cosas por el aire que caían a suelo.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Qué haces para?

Tomoyo tenía algo sujetado muy fuerte en la mano derecha. Cuando volteo… Su rostro, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Muchas veces he visto a mis amigas llorar, entre ellas muy pocas veces a Tomoyo pero cuando era ella se le pasaba muy rápido y no era nada en serio pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba destrozada.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Tomoyo!

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!- Me abrazó muy fuerte y yo le acaricie el pelo por un rato

-Ahora dime Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa?- Le dije secándole las lágrimas

-Sakura… esto… estoy…Sakura…

-Cálmate Tomoyo, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura… estoy embarazada

-¡¿Qué?- Vi lo que tenía en la mano, era una prueba de embarazo y era positiva…

A veces quisiera regresar en el tiempo y a esos errores que cometí, arreglarlos y en vez de llorar y siempre pensar en un chico que ya no tengo nada que ver, aprovecharlo con mis amigas porque ellas si valen la pena de esto y mucho más, vale la pena estar con ellas divertirme y apoyarlas en todo. Pero las cosas pasan por algo ¿No?

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Wow ni yo me esperaba ese final ^^U

Lo primero es que este cap va dedicado a Akira-chan, gracias por todo y aunque no te vea diariamente como antes quiero que sepas que eres súper especial para mí y te quiero demasiado.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Me muero por saber yo la continuación! Jaja sin mencionar que esta historia está llegando a su final.

¡Los quiere mucho!

Sare-chan


	14. Ayuda para el corazón y la conciencia

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-Sakura… Estoy embarazada…

Son las palabras que no me dejaban dormir. Recordaba todo lo que discutimos después de eso. Ella quería… quería abortar al bebé.

_(Hace dos horas)…_

_-¡¿Pero qué te pasa Tomoyo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

_-¡Sí puedo! No quiero… no quiero ser madre aún ¡Sakura!_

_-¡¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Serás una gran madre!_

_-¡Tengo 17 años Sakura! ¡¿Qué pasa si Eriol no lo quiere? ¡Me dejará!_

_-Así de que de eso se trata… Eriol no lo va a rechazar Tomoyo… él te ama_

_-Pero… aún no hemos estudiado nada ¡No podemos ser padres ahora! ¡Sakura!- Me abrazó muy fuerte, sentía su respiración en mi pecho y su miedo a través de mi piel, ella como cualquier mujer en esa situación esta tan asustada…_

_-Tomoyo… tú vienes de una familia con dinero, tu madre te entenderá yo sé que sí, ya sabes que estudiar y hasta tienes trabajo apenas te gradúes. Podrás con tu hijo y si por alguna razón Eriol no lo acepta, bueno quién lo necesita… Estaré yo siempre para los dos. Lucharemos juntas para sacar adelante a tu hijo… Pero tienes que decirle a Eriol para ver que va hacer él…_

_-¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo Sakura! –Entre lágrimas, mi mejor amiga sufría y yo no podía dejar que haga alguna estupidez, sólo para no perder a un hombre, no dejaré que cometa ese error…_

_-Piensa en esto… cuando seas mayor y tengas a tus otros hijos… cuando los veas jugar te preguntarás ¿Y si aquel niño también hubiera podido jugar con ellos? Tendrías la conciencia tan sucia, por el simple hecho de ser una buena persona y haberte convertido en una acecina_

_-Eso… eso lo sacaste de una novela _

_-Sí pero tiene razón. Si tú no quieres decirle a Eriol, yo se lo diré- Ella me apretó más fuerte y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña cuando le regañan muy feo_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Aunque le haya prometido eso, aún no sé como lo haré. Me había prometido que no lloraría enfrente de Tomoyo, pero no puedo llorar ahora por alguna razón. No me salen las lágrimas. A pesar de estar sumergida en una gran oscuridad.

Me levanté y vi que Kero estaba dormido. Lo levanté sin despertarlo y me dirigí al cuarto de Tomoyo, ella también estaba dormida, le acaricié el rostro y dejé a Kero a su lado. Agarre la chaqueta que Syaoran me había dado, me la puse y salí mientras le marcaba a su móvil.

-Perdona porque te dije que vengas a estas horas

-No hay problema con eso Sakura… Más bien me alegro porque últimamente cada vez que duermo siento que alguien me vigila y eso es raro, no tenía esa sensación desde que era un niño

-Entonces… no eran sueños…

-No claro que no lo eran, alguien de verdad esta que me vigila- Syaoran… me acabas de dar la respuesta a todo lo que me preguntaba hace tiempo. Nada de lo que veía era un sueño, todo era de verdad, era real… Pero ahora no tengo las ganas de alegrarme por descubrirlo- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Siéntate…- Lo vi a los ojos, vi que estaba preocupado, no podía… decirle que Tomoyo estaba embarazada… Porque él ama… ama a Tomoyo… no pude más y rompí en llanto…- ¡Perdona Syaoran!

-¡¿Sakura qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué lloras Sakura?

-¡Perdona! ¡Syaoran… Syaoran! ¡No quiero decírtelo así!

-¡¿Qué cosa Sakura? ¡Dímelo ya!

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo está embarazada!- No pude evitarlo, vi cómo la cara se le ponía pálida y la respiración se le cortaba, lo abracé por el pecho muy fuerte y me correspondió el abrazo… Pero después de eso estuvo bastante frío por eso no lo solté ni un segundo

- ¿Es de… Eriol?

-Sí, pero… Tomoyo tiene miedo que no quiera a su bebé y la deje a ella

-¿Por qué crees que me pondría mal algo que qué le pasara a tu amiga? Si ha hecho eso debería saber las consecuencias de sus actos ¿No crees?...

-¡Pero tú la amas Syaoran!- El soltó sus brazos de mi espalda, y la respiración se le aceleró, estaba sorprendido de que yo lo supiera porque de seguro pensaba que lo había ocultado bien… Y así lo hubiera hecho si es que sus ojos no hubieran brillado cada vez que le hablaba de ella

-Tomoyo… ¿Te contó algo?

-¡No! ¡Yo lo averigüé por mi misma! ¡Cada vez que la mencionaba la expresión de tu rostro cambiaba! ¡Tus ojos brillaban! ¡Por favor, por favor ayúdame a decirle a Eriol! ¡Tomoyo no lo hará! Por favor… ¡Syaoran!

En ese momento Syaoran me apretó hacia él más fuerte, estaba sufriendo por dentro, no quería llorar delante de mí. No soportaba verlo así, él que tanto me ha ayudado y tengo que verlo así… Sin poder hacer nada.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué se lo dije? Necesitaba decirle a alguien o es porque simplemente podría hacer que con eso se aleje de Tomoyo. No… no aprovecharía el embarazo de mi mejor amiga para acercarme a un chico. No lo haría. Pero a veces los humanos somos tan egoístas que aprovecharían de todo para su beneficio. Ya ni sé porque lo hice, creo que sólo con Syaoran sabía que podría tener la fuerza para llorar. ¿Quién eres tú para mí? Syaoran Li…

-Entonces…- Dijo apartándose de mí muy seriamente –Vamos…

-¿A dónde?- Le dije

-A decírselo a Eriol…

(Syaoran´s POV)

Ayude a Sakura a subirse a la moto y yo me subí después. Aceleraba cada vez más para llegar lo más rápido posible. Sakura me sujetaba tan fuerte, tanto que sentía que me abrazaba el corazón. Por un momento pensé que ella lo asía porque no soportaba la idea de que su amiga estuviera embarazada a esta edad. Pero lo asía para protegerme después de todo ella sabe que se siente que alguien a quien amas este con otra persona por tu culpa.

El cielo oscuro de la noche se puso nublado y las calles se empezaron a empapar por la lluvia increíblemente fuerte. Pero eso no nos impidió seguir acelerando, la lluvia duro poco, cuando llegamos a la casa de Eriol estaba dejando de llover pero Sakura y yo estábamos empapados.

-¿Esta es la casa de Eriol?

-Sí, ¡Vamos!- Le agarré de la mano y le jale pero ella se quedó ahí quieta- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¡Vamos!

-No puedo…

-Sakura… Tienes que enfrentar a los problemas de alguna manera… porque si no los enfrentas luego puede ser muy tarde para solucionarlos y te arrepentirás o le harás daño a alguien muy preciado para ti… tal vez un chico que te amaba y le hiciste daño…

-¿Cómo sabes?... Te lo conté cuando me embriagué ¿Verdad?

-Sí… por eso tienes que venir conmigo para que no te arrepientas después…

-No es eso… Creo que sería mejor que ustedes dos hablaran de eso ya que tú aún amas a Tomoyo… Y creo que será más tranquilizante para ti el saber que hace Eriol, aparte lo conoces mejor que yo… Tal vez puedas convencerlo más. Anda… hazlo por Tomoyo… Yo esperaré aquí

-Sakura…- En verdad ella se preocupa por mí. No hice nada más y me di media vuelta hacia la puerta

-¡Y Li!- Me grito y volteé- Gracias…- Me sonrió y milagrosamente yo también le sonreí. Esa niña tiene la habilidad de sacarme una sonrisa siempre que ando con ella, no importa que tan mal este

-Dime Syaoran, así te ves más linda

Trepé la primera reja y después toque la campanilla un montón de veces… Cuando no me abría pensé que estaba dormido así que lo hice varias veces y hasta pateando la puerta. A pesar que ahora me encontraba de mejor humor por las palabras de Sakura, estaba verdaderamente molesto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Syaoran?- Cuando le miré la cara, la ira que había desaparecido por algunos momentos cuando hablé con Sakura se había vuelto más fuerte que antes

-¡TÚ!- Cerré la puerta de una patada para que Sakura no viera desde afuera y acorralé a Eriol en la pared- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Te advertí que no le hicieras nada!

-¡Demonios Syaoran! ¡¿Ahora qué coño te pasa?- Me empujó para que no lo siguiera acorralando

-Te dije… Te dije cuando empezaste a salir con ella que si le asías daño te las verías conmigo porque ella seguiría siendo la mujer que más amaré ¡Así que vete al infierno!-Le iba a golpear con todas mis fuerzas pero él me detuvo con su mano, se me había olvidado que él y yo practicábamos artes marciales en el mismo lugar así que sabía las mismas técnicas que yo

-¿De qué me hablas cretino?

-¡Tomoyo está embarazada de ti! ¡Ella está sufriendo mucho porque cree que la vas a dejar!

-¡Y tú pensaste que lo haría! ¡No seas estúpido!

-¡No sólo yo! ¡También Sakura y la misma Tomoyo!

-Entonces Sakura te lo dijo… ¡Para que te metiste tú entonces!

-¡Porque soy el amigo de Sakura, tuyo y porque amo a Tomoyo!

-¡¿Sigues con eso? ¡De verdad que eres idiota! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Tú ya no amas a Tomoyo! ¡Amas a otra persona!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te has dado cuenta! ¡Aquella de quién siempre hablas! ¡Y que cada vez que se altera, se alegra, se sorprende pone diferentes caras y dices que linda se ve o es adorable! ¡De esa niña!

-¡¿Quién? … ¿Sakura?

-No lo sé, tú deberías enterarte por tu cuenta- Se puso un abrigo y se acercaba a la puerta- No puedo creer que ustedes pensaron que dejaría a Tomoyo por estar embarazada… Más bien ahora tengo la oportunidad que e querido hacer desde hace mucho… Nos vemos Syaoran…

Salió y escuche como se llevaba mi moto. Salí y ya no alcanzaba a verlo, Sakura tampoco estaba. De seguro Eriol la llevo a casa. Entré de nuevo y cerré la puerta con cuidado. No podía quitarme las palabras de Eriol de la cabeza.

"_¡No te has dado cuenta! ¡Aquella de quién siempre hablas! ¡Y que cada vez que se altera, se alegra, se sorprende pone diferentes caras y dices que linda se ve o es adorable! ¡De esa niña!"_

No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, sólo me acuerdo de todas las veces que estuve con Sakura desde que la conocí hace unos meses. Desde entonces sentía que mi vida tenía otro pasa tiempo, el estar con Sakura. Me senté enfrente de la puerta con mi mano en la cara. Tratando de enterarme yo mismo de lo que realmente siento…

-Sakura…

"_-Gracias…_

_-¿Te gustan las manzanas? _

_-Sí, es mi fruta favorita"_

-¿Quién eres Sakura?...

"_-¡Oye pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cruzar en luz roja? "_

-¿Alguien qué tan especial para mí?

"_So… so…soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer"_

-Sakura…

"_¡Lo peor es que pensé si le daba celos iba a reconquistarlo y usé a uno de los mejores amigos que tenía! ¡A la persona que quería como a un hermano, lo usé como a un trapo sucio, y él si me amaba de verdad! ¡Ahora me odia! ¡Me lo merezco por tarada! ¡Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía amarlo! Yo… yo sólo quiero a alguien que me ame para toda la vida…"_

¿Acaso yo te amo?... Sakura…

(Sakura´s POV)

Las lágrimas de mi rostro luchaban con el sueño que tenía. Había dejado la moto sola y gracias a las palabras de Syaoran entendí que debo arreglarlo todo.

"_Sakura… Tienes que enfrentar a los problemas de alguna manera… porque si no los enfrentas luego puede ser muy tarde para solucionarlos y te arrepentirás o le harás daño a alguien muy preciado para ti… tal vez un chico que te amaba y le hiciste daño…"_

Estoy ahora corriendo por las calles empapadas de España, no para ayudar a mi amiga sino para ayudar a mi consciencia sucia a estar tranquila de una buena vez después de tantos años. Para que así pueda ayudar a los demás debo primero ayudarme a mí misma.

Gracias Syaoran, gracias por todo… Si no fuera por ti nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto. Ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que seremos amigos para siempre.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

-¡Yukito soy yo! ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor déjame entrar!

Ahora sí, por fin mi conciencia estará limpia, como solía estarlo cuando andaba con él…

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están? Como les dije a todos antes, la historia ya va a terminar pero aún me queda un as bajo la manga. Aún no puedo creer que haya hecho una historia y la verdad he disfrutado mucho en hacerla. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y para los que no entendieron mucho este cap. Las comillas (") representan recuerdos de capítulos pasados, como el primero, el segundo, el del modelaje, el de día de San Valentín, etc. Y como verán ¡Syaoran ya se dio cuenta! Pero Sakura que hará ahora para arruinar eso -.- plop También he estado pensando en hacer otra historia pero eso se los mencionaré más en el prox. cap. Así que no se lo pierdan ;) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero!

Sare-chan. ^-^


	15. No existen las coincidencias

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

_(Aquella noche)_

_-¡Yukito soy yo Sakura! ¡Por favor déjame entrar!_

_El corazón me latía pero no fue por el hecho de ir a ver a Yukito a las 3:30 de la mañana, era porque al fin tendría el valor de ir a decirle toda la verdad que me consumía en todos los años que han pasado y tenía miedo por eso._

_Cuando entré Yukito me vio toda mojada por la lluvia de hace un rato. Me invitó a pasar y me prestó ropa que podía usar hasta que la mía se seque. Les puedo asegurar que casi me acobardo pero me imaginé que si asía eso Syaoran se decepcionaría de mí, y por alguna razón no quiero hacer eso. Hacer sentir mal a Syaoran es de las pocas cosas que quiero hacer, porque él es muy especial para mí, a pesar que nos conocemos solo unos cuantos meses. Le tuve que contar todo a Yukito, desde el principio, arriesgándome a que ya no me quiera ver la cara por lo estúpida que he sido._

_-Ya entiendo, entonces eso es lo que paso. Ya se me hacía raro que ya no hablabas de Cedric _

_-¿No estás molesto de lo que hice por darte celos?_

_-Yo no soy el que debe estar molesto. Pero estoy agradecido de que me cuentes estas cosas como lo hacías antes. Pero no creo que sea yo con quién debas disculparte_

_-Sí… lo sé, pero es que va a ser muy difícil y doloroso. Pero es lo correcto ¿No?_

_-Sakura… Quiero que sepas que siempre la vida te va a dar una nueva oportunidad para volver a amar… _

Esas palabras me llegaron al fondo, me hicieron pensar y reflexionar más que cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres que cocine hoy Tomoyo?

-No es necesario, hoy saldré con Eriol para discutir las cosas, invita a alguien si quieres. Avísame si quieres que venga cuanto antes. Nos vemos

No sabía qué hacer estaba yo sola en la mansión cocinándome a mi misma y eso no me gustaba. Agarré mi móvil y le marqué no sé porque.

-¿Hola?

-Ho…Hola Syaoran

-¿Sa… Sakura?- Lo noté nervioso ¿Algo le habrá pasado?

-Sí, oye… estoy sola en casa y si no tienes nada que hacer… pues… ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro que si no quieres no es tú obligación!

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Voy para allá! ¡Inmediatamente!

Colgó. Aún no entiendo porqué lo llame a él teniendo a mis amigas...

(Syaoran´s POV)

Fui tan rápido como pude, mi corazón se agitaba. Al parecer si estoy que muero por Sakura. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Esto es amor?

-¿Sakura?- Grité desde la puerta, no había absolutamente nadie en estos momentos en ningún lugar de la casa

-¡Aquí en la cocina!

Todo estaba lleno de humo pero en mi retorcida imaginación eran como nubes y ella que estaba con la sartén en mano, muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Era como entrar en el paraíso ¿Ven? Mi imaginación está loca ¿Ustedes conocen a alguien así de imaginativo y chiflado?

-¿Sakura qué haces?

-Estoy cociendo bien la carne, hasta que este algo dura para que este bien acompañado de esa salsa, para servirlo con el arroz y los champiñones al tomillo

-Valla… ¿Te gusta mucho cocinar no?

-Lo que más me gusta es que a la gente le guste lo que haga ¡Ten prueba la carne para ver que tal!

-¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! ¡MMM! ¡Sakura está increíble!

-¡¿De verdad te gustó?- Dijo emocionadísima y muy contenta, me encanta verla así

-¡Claro! ¡Y se nota que te gusta hacerlo y eso es lo que cuenta! ¿Has pensado dedicarte a eso?

-La verdad no estoy segura si con eso sobreviviré, por aquí hay un montón de restaurantes y ¿Quién va a querer un nuevo restaurante? Peor aún de una novata- Dijo desanimándose y tambaleándose mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa

-¡Yo lo quiero!

-¿Qué?- Me miró sorprendida

-¡Yo quiero comer todos los días la comida que tú preparas! ¡Por siempre! ¡Y esperaré hasta que abras tu restaurante! Lo espero con ganas…

Ella me miró sorprendida y me sonrió. Hubo un silencio incómodo, nos miramos a los ojos y sentía que todo se paraba. Menciono algo muy despacio y se desplomó en el suelo. Se había desmayado de la nada.

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!...

(Sakura´s POV)

Ahora son las 4:30 de la mañana, no puedo dormir. Mejor dicho estoy dormida pero también estoy aquí mirando como Syaoran está dormido al pie de la cama y sosteniéndome la mano, esperando a que yo despierte. Ya casi amanece y estoy impaciente por algo que no sé que es.

Quiero ir a casa y esconderme de todo el mundo. No salir nunca más y vivir aislada del resto de las personas. No enfrentar a nadie ni nada nunca más porque todo es muy difícil.

-Eriol… Puedes mostrarte, estoy despierta

-Deberías dormir un poco, Sakura

-Como ya sabrás no puedo. Quiero que me expliques

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo respecto a lo que está pasando. Esto no es un sueño. Todo esto siempre ha sido real. Explícamelo. Desde que encontré este diario mi vida ha sido algo "peculiar"- Dije sacando el diario rosado de mi bolsa- Me lo he leído todo y la última página no está. ¡Explícamelo Eriol!

-Es algo complejo Sakura…

-Sólo hazlo porque con todo lo que está pasando creo que me merezco una buena explicación- El miró el cielo desde la ventana y cerró los ojos como queriendo recordar

-Esta presencia…- Dijo una voz, era la de Syaoran que se había despertado aparentemente por mi culpa- Yo la conozco… ¿Eres tú? El alma que me vigila y vigilaba de niño

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Dije mirando a Eriol

-¿Con quién estás?- Dijo Syaoran

-Mi padre… Mi padre fue la persona que te atropelló a los 10 años. Él estaba apurado porque mamá estaba muriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que una niña estaba en medio de la pista. Ese día mamá murió y una pequeña estaba en coma. Se sintió tan culpable, tan culpable que quiso hacer algo por ti. Te llevo al lugar que era tu hogar para que te dieran pistas de tu futuro.

-¿Cómo? ¡No entiendo Eriol!

-¿Eres tú? O no- Syaoran seguía mirando a la nada buscando donde nos encontrábamos

-Te has leído todo el diario. ¿No te has dado cuenta que casi todo lo del diario se parece a sucesos de tu vida diaria? El sueño del chico chino y el encuentro con Syaoran, el incendio en la feria y el de tu casa. Todos los sucesos están conectados…

-Pensé… que sólo eran simples coincidencias

-Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable. Es lo que mi madre siempre decía. Ella era muy sabia y poderosa. Mi padre tenía el mismo poder que nosotros

-¿El mismo poder?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ahí?- Pobre está muy confundido

-El poder de salir de su cuerpo inconscientemente mientras dormía... Luego creó a Kero para que te llevara a Tomoeda y te cuidara, que se halla encariñado contigo fue algo que le dio por sorpresa a mi padre. Ahí conociste a Syaoran, al parecer como esta vez él te podía sentir y escuchar levemente

-¿Y por qué ahora pasa lo mismo?

-Tiene que ver con un deseo que pediste un día antes de despertar. Era la última página de tu diario que mi padre arrancó para que tú recuerdes por lo menos ese deseo que me encargó cumplir por él antes de morir. Pero no contaba con que lo conocieras…

El silencio fue incómodo por unos minutos. Nadie hablaba, ni cambiaba la expresión. A pesar de intentar dormir aún cuando Eriol seguía ahí, no podía. Me atreví a levantarme y mirar la luna que apenas se veía en ese cielo nublado.

-¿Qué pasó con Tomoyo?

-No te preocupes por eso… Sakura… - Interpreté eso como lo que más esperaba oír. Me le acerqué y lo abracé llorando

-Gracias Eriol… Muchas gracias

No recuerdo nada más de a partir de ahí. De seguro me drogó como la vez que me metió en el taxi que volaba. Eran las seis de la mañana en punto, me levanté y vi que en la cómoda alguien había dejado un desayuno para dos.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres comer?

-Sí… ¿Tú lo hiciste todo? Syaoran

-Sí, no eres la única que sabe cocinar. Haber di ¡ha!

Me metió un trozo de panqueque y realmente estaba bueno. Me recordaba a esos matrimonios enamorados que pasan en los mangas. Ojalá todos los matrimonios fueran así de lindos y que duran para toda la vida, pero eso como se los dije pasa solo en los mangas.

-Sakura, ayer te desmayaste. Dime ¿Has dejado de comer para que eso pase?

-No para nada, más bien he engordado un poco

-Y entonces… ¿Tú también… estas…

-¡No Syaoran! ¡¿Cómo crees?- Le dije dándole un almohadón en la cara

-¿Entonces?

-No había dormido en todo el día pero ahora si estoy bien- Le sonreí

-¡Eso está mal Sakura!

-¡Ya cálmate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer!

-¡YA te lo prometo! Descansaré más

-Así está mejor- Me sacudió el pelo como cuando lo hacía mi hermano hace años, cuando nos llevábamos mejor…-Sakura…- Me acarició el rostro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres muy especial…

Estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente con eso, pero mi celular empezó a sonar. Al fijarme aparecía el número de mi hermano. Si supieran cuánto me alegra que me llame… ¿Notaron el sarcasmo verdad?

-¿Qué pasa Touya? Estoy muy ocupada y...

-¡Déjate de tonterías y escúchame SAKURA!- No sé que me sorprendió más, el tono de voz que usó o que no me haya llamado "monstruo". Algo debe andar terriblemente mal

-¿Q-qué?

-Mamá está en el hospital

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?- El celular se cayó de mi mano y al hacer contacto con el piso se rompió en mil pedazos

-¡Sakura! Sakura dime qué tienes- exclamó Syaoran viéndome con preocupación

-Mi…mi mamá…está en el hospital- mis ojos se cristalizaron, amenazando con brotar las primeras lágrimas

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrirle esto a ella? Se suponía que su enfermedad había desaparecido hace meses. Tener que pasar por todo otra vez…no quiero... ¡NO QUIERO!

-Syaoran…

-Dime

-¿Podrías acompañarme a ver a mi mamá?- le supliqué

-Por supuesto- contestó con una triste sonrisa antes de tomarme de la mano y guiarme hasta su moto para ir al hospital

**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Hola a todos! PRIMERO! GRACIAS AKIRA-CHAN! GRACIAS A ELLA EL CAP TERMINO POR GUSTARME! Ya que tenía bloqueo de escritora ^^U Al fin nos enteramos de todo el rollo ese de los sueños de Sakura y el misterio del diario. Sé que puede llegar a ser algo confuso pero eso es el misterio que guarda Sakura por eso es que la queremos matar y la amamos también al mismo tiempo ^^ Pero a partir de acá será más de la vida de Sakura. Ya como les decía ahora cada capítulo saldrá cada jueves o viernes y el ultimo será el 11 de marzo- le hace referencia a su nombre xD – como les decía lo de mi otra historia bueno no se parece tanto al estilo de esta es más card captor así la clásica de los card captors de grandes pero con una variación algo rara como decirlo, hay no se les dejo una pequeña intro espero que les guste porque si la historia nueva no tiene su aprobación pues ya no escribiré más que esta historia ^^:

_Hace siglos, en Francia vivía un ser muy místico. Hija de padres católicos ella poseía un enorme poder mágico y al mismo tiempo un enorme poder espiritual. Veía seres que los humanos muy ciegamente ignoran, curaba a los humanos del pueblo y era amada por todos, conocida como el ángel humano por las mismas criaturas. Las brujas la apreciaban, los duendes la adoraban y los demonios la codiciaban. Codiciaban la sangre valiosa que poseía que era el centro de su poder. Fue descubierta y entregada por sus seres más amados y murió inocente. Hasta ahora algunos esperan su regreso ya sea para protegerla o para matarla por su sangre. Después de siglos la leyenda se encuentra, se cuenta y se busca. Sucesos extraños ocurrirán, personas reencontrarás, misterios resolverás. Todo para encontrarla de nuevo a ella, al misterioso ángel humano. Buena suerte muchachos…_

Ya este será mi nuevo fic. Se llama "Cardcaptor Sakura: The mistery of the human angel" pero más se basa de la perspectiva de Syaoran ^-^ claro que también va a estar Sakura y alguien nuevo muy especial.(Estoy muy anciosa por este fic! Espero q les guste ) ¡Los quiere!

Sare-chan ^^


	16. Tristeza y soledad

_**En el capítulo anterior (Para los que no lo entendieron):**_

_**Eriol le explicó a Sakura el misterio que guardaba su diario. **_

_**Su padre atropelló a Sakura a los diez años, se sintió tan culpable que con su poder de salir de su cuerpo la llevó a Tomoeda para darle pistas de su futuro y estar a mano. Creo a Kero para que la cuidara por él y así conoció a Syaoran. Ahora tiene que recordar el deseo que pidió inconscientemente para entenderlo todo. Pero ¿Querrá recordar?...**_

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

(Syaoran´s POV)

-¡Mamá, mamá!- Dijo Sakura desesperadamente entrando a la habitación, ella al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que me sigue sosteniendo de la mano

-¡Oh! Sakura, estas aquí- Dijo una joven y hermosa mujer en la cama del hospital. No parecía su madre más parecía su hermana mayor

-¡Mamá ¿Estás bien?- Sakura se acercó a su cama y me soltó, sentí por un instante un enorme vacío

-Sí Sakura, ya me encuentro mejor

-¡Mejor no es estar bien mamá!

-Sakura… Todo irá bien- La expresión que puso Sakura en su angelical rostro fue una que nunca antes había visto. Se había enojado

-¡No mamá! ¡Si sigues así! ¡Tú!...- Frunció en seño y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Me preocupaba bastante pero cuando la quería seguir la joven mujer me detuvo

-Ella es un tanto insegura y terca de vez en cuanto ¿No?

-¿Eh?- Me sonrió

-Soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre de Sakura, es un placer ¿Eres un amigo de Sakura? ¿No?- La sonrisa de la madre de Sakura era tan cálida tanto como la de ella. Se sentía una calidez y seguridad cuando la veías sonreír, eran madre e hija tan parecidas que me sorprende

-Soy Syaoran Li, soy el amigo de Sakura, es un placer- Dije dándole una reverencia pequeña

-¿Syaoran Li? No sé porque siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes… Eres de Hong Kong ¿Verdad?

-Sí pero ¿Cómo supo?

-Por tu acento, aparte por la reverencia- Dijo sonriéndome aún más. La madre de Sakura es tan hermosa como ella, es tan joven, tan buena, parece como si siempre fuera feliz sin importar lo que pasase. Una persona admirable- Ve con ella… ¿Tú la quieres mucho? ¿No?... A mi pequeña Sakura… Algo me dice que tú eres también alguien especial para ella aun que no se dé cuenta. Ten paciencia ella es muy despistada y lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas aún teniéndolas en frente… Ve y cuídala por mí ¿Sí?

-¡Sí!- Hice una reverencia para salir de la habitación

-¡Joven Syaoran!

-Dígame señora Kinomoto

-Suerte…

La madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por Sakura apenas entré a la habitación. Se nota que es la tía de Tomoyo, ambas son igual de observadoras, eso es un don que no muchos tienen porque es para gente que se fija en más allá de lo que alguien normal puede ver. Ahora que me doy cuenta si no fuera por los ojos verdes que comparte con Sakura, diría que también la señora Kinomoto se parece a Tomoyo. Sin duda son familia.

Encontré a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas del hospital, con los dedos entrelazados y con la mirada perdida en su propio mundo.

-¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura!

-¡¿Qué pasa Eriol?

-¿Eriol? Sakura soy yo

-¡¿Eh? ¡Perdón Syaoran! Es que… no sé porque dije Eriol- ¿Eriol?... Será acaso que a Sakura le… ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser ¿Por qué Eriol se liga a todas?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy algo preocupada

-Sakura… ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tu mamá es muy fuerte

-Pero eso no me quita el miedo, casi la pierdo una vez y ahora está pasando lo mismo. No quiero que se vaya a morir… No soportaría estar sola con papá. Aparte quiero verla todos los días hasta que este muy vieja

-Y así será Sakura. Ella va a estar bien…

-Gracias… Ahora sólo quiero que alguien me abrace

Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y su cara se puso roja. Y yo, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, le abracé muy fuerte a mí. No quería dejarla ir, ella es muy frágil como una muñeca de porcelana fina, si la dejas caer tan sólo una vez, puede romperse.

-Syaoran ¿Me harías otro favor?

-Lo que sea, con tal que te sientas mejor

(Sakura´s POV)

Llegué al aeropuerto y a la entrada encontré a Tomoyo, llevaba un vestido blanco ya que ese día muy extrañamente hacía calor, también me fijé que en su mano llevaba un anillo con un diamante en la punta, sabía que significaba pero no le dije nada, sólo le sonreí. Le pedí a Syaoran que me acompañara hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

-Gracias por traerla- Le dijo Tomoyo haciéndose como la que no sabía quién era Syaoran

-Descuida Tomoyo, ella ya lo sabe

Tomoyo parecía sorprendida es lógico porque yo no le había dicho que lo sabía pero ella tampoco me había dicho nada sobre ese tema antes.

Syaoran se fue y estaba apoyada en Tomoyo muy deprimida, no sólo mi mamá está en el hospital sino que también mi queridísima amiga se va a otro país. Puede ser que ese día haya salido el sol pero para nosotras seguía siendo otro día sumamente nublado.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Escuchamos que tu mamá está en el hospital!

-Sí pero ahora está todo bien- Mentí- ¡Ahora tenemos que despedirnos de ti Rika! ¡Te voy a extrañar bastante!- La abracé

La pasamos hablando, bromeando y tomándonos de las manos. Todas sabíamos que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que estaríamos todas juntas en el mismo lugar. Todo iba bien, por unos instantes sentí que se me olvidaba todo lo malo que estaba sucediéndome, ese sentimiento que era insoportable y que a veces me hacían pensar en cosas tan estúpidas como el suicidio o cosas de ese estilo, cosas que no se lo he mencionado a nadie.

-Buenos chicas es hora… Que suba al avión- Dijo Rika entre lágrimas

-¡No te pongas así! ¡Que nos vas a dar más ganas de llorar!- Naoko replicó llorando como una niña pequeña

-¡Sí porque seguiremos siendo amigas!- Chiharu decía mientras intentaba no llorar, intento inútil

-Recuerden que si algún día van a Los ángeles siempre van a tener una casa para ustedes

-Por supuesto que iremos- Afirmó Tomoyo con los ojos vidriosos

Todas estaban que lloraban y se abrazaban, por alguna razón yo a pesar que estaba tan triste como ellas, no quería llorar, no quería seguir llorando porque para mí seguir llorando es seguir siendo débil. No quiero seguir siendo débil nunca más.

-¡No se preocupen chicas! ¡Porque todo estará bien!

Todas veíamos como el avión de Rika empezaba a tomar vuelo. Lo veíamos desde la enorme ventana del aeropuerto. Todas expresábamos nuestra tristeza en nuestra forma en particular, yo no hacía mucho, sufría en silencio por todo. Por alguna razón yo ya sentía que esto me pasó hace años… pero no me acuerdo de quién. Miento, yo si me había despedido de alguien en el aeropuerto, una vez hace tiempo. Era alguien quién no quería que se vaya y que me dejara.

_(El último día)_

_-¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Li No me dejes! ¡Sé que es raro pero yo sé que tú puedes sentirme! ¡Li!_

_-Oye…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sé que estás aquí aunque no pueda verte, puedo sentirte_

_-¡Li! ¡No te vayas!_

_-Vamos no llores, este no es el final_

_-Pero… si te vas significa que no nos volveremos a ver_

_-Que curiosos justo ahora puedo escucharte con claridad… No significa que no nos volveremos a ver… porque… porque yo me muero por conocerte_

Cuando Syaoran entro quería seguirle pero al poner una mano en el avión sentí como una descarga y Kero me dijo que es porque no podía salir de Tomoeda. Recuerdo que me quedé parada enfrente de la enorme ventana viendo como se iba y sabiendo que ahora estaba sola.

Estaba sola y sentía tanto dolor pero no hice nada, igual que ahora no hice nada. A pesar que todo este dolor me este matando poco a poco no sé… si … pueda… aguantar…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- No pude soportarlo más todo el dolor que e había acumulado durante tantos años lo liberé asustando a mis amigas y en sí a todo el mundo ahí

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme!

Las clases después de ese día se me dieron igual, ya no me importaba que Cedric esté atrás mío, ni que almorzara sola ya que no quería ver a Tomoyo ni Eriol para almorzar. No hablaba con nadie en clase, cuando se hacían trabajos en grupo no me juntaba con nadie y esperaba a ser la que sobraba para que me junten con alguien, no tenía ganas de nada.

Al salir de la escuela preferí tomar un taxi para ir de frente a mi casa, aunque quiera mucho a Syaoran ahora no quería hablar con nadie. Debía regresar temprano a casa y luego visitar a mi mamá en el hospital.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!- El corazón se me paró, odio esa presencia

-Ce… Cedric…

-Sakura por favor quiero hablar contigo…

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Se acerca el final aunque no lo parezca ^^U Para kilalaselene no en esta historia no hay nada que ver con card captor o sea la historia original, todos son normales salvo Sakura que tiene un don, un don que si existe en este mundo conocido como desdoblamiento ^^ en el próximo cap explicare lo del sueño con el tipo de ropas chinas que causo tu confusión ^^ ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Los quiere!

Sare-chan

PD: El domingo me voy de viaje y es probable que me demore un poco con lo del prox cap pero les aceguro que estará a pesar que también empiecen mis clases. (NOOOOOOOOOOOO)


	17. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo

-Sakura por favor escúchame

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto Cedric! ¡Mejor vete!

-¡Sakura espera!

No quería tener problemas ahora y lo que pensé que era mejor fue el evitarlo. No tengo ganas de discutir el pasado, menos con él, lo único que hice fue correr sin mirar atrás. Él me seguía desesperadamente llamándome por mi nombre ¿Seguirá teniendo la misma confianza conmigo igual que antes?...

Lo perdí cuando llegue a la estación, genial, no quería venir por el tren pero si tomaba un taxi él de hecho que me alcanzaba. No esperaba que nadie me llamara ni que nadie me mirara pero las cosas suceden por algo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hola!- A lo lejos vi a Syaoran sonriéndome estirando un brazo saludándome

-Syaoran…

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, supongo

-¡Vamos sonríe un poco! Tomoyo me dijo que tu mamá estaba mejor

-Sí, justo iba a visitarla

-Oye… ¡Anímate! ¡Sonríele a la vida! ¡Y agradece por todo lo bueno que sucederá!

-Y si no puedo…

-Tú no serías la Sakura que conocí hace unos meses, no serías la persona con la que me encariñe más rápido que nadie. Vamos sonríe ¿Por mí? ¡Vamos!- Me empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago, nunca tuve que decirle que esa era mi debilidad pero por alguna razón sentí que ese enojo que sentía hacia mi misma desaparecía con tan solo estar un rato con él ¿Pero por qué?- ¡Así está mejor! Tienes una sonrisa realmente muy linda

-Gracias…

-Enfrenta todo con una sonrisa, pero tampoco te sobre esfuerces también es de valientes llorar cuando debe hacerlo…

Al día siguiente desperté de un mejor humor, mi mamá había progresado bastante y eso me tranquilizaba un poco más, Kero estaba paseando por los jardines de la casa, es raro que se despierte tan temprano ahora. Recuerdo que hace algunos años él me despertaba para no llegar tarde a la escuela pero siempre me asustaba y terminaba tirándolo de la cama por casualidad.

Baje las escaleras y no había nadie en la cocina, Tomoyo ya había salido más temprano ya que como su mamá había regresado tenía que contarle todo. Espero que le vaya bien.

Iba caminando sola, calmada, pensando en qué haría a partir de ahora. Falta lo que queda de este año escolar para escoger qué quiero hacer. Podría ser chef como Syaoran dijo, podría ser profesora o escritora pero las dos últimas como que no me satisfacen y la primera no estoy muy segura.

-¡Sakura!

El corazón se me paró de nuevo. Esa voz estaba justo a mi lado llamándome otra vez, traté de evitarlo pero fue inútil, él era muy insistente. Tenía que enfrentar las cosas cara a cara pero tenía miedo y no quería. Estaba insegura.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!- Estaba en su carro siguiéndome

-No lo sé Cedric

-¡Por nuestra antigua amistad! ¡Sakura!

Cuando dijo antigua me quedé paralizada ¡Pero qué demonios esperaba! ¿Qué siguiera siendo mi amigo después de todo lo que le hice? ¡Por favor Sakura! ¡Piensa por tan sólo una vez en tu vida! ¡¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como para creer que todo seguiría igual que antes? ¡NO! ¡Aparte tú ya te esperabas eso! O tal vez… muy en el fondo si pensaba que eso podría pasar.

-Ok… Te escucho

-Súbete por favor

-Tengo que ir a la escuela, así que lo que tengas que decirme dímelo de una vez

-Yo te llevo, no te preocupes por eso- No sabía qué hacer yo sé que como siempre Syaoran me espera en la estación. Supongo que no se preocupará porque no valla un día

-De acuerdo

El camino estuvo en un silencio profundo, ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a hablar. Al parecer él también sigue afectado por lo que pasó hace años, pero no me perdí una clásica charla con Syaoran por nada así que daré el primer paso. Recuerda Sakura no seas ni fría ni dura.

-Dime de una vez lo que me ibas a decir o si no me bajo de aquí de una vez- ¡Te dije que no seas ni dura ni fría! ¡Idiota!

-Sakura…Ha pasado tanto desde que nos hablamos como amigos. Desde ese entonces tanto tú como yo hemos madurado mucho. Comprendo que estés nerviosa por lo que yo siempre tuve una respuesta vengativa ante todo lo que me molestaba, pero eso fue antes, he cambiado… Por lo que te pido volver a ser amigos, como antes de que todo esto pasara, tú fuiste alguien muy especial para mí y quiero que vuelvas a serlo Sakura ¿Podemos ser de nuevo amigos como antes?

Yo no sabía qué hacer, llegamos a la escuela pero nos quedamos los dos en el auto, me le quede mirando y no pude evitar sonreírle, sonreírle… ¡Estaba más que feliz! Sé que a Tomoyo nunca le agradó pero él era mi mejor amigo y lo extraño

-Sí…

-¿Eh?

-¡Dije que sí! ¡Sí quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo Cedric!- Lo abracé desesperadamente y me di cuenta en ese momento que lo extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho- ¡Perdóname por todo por favor!

-No te preocupes Sakura, te he echado mucho de menos

La semana pasó y yo con Cedric era genial. A Tomoyo no le agradaba la idea de que saliera muy seguido con él y que confiara tanto en él como antes, a veces lo trataba muy feo y yo me enojaba mucho con ella. Me gustaba salir con él como antes, contarle mis cosas y que me aconsejara como antes. Unos días él me llevaba en su auto y otros yo le pagaba el boleto del tren. Le presenté a Syaoran y me sentía muy a gusto con los dos, aunque le hablaba más a Cedric y Syaoran nos observaba en silencio. Mi madre que se había recuperado por completo tampoco le agradaba Cedric, como si fuera uno de esos pandilleros que los padres odian, pero no, Cedric no es así y ella siempre me pregunta por Syaoran cosa que no sé qué contestarle porque ya no le hablo tanto.

-¿Hola?

-¿Sakura?

-¡Cedric! Dime que pasa ¿No te vas a demorar no? Tenemos que llegar temprano

-Lo siento Sakura, hoy me siento algo mal no voy a poder ir a la escuela sé que es mi turno de llevarte pero espero que me perdones

-No te preocupes, recupérate. Nos vemos

Para mí no había problema en ir a la estación y llegar en el tren a la escuela. Pero me preocupa mucho la situación de Cedric, está enfermo y no pregunte de que ¿Estará muy mal? Me preocupa demasiado, se nota que nos llevamos de maravilla como antes.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste de mi?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca me olvidaría de ti Syaoran!

-Qué raro que hoy no vengas con tu amigo

-Es que se encontraba mal y no pudo llevarme a la escuela hoy

-¿El era el amigo que me contaste que le habías hecho daño?

-Sí, él es

-Oye, he hablado con Tomoyo y tu madre que me llamó y me dijeron que no les agradaba tu amigo… Dicen que tiene impulsos malos y es mala influencia para ti

-¿Hablaste con mi madre?

-Sí y me dijo que no le agradaba

-¡Hablaste con mi madre!

-¡Sí! ¡Y para serte sincero él tampoco me agrada! ¡Me da mala espina!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡No tienes derecho a…! Ah ya sé, estás celoso… ¡Como paso más tiempo con él que contigo estás celoso!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sakura sólo te advierto que no me agrada y no quiero que te confíes tanto con él!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme!

-¡Soy tu amigo y me preocupas!

-¡No te importa! ¡Si yo quiero salir con él salgo con él! ¡Si quiero besarlo lo besaré! ¡Si quiero casarme con él me casaré con él! ¡Ni tú, ni mi madre, ni Tomoyo me mandarán! ¡Que tú hayas sido pésimo en el amor, no significa que yo tenga que serlo Syaoran! ¡Que no te funcionara no significa que a mí no me funcionará! ¡Deja de pensar en Tomoyo y consíguete a alguien!- Fui una idiota, recién después de decirle semejante estupidez reaccioné. Como toda una estúpida- Syaoran yo…

-Déjalo… No importa…- Se dio media vuelta y me dejó atrás

Lo sé, él ya no va a volver a hablarme, me odia como muchas personas más incluyéndome. No va a querer volverme a ver nunca más. Soy la más grande estúpida del planeta.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?

-¡Perdón! ¡Es que no sé que me pasó!

-¡Sakura pero si ni siquiera sé quién eres tú ahora! ¡Has cambiado tanto por la culpa de Cedric! ¡En menos de una semana! Tú… Me das miedo Sakura…

Los días pasaron y como estaba enojada con Tomoyo volví a mi casa, con mi madre. Kero se quedará unos días con ella, sólo hasta que me instale completamente. Mi madre ahora que está en casa, cada vez que me voy a la escuela con Cedric me acompaña hasta la puerta y se despide con cara de preocupación. Creo que debo tratar de entenderla, es mi madre después de todo, solo que le pediría por favor que no vuelva a mencionar a Syaoran, ya que después de todo Cedric es la persona que me está haciendo olvidarlo y no quiero que su intento sea en vano.

-¡Li!- Aquí va otra vez…- ¡Syaoran Li!

-Sí mamá es el nombre de la persona que me acompañó al hospital, te agradecería que no lo mencionaras

-No, él no, su padre. También se llamaba Syaoran Li, lo conocí en Japón. Cuando tú estabas en coma y necesitábamos dinero para mantenerte en el hospital entonces acepté el trabajo de modelo en Tomoeda por algunas semanas, ahí conocí a Syaoran Li. Era un hombre realmente bueno y muy guapo, tenía 4 hijas y un hijo. Ese era el Syaoran que tú conoces, valla cuanto ha cambiado, está tan atractivo como era él en ese entonces

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-A él le gustaba hacer un deporte extraño, no me acuerdo como se llamaba que consistía en tomar impulso y saltar de edificio en edificio.

-Sí ya sé a cual te refieres, continúa

-Él lo practicaba con su hijo, pero un día se distrajo y se calló, se rompió la cabeza y murió. Fue muy duro para Syaoran porque él era muy unido con su padre. Tuvo que mudarse a Hong Kong con su madre y sus hermanas. Nunca más lo volví a ver hasta ahora.

Syaoran nunca me había contado nada sobre ese tema, del que era tan unido con su padre y en la forma que murió, fui una estúpida por tratarlo así, después de ser tan lindo conmigo. ¡Soy una estúpida, estúpida!

-Bueno mamá, Cedric está afuera esperando por mí. No vemos

-¡Espera! ¡¿No vas a ver a Syaoran hoy?

-No, ya no…

La historia que mi madre me contó me deprimió bastante me odio por decirle cosas horribles, es el peor sentimiento de culpa que he sentido, aún más de cuando usé a Cedric. Es mucho mayor ¿Por qué?

Todo el viaje estuvo tranquilo, no hablamos y si lo hicimos mis respuestas fueron muy cortas.

-Sakura hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho

-¿Qué?

-Hemos madurado y nos hemos acercado cada vez más…

-Ve al grano Cedric que llegaremos tarde

-La cosa es que nunca he dejado de amarte… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pues yo…

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Volví! Un poco tarde pero aquí esta. Hay como amo Ecuador volví bronceada jajaja. A nekitoselene muchas gracias por su comentario y si la pase genial!

Bien ahora queda los últimos 2 caps tan tan tan jaja

¡Cuídense! ¡Los kiere!

Sare-chan


	18. ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Verdad?

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo Último capítulo

_(Por favor esperen el epílogo que saldrá el 11 de marzo, ese es el verdadero último cap. Y por favor lean el comentario de la )_

-Pues… yo…

-¡Sé que yo siento algo por ti! ¡Y también que tú sienes algo por mí! ¡Así que… Dime!

-Cedric la verdad no lo sé, no sé que siento ahora precisamente, últimamente he estado algo confundida…

Yo… ¿Qué siento ahora?... Cedric… ¿Es la persona más importante para mí? ¿Con la que más quiero estar? ¿Y con la que más quiero compartir? Supongo que es lo correcto… Desde hace mucho que quiero una nueva relación seria, pero no sé porque siento de que con él no es con quien quiero estar, si la paso bien con él ¿Cuál es el problema? Exacto, ese es el problema. Con él la paso bien pero sólo eso, bien. No siento que se me para el corazón con sólo verlo, no siento que el mundo deja de girar cuando hablo con él, no puedo perderme en sus ojos cuando lo veo. No puedo hacer nada cuando estoy con él.

-No quiero volver a lastimarte Cedric

-¡No lo harás! ¡Sé que sientes algo por mí!

-¡Sí, siento algo por ti! ¡Pero no es lo mismo que sientes tú por mí! ¡Si soy tu novia estaría haciendo lo mismo que hace años! ¡Y no quiero hacerlo! Pero… lo que quiero decir es que yo no te amo, amo a otra persona, perdóname- Él apretó muy fuerte el volante, bajó la mirada y se quedo en silencio un buen rato

-¿Es ese tipo no? El tal Syaoran Li es del que estás enamorada ¿No?

-Sí… Perdóname

-Que patética

-¡¿Qué?

-Es que Sakura, eres un perrito faldero. Le mueves el rabo a la primera persona que te trata bien ¿Qué más te dijo? ¡Qué serás una gran chef profesional! Sakura tu comida es un asco, sólo te dicen que esta buena porque le das lástima, con esa cara de arrastrada que tienes, vas a arruinar tu vida porque un tipo dijo que eras buena en algo que no eres, patético

-¡Hey! ¡No te dejaré hablar así de mí sólo porque te rechacé! ¡Y porque perdiste contra una persona que sí vale la pena querer! ¡Y sí! ¡Me convencí, seré la mejor chef de Europa ya lo verás! ¡Syaoran me convenció al final!

-¡Ya me cansaste!- Cedric aceleró y se desvió del camino, se fue por una parte que yo no conocía del todo bien

-¡¿A dónde vamos? ¡Cedric! ¡¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Cedric! ¡Cedric! ¡Contéstame!- Se había alejado bastante, no conocía el lugar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo- ¡Cedric!

-Si no puedes ser mía, sólo mía ¡No serás de nadie! ¡Entendiste!- Se estacionó en un lugar que estaba todo desértico

-¡Cedric no es necesario llegar a esto, encontrarás otra persona!

-¡Nadie me rechaza! ¡MENOS POR SEGUNDA VEZ!

-¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme! ¡Cedric! ¡Por favor!

Me golpeó en la cara, intenté escapar pero no pude. Me golpeó, me arañó y abofeteó hasta que me quedé semiinconsciente, me tiro en la parte trasera de su coche y me desgarró completamente la falda y me desabrochó la blusa que llevaba. No pude hacer nada, sólo llorar y sufrir esperando a que acabara….

_(Recuerdos de hace 5 años)…_

_-Mamá voy a ir a una fiesta más tarde ¿Sí?_

_-Y ¿Por qué me avisas recién hoy?_

_-Porque se me había olvidado_

_-¿Quién va a estar? ¿Con quién vas a ir?_

_-Hay mamá ¡Ya basta! Iré con Tomoyo y en la casa va a estar la madre de Yamazaki ¡Listo! ¡Ajj tú siempre crees que me van a violar! _

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Mamá… era en lo único que pensaba ¿Cómo se pondría mamá si supiera lo que me estaba pasando? Lo peor es que nunca le agradecí por todo. A pesar que pelee con ella siempre yo amo a mi mamá y siento que ella debe tener todo lo mejor. Mamá…

Tenía tanto miedo, asco, asco de sentir a esa cosa entrar en mí por la fuerza, tenía asco de él y de mí misma. Me sentía sucia. Cuando terminó todo, por fin Cedric se había quedado dormido. Con todas mis fuerzas alcancé mi móvil y vi que eran las 6:00 a.m. del día siguiente. Todo un día había pasado, pero yo sentí que fueron como 100 años de dolor y sufrimiento. Que bestia todo un día violándome. Me intenté levantar, pero no pude, estaba muy adolorida y exhausta. Escuché un tintineo y era mi celular que le había llegado un mensaje…era… de… Syaoran…

"Sakura, ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Tomoyo me dijo que no llegaste a tu casa anoche y que tampoco fuiste a la escuela! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Estás bien?"

Ese mensaje me dio a entender que en ese momento que quería verle, quería ver de nuevo a Syaoran. Porque lo amo, amo a Syaoran Li y me di cuenta recién después de haberle hecho daño. Aún así… Se preocupó por mí.

Con todas mis fuerzas y energías me levanté, agarré mis cosas y salí del auto. Agarré mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Tomoyo mientras caminaba para encontrar la estación.

"No te preocupes por mí, tenías razón Cedric no era bueno y me hiso cambiar por gusto. Dile mamá que estoy bien. Voy camino a la estación a decirle todo lo que siento a la persona más importante para mí."

Inmediatamente me llegó otro mensaje, era lógico Tomoyo se levanta más temprano que yo.

"No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, es lo que siempre decías y ahora te lo digo yo a ti, suerte Sakura. Eriol y yo te esperaremos en la cafetería, para volver a estar juntos."

Gracias Tomoyo…

Estaba adolorida, cansada, golpeada, abofeteada, rasguñada, con mi falda favorita desgarrada, mi blusa mal abrochada y mis tacones rotos, los cuales no podía tomar el tiempo de quitarme por miedo a que Cedric despierte y me atrape. En camino a la estación, que alguien me dijo por dónde quedaba con cara de susto al verme, me ocultaba por la gente para que no me encontraran, aunque todos me miraban asustados y extrañados no me importaba yo sólo quería llegar y decirle todo a Syaoran, aunque me odie, aunque no me quiera ver la cara le diré lo que siento y no puedo esperar más.

Ahora lo recuerdo… Lo recuerdo todo… Recuerdo al hombre de ropas chinas saltando por los edificios de la ciudad junto con su hijo, recuerdo cuando Syaoran se iba y no podía hacer nada, recuerdo cuando un señor de pelo negro azulado, largo, de ojos azules muy parecido a Eriol me vio y me llevó a casa mejor dicho a España. También recuerdo el deseo que pedí… Yo quería… Yo quería más que nada… Más que nada en este mundo… Volver a ver a Syaoran. Ese era mi deseo, volverlo a ver porque siempre me preocupe por él y en ese entonces más que a nada, aún es así. Todos estos años que han pasado siempre tenía escondido en el pecho ese deseo, que se hiso realidad.

Llegué a la estación y no lo veía. Lo busqué y no lo encontré. Pero no me rendí, siempre que vengo está aquí. Siempre, lo conozco bien. Me voltee para ver si no lo había visto por atrás mío y sentí que me chocaba con algo.

-¡Perdón!

-No se preocupe- Era una niña pequeña que se me hacía tan familiar, que me miraba con curiosidad

-Tú…

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo mirándome preocupada

-Sí… ahora estoy mejor

-Él ya entró- Dijo señalando al tren-El chico que salía contigo en la revista ese día, él que siempre está contigo ¡Ya entro! ¡Porque lo estás buscando! ¿No?- Esa niña era la pequeña que nos miraba sonriéndonos a Syaoran y a mí, después de salir como la portada de la revista de modas, ahora me acuerdo bien de ella

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡A él busco!

-Ya está adentro

-Entonces tendré que ir a comprar un boleto

-¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡El tren saldrá dentro de poco!

-¡Pero no puedo entrar así como así!

-¡Ten!- Me entregó su boleto

-¡Pero!

-¡Sólo ve! ¡Apúrate!

-¡Gracias luego te lo pagaré!

Intenté correr hacia las puertas del tren, aunque podía con las justas caminar. Aún no entiendo cómo es que esa pequeña sabía lo que yo quería y no entiendo porque tuvo la amabilidad de regalarme su boleto pero que le debo mucho le debo mucho. Llegué a entrar y justo después las puertas se cerraron atrás mío. Mire a todos lados y todos me veían. Caminé bastante buscándolo ya que entré por otra puerta y no la misma de siempre. Busque y busque y al final vi a un joven que leía el periódico, al darme cuenta de quién era me tiré al piso y empecé a llorar.

-¡¿Sakura?

-¡Syaoran!

-¡¿Sakura que te paso?

-¡Syaoran perdón, perdón!

-¡Sí! ¡Ya! ¡¿Pero dime qué demonios te paso?

-¡Cedric! ¡Cedric me dijo que si quería ser su novia pero le dije que yo amaba a otra persona y él! ¡Él me… me…

-¡Ya no es necesario que sigas! ¡Hay Sakura! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!- Me abrazó tan fuerte mientras yo lloraba en su pecho- Ya pasó…

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Horrible! ¡Me siento tan sucia tan asqueada de mi misma!

-Ya no digas eso… Lo superarás yo sé que sí- Cuando me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, de decirle que lo amo, me di cuenta que no podía ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo por mí? No… no podía hacerlo, pero no hice tanto sacrificio por nada

-Sya…Syaoran- Mis labios se llenaron de valor para dar el primer paso por mí y decir su nombre

-Dime…

-Hay algo que he querido decirte… Algo que debí darme cuenta desde hace mucho pero por ciega no lo hice

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Yo… yo… ¡Yo te amo!

Él se había quedado atónito, no se lo esperaba y al parecer no sentía lo mismo que yo por él lo que me daba más pretexto de llorar y ocultarme en su pecho.

-¡Por favor perdóname por lo que te dije! ¡No me odies! ¡Aunque no sientas lo mismo por mí! ¡Por favor no me odies! ¡No lo soportaría! ¡Sya...- Me calló con su dedo índice en la boca y me acarició mis mejillas ruborizadas

-Yo nunca podría odiarte Sakura- Dijo sonriéndome- Te confieso algo. La moto de aquel día, no era del esposo de mi hermana sino mía, te dije eso para no explicarte que desde que te conocí, el mismo día en que mi moto estaba en el taller para que la revisaran, he ido en el tren a mi trabajo porque me pareciste encantadora. Yo apenas te conozco pero siempre estaba echándote de menos cuando no estabas a mi lado. Sakura… estoy enamorado de ti

Ahora era yo la atónita, no sabía qué hacer ¿Besarlo o llorar de la felicidad? No lo sé pero sentía que nada podía ir mal a partir de ahora. Ya sabía que sería después de la escuela, recuperé a mis amigos y a Syaoran. Todo iba bien. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y podía escuchar sus latidos del corazón. Cálidos y seguidos, podía escucharlo sin problema, definitivamente el jueves 11 de marzo del 2004 es mi día favorito, el mejor de todos, hasta por lo menos cuando entramos a un túnel que apago toda clase de luz… Hasta la luz de vida…

(Tomoyo´s POV)

Estaba en la cafetería con Eriol, estábamos muy felices porque nuestra querida amiga Sakura volvería con nosotros como antes. Ambos la hemos extrañado con locura. Pero más que nada estábamos emocionados por lo que Sakura me contó, que se le iba a declarar a Syaoran y lo más obvio era que Syaoran también se moría por ella.

Estábamos muy ansiosos por la noticia que se supone que Sakura me llamará inmediatamente pase, pero a pesar de que los minutos avanzaban ella no me llamaba ni me enviaba un mensaje, nada de nada.

Terminamos de desayunar y Eriol estaba pagando por los dos, cuando en eso alguien prendió la pequeña televisión que había en el lugar justo cuando nos marchábamos. Pusieron el canal de las noticia y salía el tren, por eso Eriol y yo nos quedamos para ver. El tren estaba todo destruido, por bombas. Lo vi en la tele y fue lo más espantoso que he visto. Era el mismo tren en el que mis dos amigos de la infancia estaban, el mismo tren en el que Syaoran y Sakura estaban juntos. Vi a Eriol y estaba atónito, sorprendido, tenía sus ojos vidriosos y cuando vi que la primera lágrima corría por su mejilla yo estallé.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- El me sostuvo también llorando como yo, no me importaba si a ambos nos miraban extrañados ¡No me importaba! Por que posiblemente mis amigos ya no estén más aquí.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sakura! ¡Syaoran! ¡NO! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Sakura´s POV)

Todo fue tan repentino, tan sorpresivo, nada de esto me lo imaginaba. Ese dolor que me hizo sentir Cedric hace un rato no se compara a lo que sentía ahora. Lo único diferente es que a mí no me importaba. Ahora estaba con mi querido Syaoran, tirados por algún lugar del tren mirándonos a los ojos sabiendo que tal vez ya no nos volveríamos a ver. Me agarró la mano y la puso en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón y yo hice lo mismo. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas necesarias pero con un impulso alcancé a besar sus tibios labios.

-Sakura… Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Syaoran…

Ambos cerramos nuestros ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Ustedes dirán ¿Porqué les pasó esto si eran tan jóvenes? Si tenían un futuro por delante ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo cuando se enteró que lo amaba y cuando estaba segura de su vocación? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La verdad no lo sé. Supongo que así lo quiso Dios. Supongo que así debió terminar. El final de todo lo vivido. La oscuridad que invade el cuerpo y la pesadez del alma. Sólo nos queda esperar. Esperar a que todo termine. Pero por alguna extraña razón aún siento como algunos latidos del corazón, aunque sean muy débiles, los siento…

No se preocupen que ¡Todo saldrá bien!

No estén tristes porque ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Verdad?...

**Comentario de la autora:**

A que no se esperaban este final ¿No?

Para los que pensaron que Sakura le diría que no a Cedric saldría del auto corriendo hacia donde estaba Syaoran diciéndole que lo ama y que él le correspondería, se casarían y tendrían un hijo. Perdónenme u.u ¡Y antes de que me maten! Les quiero avisar que la próxima semana hay otro capítulo (el epílogo) que es del punto de vista de Tomoyo después de 7 años. Les ruego por favor que no se lo pierdan que ella tiene mucho que explicar. Estaré esperando que lo lean ya que este cap. A pesar que lleva último cap. como título en realidad no es el final. Él final se dará la próxima semana ¡Por favor léanlo aunque no salgan Sakura y Syaoran! ¡Por favor! ¡Gracias!

¡Los quiere! Y ¡Les agradece por todo!

Sare-chan


	19. 11 de marzo

El diario de Sakura – Jueves 11 de marzo Epílogo (les recomiendo que la escuchen con la canción gomene de tiara es muy linda y le queda bien ;) por favor lean el comentario de la autora. Gracias)

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!

-¡Wow! Calma ve más despacio cariño. Dime ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-¡Papá se pregunta si ya estás lista!

-Dile que ya voy

-¡Sí!

-¡Pero no corras Sakura!

7 años. Ya han pasado 7 años desde todo lo ocurrido y muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que les hablé. Me case y tuve a mi hija, me gradué y ahora soy la mejor diseñadora de modas de toda Europa. Soy una persona poderosa en todo ámbito. Tengo una linda familia. Una linda casa. Buenas amigas. Pero aún siento que me falta algo…

-¿Cariño que pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Sí ¿Qué te pasa mamá?

-Nada, no se preocupen

Los atentados del 11 de marzo del 2004, fueron una serie de ataques terroristas en cuatro trenes de la red de Cercanías de Madrid. Se trata del mayor atentado cometido en Europa hasta la fecha, con 10 explosiones casi simultáneas en cuatro trenes a la hora punta de la mañana entre las 07:36 y las 07:40. Hora en la que Sakura y Syaoran siempre iban al tren…

Se preguntarán ¿Qué más ha cambiado? ¿Qué pasó con Touya, Yukito? ¿Y los demás? Bueno como era de esperarse dos años después del accidente Touya se casó con Janet y ahora viven muy felices con sus pequeños. Tuvieron gemelos, una niña y un niño verdaderamente adorables. Yukito terminó con Luz después del accidente por ser tan fría con respecto a la situación, ahora vive una fantástica vida de soltero. Rika se graduó y sigue viviendo en U.S.A, nos visita una semana por año con su nuevo esposo, sí el profesor Terada, pero ahora sólo le decimos Terada y se siente algo extraño esa situación, tanto que cuando viene a visitar siento que debo levantar la mano para preguntarle si quiere o necesita algo. Chiharu y Yamasaki son novios aún, trabajan como enfermeros en un hospital, el mejor del país. Naoko es escritora y también trabaja en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto siguen juntos, poco después del accidente se mudaron a un pequeño departamento, de ellos no sé mucho, pero sé que Touya siempre los visita muy a menudo. Mei Ling Li, la prima de Syaoran, regresó a Hong Kong y se casó con un antiguo amigo de la infancia. De Cedric no sé absolutamente nada y la verdad ni me interesa saber.

-¡Ya enserio! ¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?

-Nada, ya les dije

-Sé que me estás mintiendo, mira estamos a mitad de camino, no me hagas dar media vuelta

-¡Ya pues mamá yo quiero visitar a mis tíos!

-Sakura…

Mi pequeña de cabello color negro grisáceo como el mío y de ojos azules como su padre… se parece mucho a mi mejor amiga. Es fuerte y también muy delicada, pero más que nada su forma de pensar es idéntica a la de Sakura, hasta llevan el mismo nombre. Sakura…

-¿Sigues pensando que no son ellos? ¿Verdad?

-¡Es que ni siquiera los encontramos en ninguna de las morgues! ¡Sólo te llamaron para decirte que encontraron una chica de ojos verdes y un chico de cabello color marrón chocolate! ¡Cuando llegamos para ver si eran ellos ya los habían enterrado con sus nombres! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a estar tranquila?

-¡Ya pasaron 7 años Tomoyo! ¡Si ellos no han vuelto hasta ahora! ¿Cómo crees que lo harán luego?...- Tenía razón, nunca lo había pensado así…

-Tienes razón… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya son siete años… Lo siento por gritarte así…

-No te preocupes visitarlos todos los años en la misma fecha también me trae malos recuerdos, pero hay que seguir viviendo ¿No?

-Sí…

Tal vez aún yo a mis 24 años seguía teniendo la esperanza de que mis dos mejores amigos siguieran vivos, que estúpida fui. Él sueño en el que regresan es sólo uno de los tantos que tuve a mis 17 años. Eso sólo pasa en la imaginación de una niña de esa edad y también en la historia que se inventa alguna niña de 15 años, donde la magia le sigue ganando a la realidad cruel.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Tío! ¡Tía!

-¡Sakura te he dicho que no corras!

-Ya déjala… con todas las historias que le hemos contado de ellos, debe estar emocionada por la visita

-¡Vamos Kero! ¡Spinel tú también ven!- Dijo mi niñita preciada a sus dos gatos

Kero al final se terminó quedando con nosotros. Es más viejo pero sigue siendo cariñoso como antes. Siempre que ve a un extraño le saca las garras y siempre esta que nos defiende de todos, sobre todo a Sakura. Creo que cree que no fue capaz de cuidar a mi amiga Sakura por eso quiere cuidarnos más a todos, sobre todo a mi hija por llevar el nombre de su antigua dueña.

Spinel es un gato que Sakura se encontró un día caminando con Eriol. Se encariño tanto con él que me rogó quedárnoslo. No, no estoy hablando de Sakura, Eriol fue el que me rogó quedarnos con él como un pequeñín. No me quedó más que aceptar.

-¡Tío! ¡Tía! ¡¿Cómo están? ¡Hace un año que no nos vemos! ¡Me han contado más cosas de ustedes! ¡Y estaba emocionadísima por venir ahora! ¡A mí me ha ido bien! Pero… por favor hagan algo con mis padres que por estas fechas están muy tristes, ustedes ya saben porque, pero ustedes no se sientan mal por eso por favor, sólo díganles algo…

-Sakura…

-¿Si mamá?

-A veces no entiendo como en lugares como este te pones feliz de verlos…- Eriol me rodeó con su brazo y puso su cabeza en sima de la mía, ambos mirando las tumbas de nuestros mejores amigos, en frente de nuestra hija… aún me pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera sido si la hubieran conocido a ella?...

-¡Es simple mamá!- Me dijo

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña Sakura?- Le dijo Eriol muy extrañado por la respuesta

-¡Porque nosotros venimos a este lugar para visitarlos sólo una vez al año! ¡Y si estamos de visita no podemos estar tristes! ¡Porque sino mis tíos también se pondrán tristes! ¡Y no quiero que el día de nuestra visita ellos se sientan tristes porque yo también me pondría así! Mamá… Papá no hay que estar tristes… ¡Hay que sonreír! ¡Porque todo estará bien!

Esas palabras… ni yo ni Eriol le dijimos que Sakura siempre decía eso para animarnos… Entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ella dijo eso? Será que… ella… ella tiene el mismo poder que mi amiga… mi mejor amiga Sakura y mi hija Sakura son muy parecidas…

-¡Vamos mamá cuéntales algo! ¡Sabemos que tienes algo que decirles! ¡Todo estará bien mamá! ¡Confía! No tengas miedo de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que llorar cuando es necesario también es de valientes- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo una niña pequeña puede hacer llorar a su madre diciendo tan sólo unas palabras? Palabras que otras personas siempre me decían…

-¡Syaoran! ¡Hola!...- Dije derramando varias lágrimas

-Tomoyo… ya cálmate un poco

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Tú también quieres llorar! ¡Algo que siempre decía Syaoran era que llorar cuando era necesario era de valientes! ¡Y tú te aguantas!

-Mamá… por favor… inténtalo… No quiero ver a mis tíos tristes hoy- Cuando vi que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos paré, ella tenía razón… No debía hacerlos sentir mal… No hoy… 11 de marzo del 2011 exactamente 7 años después del accidente…

-Hola… Syaoran… Sakura… ¿Cómo han estado?... Yo bien… Miren ya han pasado 7 años ¿No? Cómo vuela el tiempo… Tengo una noticia que darles… Lo siento por llorar es que esto es difícil… ¡Sakura Syaoran! ¡Estoy embarazada!... ¿No es genial?... Va a ser un niño… le voy a poner igual que tú Syaoran… ¡Perdonen no puedo seguir así!- Empecé a llorar más, casi gritando, como una niña pequeña… Me dolía bastante… Eriol me abrazó muy fuerte y Sakura también se incorporó al abrazo, como siempre cargando a sus dos gatos…

-¡Kero!

Sakura se fue persiguiendo a Kero que le empezó a ronronear en las piernas a una señorita… que iba junto con un señor… al parecer, por el anillo en el dedo de la mujer puedo decir que estaban casados. Pero algo extraño es que Kero, el gato que le saca las garras a todos los extraños que se nos acercan valla a ronronearle a una chica que ni conoce… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Es tu gato?- Le dijo a Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente

-Sí

-Cuídalo no se te vaya a escapar…

Mire a Eriol y me dijo que mirara bien a la pareja. Cuando levante la vista vi que la señorita tenía unos hermosos ojos color verdes y el cabello castaño claro, su esposo tenía sus ojos color ámbar y el cabello marrón chocolate. Ellos me recordaban a unas personas pero… ¿De verdad habría alguna esperanza de que la luz de vida los haya cubierto a los dos? ¿O es otro sueño de adolescente?…

-¿Sakura?... ¿Syaoran?... ¿Son ustedes?...

"_No se preocupen ¡Qué todo estará bien!"_

"_No estén tristes porque ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Verdad?..."_

**Comentario de la autora…**

Si son Syaoran y Sakura o no, ahora dependerá de su imaginación ;) Que pasará después? Quienes son esas personas? Ya les dije depende de ustedes ^^ Jaja ^^ Le agradezco bastante y desde el fondo de mi corazón haber leído mi primera obra, la verdad yo al inicio me esperaba solo unos 11 hits o algo así jeje ^^U Espero que les haya gustado aunque tenga final abierto ^^U Lo de mi otro fic se va a posponer porque me falta preparar y organizar bien mis ideas mientras tanto ire subiendo otra historia bien pequeña. Llamada "Lagrimas por mil" es hasta que termine de organizar mis ideas del otro fic y les dejo una pequeñísima intro:  
_sakura es una chica linda_

_hija unica q vive con sus padres_

_y tiene a sus dos mejores amigos_

_ella sale a escondidas con un señor mayor de edad_

_osea ella tiene 17 y esta en el ultimo año_

_y el chico tiene 25_

_la cosa es q ultimamente_

_sus padres tienen constantes peleas_

_y ella un dia le dice a su mama q se valla de viaje con ella para_

_q lo piense mejor_

_se despide de su novio y sus amigos _

_sin saber q esa seria la ultima ves _

_q los valla a ver dentro de varios años_

_..._

_Sakura es una chica muy dulce de 17 años, hija única de una familia muy prestigiosa. Tiene una relación secreta con un joven mucho mayor llamado Syaoran Li de 25 años del que sólo saben sus mejores amigos, ellos se aman y quieren estar juntos para siempre. Tiene muy buenos amigos y vive con sus padres que últimamente están teniendo problemas en su relación. Por lo cual Sakura le dice a su madre que valla de viaje con ella para que piense mejor las cosas antes de tomar una mala decisión. Antes del viaje se despide de sus amigos y de su novio, prometiendo de que cuando regrese saldrían los cuatro, sin tener la idea de que será la última vez que los vea durante mucho tiempo ya que en camino a ese viaje sucesos pasarán que harán que Sakura sufra y tenga más miedo que alguna vez haya tenido y harán que quiera más que nada en el mundo, volver a casa. Vivirá algo que nunca pensó que le pasaría, entre sucesos buenos y malos, haciéndole saber que por lo que ella derramaba lágrimas antes no tenían ningún sentido y perdiendo poco a poco el reconocimiento de la tristeza hasta que vea que todo lo que parecía mejorar se le derrumba otra vez y no parará hasta derramar lágrimas por montón…. _

ESPERO QUE LA LEAN MIENTRAS ORGANISO MI MENTE! MAXIMO DURARA 7 CAPS PARA Q LEAN LO DEL ANGEL HUMANO ^^

LOS KIERE MUCHO! Y LES AGRADECE POR TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODO!

SARE-CHAN 3


End file.
